Return of the Rani
by Time Phoenix
Summary: post Runaway Bride: When the ninth and tenth doctor realize that they must have been brought together for a purpose... they start to ponder for what purpose? And what will happen when the Rani's plan comes into fruition and how will this affect the doctor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's other Trademarks.

The doctor took off in his Tardis, but this time with a little less vigour and excitement than usual. He sighed a little. He had always liked the idea of Christmas, but never really got into the whole swing of it. As the Tardis heaved into movement, probably leaving Donna a little worse for wear, he considered where he'd go next. The first place that sprung to mind was Castrovalva, it had been a good place to think in the past.

'_If my thought's are anything like the architecture I'll probably end up going on circles.' _

He stopped again, leaning on a large lever on the Tardis console.

'_Maybe… Trakken…' _then he paused, remembering what events that happened there and flicked the lever down. _'Maybe…not…'_

"The eye of Orion…mmm too predictable." The tenth Doctor decided not.

After a few moments of cataloguing all the places he could go, he sighed again.

"Why don't you tell me where to go? Hmm?" The doctor looked at the Tardis disagreeably. "You usually do!" he then give her a bit of a bang on the console.

He stopped… with a degree of concern… he was fully aware that he hadn't 'hmmmed' at the Tardis for at least 5 regenerations, possibly 10.

"…Oh dear…" he did it again… that was about 9 ago…

"I'm sorry old gi-…" he then rolled his eyes at the ridiculous statement he had just said, and he hadn't said that one for about 8 or 7 regenerations.

"This is just ridiculous…" he paused, to check he was saying something typical of one of his older regenerations. Luckily, it didn't.

"Well that was weird." He thought for a moment, with his brow furrowed in deep thought.

He decided that he would probably go to Terra Alpha… the place where sadness is illegal. He dashed around the console in a frenzied rush to enter the co-ordinates, and make sure that all the Tardis was in check, just as he was about to press down the lever, something dawned on him. For one of the first times… he felt uncharacteristically lonely. He slowly released the lever and the Tardis began to whurr and creak slightly. The sound of the Tardis almost reinforced the Doctor's feeling.

"We're getting old now aren't we?" he said patting the wall. He thought he'd look around the Tardis. See if anything new had materialized since the last time he looked. To be honest, Rose occupied a lot of his time,

'_Rose…'_ he thought for a moment. Then blinked again and began to 'la' 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal, Unfortunately he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Maybe I should go to a doctor's and get my vocal's checked…" he thought clutching his throat.

Suddenly, he Tardis jolted untimely. "Better!" he shouted to the Tardis, like a little school boy. He dashed over to the console. And began to fiddled around with all the controls. "No… it can't possibly be…But why?!"

"I wouldn't worry sweetheart." Jackie said, "I'm sure he'll be fine." She answered to Rose, who had been fretting about the Doctor since he's disappeared off the beach.

"But you don't know what he's like Mum." She answered. "He's just useless on his own."

"Listen Rose." Her father said sternly. "You're not his life-line he coped without you…"

"He has a point Rose." Mickey answered. "Stop stressing…"

Rose sighed, one of the advantages about this parallel dimension was that her dad was very rich, quite a shock from Rose's every day life. She threw herself onto the couch and lulled her head back. "Back to the slow path…"

"You what?" Jackie asked, as she was making a hot cup of Tea.

"Noffin…" Rose answered, with an extremely London accent.

"We not havin' any 'noffin's in my house… were upper class now Rose."

"Dad!" she moaned.

"I mean it, you too Jackie."

"Whaddya mean you too Jackie?!" she answered furiously. Mickey noticed that Pete obviously hadn't been with women for a long while.

"Nothing sweetheart…" he answered, looking slightly intimidated.

Rose looked board. "Is this it now? My dad and my mum arguing… God."

But then she heard something, a familiar sound, a sound she could recognise from a mile away. "Oh my God."

She sprang into action and ran out of the house.

"Rose!" Mickey shouted, running after her.

Pete quickly tried to follow.

"OYE! WHERE D'YA FINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Jackie shouted.

"No where…" he smiled nervously.

"Good!"

"But I can't be here!" the doctor exclaimed. "That would mean that a trans-dimensional vortex must have brought me here… but that shouldn't happen…" The doctor was madly excited. Something strange and unusual had happened, just at the right time. "I'm in another dimension!... Yes! I could-" he suddenly heard a loud knocking on the door.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! ARE YOU THERE?!?!?"

"Rose?!?!?!?" The doctor sounded ecstatic. He opened the door and ran out with such a tremendous energy that it was infectious. He saw her there, the same as he had left her on the beach, the same look, the same hair… the same everything, the Rose he remembered.

"Doctor…" she was so shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"But…" he looked at the Tardis. "How did you bring me here?" he asked. "You're not supposed to cross dimensions… or universes…" He talked to the Tardis like it was a living object.

"Doctor for goodness sake!" Rose clamped herself onto him, he turned around quickly to receive her hug. "I've missed you."

"Oh come on Rose, it's only been a day or two… hasn't it?" The doctor asked.

She nodded her head. The doctor gazed into her eyes for a second, and then looked away, seeing Rose's rather lavish and rich abode. "So… shall I call you Madame de Tyler… or-"

"Just, Rose…" she smiled, still looking in his eyes. She went slightly closer to him and closer and…

"For God's sake… if you're going to kiss… a least don't let me see it." Mickey answered, looking away, trying to avert his gaze.

"Mickey!" The doctor smiled "I've never ever ever ever ever been so glad to see you." He said, with an excited smile.

Mickey had to admit, he did like this Doctor better, he wasn't half as grouchy as the old one, who use to call him Rickey, Thickey, Mickey, Lickey, idiot and any other name he could think of. In fact, this doctor actually liked Mickey.

"Well… err maybe you'd better come i-" Mickey was about to start to say, until all of them turned around.

The Tardis started to make noise again… but it wasn't de-materialising it was materialising again. The doctor slowly turned around…

"That's not supposed to happen…" he stood absolutely still as he watched the top of the Tardis flashing, it slowly died down…

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose held onto his arm.

The Doctor was stood with his hands in his pockets, star-struck.

The door creaked open and suddenly a man came out, wearing a tired looking leather jacket, a black jumper and quite a puzzled look on his face, he then had a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"Rose?" he gasped.

"Doctor?!" she exclaimed surprised.

"WHAT?!" The tenth doctor exclaimed horrified.

"This is twisted man." Mickey commented, with a slight grin on his face.

"What do you mean?!" Rose said gob-smacked. "There's two doctors!"

"Yeah I noticed…" Mickey answered.

Both the doctors eyed each other up, trying the size the other's character and traits.

"I'm guessing your number ten?" The ninth doctor said, his northern accent thick and quite dull to the ear. He seemed to be looking in deep concentration.

"Yes… and you're…number nine." The tenth doctor answered "You're older looking than I remembered… I looked old… really old." He looked at himself with a mocked concern. "But don't worry give me time and I'm sure I'll get use to it."

"Oh thanks." The ninth answered.

"What…how can you both be here at the same time?" Mickey asked.

"It should be impossible…" The ninth doctor added, folding his arms.

"Well I say impossible… but it's happened… about three times before now…Well I say three… I only remember three… I might have met myself countless times before that and usually-" the tenth doctor continued to babble, looking up at the sky.

"But usually…_they've_ brought us together..." The ninth doctor looked less serious for a moment and asked Rose quietly "Does he always go on like this?" The ninth asked, watching his other regeneration, happily talking to himself.

"Yeah… he kinda rambles…" Rose smiled.

"I wasn't this bad was I?" the ninth doctor asked.

"No…" Rose smiled, Rose's hand brushed against the ninth doctor's.

"Yes," the tenth answered. Both Rose and the ninth doctor looked at the tenth once he had finished his speech, looking deadly serious, an extreme mood swing from his happy chatty self. "Usually the Time lords are involved… but that's not possible…"

Both Doctor's looked quite serious now. "Now…why would we have been brought together?"

"We need to think over this…" the ninth doctor pondered. "With a nice cup of char." He smiled. "You do still have char don't you?"

"A cup of Char? Ashes and that…" Mickey said. "That'd be gross."

"Tea… Dickey… Tea." The ninth doctor answered, deliberately not using his real name.

"You two got along better than I remembered…" the tenth doctor said with a degree of surprise.

"You could say that." Mickey scowled at the ninth doctor, who looked perfectly amiable.

"You could say we hated each other." The ninth doctor smiled sarcastically.

In order to stop the awkward silence between them the tenth doctor interjected with a useless factoid

"Did you know that Britain has consumed 157,300,090 cups of tea so far today?"

"And how do you know that?" Mickey asked,

"You'd be surprised what you learn

on… he answered. Mickey smiled. "I'll have to check it out."

"It a real eye opener…" the tenth doctor answered.

"Well it is pretty late," Rose looked at her watch it was 22.53 "You wanna both come in for a cup of _tea_?"

"I'd love to." The tenth doctor took Rose's hand and walked towards the house with her. The ninth doctor looked peeved as he followed them both.

"Oooo look at that." Mickey smiled smugly, walking next to him. "Now there's two of you chasing after her? I think she likes him better."

"Shut up Vicky."

"That's a girl's name." Mickey smirked.

"Yeah… I know." The ninth doctor answered. "And don't get any funny ideas… I'm not asking you out."

They all entered the house. "Well you've certainly gone up market…" the ninth doctor looked around the wealthy looking house.

"Well…" the tenth doctor interjected.

The tenth doctor suddenly began to look slightly nervous. Realizing that his early regeneration might be the slightest bit annoyed with him swapping the Tyler family into the other dimension and all… _'Seems like a moody one this one'_

"Doctor?!" Pete said, with a degree of shock.

"Oh God not 'im!" Jackie pointed at the ninth.

"Pete… Tyler…" The ninth doctor looked at his younger re-generation, who conveniently decided to look up at the ceiling.

"It's very nice this ceiling you know…The details-"

"YOU!..." The ninth doctor shouted, looking at the tenth sternly. "YOU'VE MANAGED TO COCK UP THE TIME LINE TO EPIC PROPORTIONS! I REALLY TAKE MY HAT OFF TO YOU... PETE TYLER IS MEANT TO BE-"

"Aye I'm here you know!" Pete spoke up.

"It's not me!" the tenth shouted back with just as much conviction. "It's stupid Torchwood…And stupid 'let's puncher time and see what happens." The tenth defended his actions, and articulated every single word perfectly, unlike his northern counterpart, who seemed to be yelling in a dull angry blur.

"You know I think the moon should have a sign you know that says 'I'm with stupid' pointing at planet earth…" he paused for a moment and then sighed. "Stupid human beings! You're like children… you say don't touch and the next thing you know…" the ninth doctor said.

"I'm cleaning up the mess." The tenth finished.

"Again." They both added simultaneously.

Mickey, Pete, Jackie and Rose looked shocked, like they'd been given a good telling off. The ninth and tenth looked at each other and then both looked down for a moment, both slightly embarrassed of the other.

"So… how about that tea?" The ninth doctor said hopefully.

"Sorry stupid humans only." Jackie added spitefully. "And 'im." She pointed at the tenth. Who smiled and winked

"Go on cocker." He said to Jackie.

"Why not me?" The ninth said, "He was as bad as me!"

"You're rude." The tenth answered, looking with a cheeky disapproval.

"What?!" the ninth frowned. Looking the farthest from cheeky than alienly possible.

"Very rude…" The tenth doctor added. "So… cup of tea."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I updated quickly... Thank you for the reviews... I do appericate them! Really... so here is the next chapter

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks

"So…now that we're one big happy family again." Rose said. "Why are you both here?"

"You know tea saved our life…" the tenth said to the ninth doctor. "That's why I love it so much…" they both looked like they were having a mothers meeting.

"I see." The ninth said. "I must admit… I've always had a special place for tea in my heart."

"So has the Tardis." The tenth grinned

"Oh, touché." The ninth smiled.

"Excuse me!" Jackie said. "Is this a private discussion?"

"How many times has tea saved your life Mrs Tyler?" the ninth said sharply.

"I'm sensing some form of tension here." The tenth said.

"Jackie Tyler asked me to bed…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Pete shouted.

"I was lonely." She said with a wounded look on her face.

"You might have been lonely but you weren't desperate," Pete said loudly.

"Oooo." The tenth doctor said. "Controversial… I like it!"

"I said no." the ninth justified. "Why would I want to go to bed with her?"

"Mmmm I take your point," The tenth answered in agreement.

"Charmin'! You're a flamin' pair you are!" Jackie screeched "Out of the goodness of my heart I let you in our 'ouse and how do you thank me? By hurling abuse!"

"Sorry Jackie… but he does have a point." The tenth doctor whispered. "You and Me… I mean it wouldn't work, I don't really settle much… I wander constantly through time and space… with no family…" the tenth doctor looked mournful for a moment, then brightened up "But you'd be quite lucky…I mean… when he re-generated you would have got me… would have been quite difficult to explain to your friends that your husband was a different person… But Jackie out of everyone I know you have the gift of the gab… you could talk yourself out of a paper bag."

"Thank you." She said blushing.

Rose was watching the doctors' contently, but she realized that where they were quite different in a lot of ways they were very similar. They both seemed quite weary of travelling alone, but at the same time… unable to let go of their purpose to defend other races and other planets. Rose had always wandered whether the doctor had had a child… he'd said he'd had a grandchild… so he must have.

"Doctor…" Rose said.

"Yep?" they both answered at the same time. They both looked at her quite quizzically at her.

"Err… it's nothing…" Rose stopped. If all of the doctors' kind had been destroyed like he had said… then his family must have all died too… including his children and his grandchildren.

"So Jackie… how do you like living like the rich and famous… with a happy husband who loves you?" The ninth doctor asked.

"Well it's alright." She answered, hugging Pete's arm. "But I got rid of that dog though… a right pain that was."

"And what about you Pete? How is it with two women in the house?" he asked.

"Not as bad as having two doctors in the house." He replied.

"A very good answer." The tenth said, sounding quite puzzled.

Both the doctors' looked each other for a moment. The tenth doctor broke his gaze and looked at Rose, the ninth doctor kept his eye's fixed on his counterpart.

'_So… what do you really think of all of this?' _

The tenth doctor looked around ferociously. A voice, no almost a whisper… he could hear in his mind.

"Doctor?" Rose looked confused at the Doctor's reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"I could have sworn I heard-" the tenth doctor looked at the ninth. Who raised his eyebrows. The tenth realized what was going on.

'_You know you scared me to death then…' _the tenth and ninth doctor were communicating mentally to each other.

_'How did you not know that I was talking to you?' _the ninth doctor asked.

'_Well… I haven't exactly felt myself…bearing in mind there's two of me around.'_

_'Well go on… what do you really think?'_

'_I don't know…I'm a bit concerned though…Have you felt a bit…strange?'_

'_I think that's a bit of a stupid question…of course I have! This whole thing is 'a bit strange.'_

"What do you think their doing?" Rose asked engrossed.

"They're having one hell of a stare-in contest… that's for damn sure." Mickey said sarcastically.

'_Don't you think they look cute when they're trying to weigh us up?' _the tenth doctor said, looking away from the ninth doctor and looking at Jackie and the others. _'Those…big clueless eyes…Especially Jackie… look at her…awww look at her…'_

Jackie began to squirm nervously.

'_I think it's funny if that's what you mean…' _the ninth doctor said, not really liking humans as much as the tenth doctor seemed to. The tenth doctor was very fond of humans, they were as he said 'stupid and brilliant.'

"And you can't sing a jot!" the ninth doctor said suddenly, breaking the telepathic link.

"I bet I can sing better than you!" the tenth doctor sounded hurt.  
"Ah but I can dance." The ninth doctor smiled.

"That's right… a right little dancer you are." Rose smiled, linking his arm.

"Well we can't all be good at everything…" The tenth answered peevishly.

"Seriously." The ninth doctor said, instantly changing his behaviour to a more serious note. "If we've both been drawn here… it must be because of the Tardis…" he said. "There isn't any other possibly reason…"

"Mmmm." The tenth doctor was as equally concentrated. "But the question is… if the Tardis has brought us together then… why?" he stood with his hands in his pocket, "this is a mystery."

"Well let's examine events that have happened…" the ninth was about to begin.

"How'd you know that all the Time lords are gone?" Mickey said, trying to prove useful.

However, both doctor's turned there head towards Mickey with serious, even angry expressions. "I was there Mickey…" the ninth said, looking quite solemn.

"There were no survivors." The tenth doctor added, finishing the sentence of the other doctor.

"Well no offence…_Doctors…_but how do you know? It's not like you've looked around… maybe on Galif-" Rose started.

"I know Rose." They both said, the way they interrupted her saying the word suggested that they didn't want to hear it. Then they both looked at each other. "…"

And there was an awkward silence… more than an awkward silence, it was a polite silence. That suggested the two doctors' didn't want to talk about their private thoughts in the present company.

"What?" Jackie asked, breaking the silence, unable to stand it. Both the doctors' had a tendency to keep quiet and not explain things when they couldn't be bothered… or didn't want to…

"No…it couldn't…" the ninth said incredulously.

"What else could?" the tenth replied quickly, as if arguing with himself.

"No… you're wrong… I'm wrong… it's impossible." The ninth said with a forced firmness, but behind that confidence, even Rose and her family could tell that he wasn't sure and slightly hesitant of his own words.

"Either way… we better think of something else then hadn't we hmm?" The tenth said.

"Yep… I suppose so." The ninth answered.

"But…I mean we can't just stand here and think about it? Hmmm? The consequences of doing so could be catastrophic!" The tenth doctor's delivery suddenly filled with authority.

"But you just said-" Rose started.

"Forget what I said!" he said "I contradict myself all the time…" he then changed behaviour again. "Actually, it might be best if you take over." He said to the ninth doctor, looking slightly nervous and boyish.

"Wait a minute…" the ninth looked at his later regeneration walking around the room.

"I suppose it's just…well…we could always reverse the polarity of the neutron flow… I always found that does the trick!" he struck a thoughtful pose for a moment, very similar to the kind of pose he would strike when wandering around UNIT in the past.

"For God's sake what the hell does that mean?" Pete said.

"He's lost it." Jackie said, sighing as this was regular behaviour.

"Yes… he's definitely lost something…" the ninth doctor said. Looking at the tenth doctor going around the room, all the things he was doing, were all far too familiar to him… he was a mix of all his other re-generations... his behaviour was so erratic that he sounded like a mad man.

"But if something is wrong with him then how come it's not affecting you?" Pete asked.

"Because… I'm an older regeneration…This technically… isn't my time zone… I exist outside this time line but he…" the ninth doctor pointed at the tenth doctor pruning himself in the mirror. "Doesn't… This is his timeline… and it's become totally mixed up… and that is making his entire personality unstable…I've regenerated nine times you know…"

"So he's… the tenth doctor!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's right." The ninth answered.

"God he's old." Jackie said. "Do you get younger every time?"

"No… it depends on the conditions of the re-generation…But let's not go into it…" the ninth said.

"Poor Doctor…" Rose said woefully.

"This is bad." Mickey said, looking at the tenth doctor wandering around the room, clearly begin able to tell that there were over five totally different personalities in the mix.

"IT'S FANTASTIC!" the tenth said holding onto Mickey's shoulders.

"Watch it you." The ninth doctor said, placing his hand on the tenth doctor's shoulder. The ninth doctor didn't like seeing this other doctor using _his_ words and _his_ delivery... Or in affect being him. It was disturbing, but it was as if the tenth doctor was even aware of the fact that he was the tenth doctor. "Come on we're going back in the Tardis…" he said finally, leading him to the Tardis.

"But I feel fine! In fact I feel terrific!" the tenth said. "Maybe I could play a round of crick-"

"No you can't…" the ninth added bluntly as if talking to a lunatic. "You're not well…" the ninth doctor looked into the eyes of his other self. "You're suffering from TPD…"

"TPD?" Rose said.

"Trans-dimensional-Personality-Disorder." The ninth said "I've had it before…Only once…"

"No I couldn't possibly…" he started. "But now things would make an awful lot of sense…wouldn't they?" his voice became extremely bassy, his eyes widened and he looked distantly for a moment or two, everyone tried to follow his line of gaze, but realized quite quickly that he wasn't looking at anything.

The tenth doctor began fidget and look quite worried, "In that case… I think that you should all take care of me? Yes that would be good. I need TLC… A Time lord of my age needs good care. I'm getting close to that dangerous age." His voice became slightly less manic and calmer, but had a strange impish quality to it, half-serious, half-mocking.

Jackie looked incredulously at Pete.

Rose on the other hand, looked baffled and heart broken, the tenth doctor was acting like an absolute lunatic... she liked his charming slightly cheeky attitude and she even liked his random mood swings but this was too much for her to follow... when she could track what he was thinking it wasn't so bad… but this proved to be far too difficult.

"I've had enough of this..." The ninth doctor said. "Come on."

The tenth doctor seemed to take a hold of himself, he looked around, slightly disturbed. "Right…" he said, slightly surprised with himself.

"You lot stay here… I'll be back later," the ninth doctor said with a slight smile, but behind that smile, Rose could tell he was immensely worried…

"You know what they say… look after number one." Mickey said, rubbing her shoulders affectionately.

"It's number ten I'm more worried about." She said worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"…and I see I've decorated this place again…don't like it." The tenth doctor said as he waltzed into the Tardis. However, as soon as he entered his words trailed off. His personality seemed to return to his own, once again he was the tenth doctor. "Sorry but what did I just say?"

"Well since we left Rose's house…about 30 seconds ago you've told me about how you think Venusian aikido is the obvious choice for mortal combat… that you should have a musical written about you called 'The Doctor and his Technicolor dream coat', how useful celery is… and that the Tardis looks awful." The ninth doctor said, folding his arms and leaning on the console. "And you also told me… before you left the house, that I was a scruff and said _'You need to sort yourself out young man_'… and then started singing 'Desert Rose' by Sting."

"Ah…" the tenth doctor looked very embarrassed. "Sorry about that... I don't really think you're a scruff…well you're a well dressed scruff."

"You're music taste is appalling… if you don't mind me saying." The ninth doctor said sarcastically

"Well actually…I know someone you might like… he's called Morrissey… he's a miserable northerner… you two should get on like a house on fire." The tenth doctor grinned cheekily.

He smiled, he actually quite liked this re-generation of himself he seemed amiable, cheeky but likable all the same. "Of course, I don't think your music taste is really appalling… in fact, it's quite similar… except Mardon Prima Pop… that's just the worse music ever…"

"It has its good points…" the tenth answered. "So…about our predicament?" the tenth said.

"I dunno." The ninth said vaguely, sighing. "One thing's for sure… you're not stable enough to leave here…"

"That…might be a problem… a big problem." The tenth doctor added.

"Mmmm." The ninth thought pensively. "Stay here."

"But I-" the tenth started.

"Doctor's orders." The ninth smiled and left the Tardis console room.

"You know… when I woke up this morning I didn't think I'd be seeing you." Jackie said to the ninth doctor, handing him a biscuit "It's enough to give anyone nightmare's you know…"

"Feelings mutual Jackie." The ninth doctor replied literally flicking through the Radio Times and munching on his biscuit. "Is there nothing good on the telly anymore?" he said hopelessly. He was stood up in the living room, as if he wasn't totally comfortable with sitting down. It suggested that he was able to settle in the house-hold setting. Even when he sat down, he was always on the edge of his seat, as if he was ready to leave straight away if he needed to.

"Nah." Jackie said, "You know I was watchin' that Big Brother…" Jackie said, whilst busying herself around the house "Right controversial that one…"

"Oh yeah Jackie because there's nothing more controversial going on in the world…" The ninth doctor said sarcastically.

"You know I was just about to stop watching it…because it got a bit boring but now-I mean isn't it funny that all of a sudden this happens and everyone's watching it again?" Jackie started.

The ninth doctor threw his hands in the air. "This is what I have to deal with! Someone must be laughing at me somewhere…" he put his hands down and added "It's a planned media ploy Jackie…they do it so gullible people like you will tune in every week!"

Jackie ignored the ninth doctor's spectacle and carried on. "I like that Ant and Dec me… they're real funny they are"

"Please Jackie…I can only take so much human rubbish at a time."

"Is he going to be okay… the other doctor I mean?" Pete asked, also despairing at his wife's appalling taste.

"I should imagine so… I can capable of keeping myself together when I want to." The ninth doctor said looking at Jackie, slowly reading the Radio Times. "Don't worry Jackie they print little pictures in it so you'll know what's on."

"Right…" Jackie slammed down the magazine. "On your bike you!"

"I'm only joking Jackie… calm down." The ninth doctor said. "But yeah… I think I'll…he'll be fine…" Automatically correcting himself, he knew that human's found the re-generation idea very complex, and referring to the other doctor as the first person only usually resulted in quizzical faces. "Where's Rose?"

"She's gone to bed!" Jackie said loudly. "But she's not going to get much sleep with you around is she… Quieten down!"

"Yeah Doctor, keep shut…" Mickey snapped quickly, coming out of the kitchen. He strongly disliked this Doctor.

"Thickey…defender of planet earth." The ninth doctor said, smirking "That has a nice ring to it…rather you than Harriet Jones though… she seemed nice when I met her… it's a shame these things happen all the time-"

"Yeah they do when you're around Doctor!" Mickey said angrily. "You always come and stick your ore in when you don't need to… we can survive without you, you know…"

The ninth doctor's smile quickly faded. He became quite serious.

"Yeah… you think that you can just come here when things get rough…save the world and walk off! Do you ever think about what happens to normal people… who's lives are a mess?" Mickey continued. "No you just do what you want…because you can… And we get left picking up the pieces…Why do you run away all the time?!"

"…" The doctor looked quite hurt, as if Mickey's words had had a deeper meaning with him than he thought. He walked upstairs and slammed a door.

"I hope that's your room!" Jackie shouted up the stairs.

Rose heard Mickey downstairs, then heard the slamming door, she quickly walked into the room where the Doctor was. He was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning on his hands, as if bored.

"You know you shouldn't sulk like that." Rose said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm not sulking…" the ninth doctor snapped.

"Yes you are," she said, with a forced smile.

"It's your stupid boyfriend…" The ninth doctor added sharply.

"He just… doesn't really like you that's all…" Rose said, not choosing the best words in the current situation.

"So he's got permission to be so ungrateful just because he doesn't like me?!" the ninth doctor shouted peevishly. "Do you think I say that to every person I don't like?"

"I don't think you'd have the time to find them all." She smiled again, hoping something would cheer him up.

"I have time Rose…" he said, still in the same position, but sounding a lot less sulky. "Time's all I have."

"Aye… on earth… people would buy time if they sold it… You are a very lucky person." She leaned in closer to him. He smiled a little.

"I suppose…" he said. "Listen… I'm going to the Tardis… fancying hopping along?" he added.

"Oh yeah!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Come on then."

"No way!" Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah! I met him." The ninth doctor said, walking outside in the garden.

"No way! I don't believe you" Rose answered.

"Oh yeah… and I said… 'Listen John… all you need is love'… and bang! One of the best known songs of all time… I should have been a co writer…" the ninth doctor said with a grin.

"I don't suppose you told 'em who you were though?" Rose said.

"I'd met them before… I was quite the fan in the old days… You could say they've been my companions..." the ninth doctor added, raising his eyebrows.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "No…You're lying…" and carried on walking, and giggled.

"Listen…would I lie to you?" The ninth doctor said, producing the Tardis key.

"I suppose not, no…" Rose said quickly.

"Mmmm." The ninth doctor tried to push the door. "The door's stuck…" he heaved hard. "It won't budge…"

"What?" Rose laughed, as the ninth doctor looked embarrassed.

"What's he been doing with his door?" the ninth doctor said, he must have drove it up the M62 with the door open..."

"A1 actually." The tenth doctor said, standing in the door frame, "Hello Rose..."

"Hello…How are you feeling?" she instantly smiled, rather happily.

"Better…but to be fair this is my temple… if I was going to feel good anywhere it'd be here…" The tenth doctor said, stretching his arms out as if absorbing the Tardis' ambience. "Come in! Where are my manners…"

Rose smiled at the ninth doctor who shook his head and laughed a little "Thanks for giving me permission…"

They all entered the Tardis and the tenth doctor shut the door, the Tardis felt very cosy... the lightness of it and the organic features it had made it quite endearing.

"Welcome home Rose…" the tenth doctor said, looking a little sad that this wasn't really her home. The tenth doctor would have travelled with Rose to the ends of the universe… he felt he could go anywhere with Rose… and she'd never presume anything.

"What've you done?!" the ninth doctor exclaimed, looking horrified around the Tardis.

"What do you mean?" Rose said, the Tardis looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed. "You're not going funny are you?" Rose moaned "That'd be so bad."

"No…I mean…This place is…tidy!" The ninth doctor said, abhorred.

Rose found it quite funny that the ninth doctor seemed so upset. The tenth doctor looked quite incredulous.

"Oh yes, I now remember why I called you a scruff…"

Rose then remembered that the ninth doctor did always like the Tardis to be quite messy and random… things left on the floor, throwing delicate equipment around the Tardis. The tenth doctor was much tidier, usually trying to put things back where they belonged… then if he got annoyed… throw them around and put them away later.

"You left it a right tip…it's a good job I re-generated when I did… or you'd have to wade through the mess." The tenth doctor smirked.

"All my stuff it's… alphabetized…" the ninth doctor said, looking through his CD's rapidly. "Anyway… If I was going to put things in order I'd do it by second name not first… do you know how many musicians I like with the name Katie…"

"Doctor!" Rose said, looking at him. "You're chatting again."

"Sorry... just a point," the ninth doctor said quietly.

"I actually did something constructive when you left…" the tenth doctor walked around the Tardis console. "I found this…" he tapped on a panel on the console.

"Have you seen him walking around like he's ruling the roost… this is my Tardis as well you know!" the ninth doctor said, with feeling. However, due to everyone's lack of response he decided to let it slide he started to talk again.

"Let's have a look then…" he said, rubbing his hands together, standing next to his younger looking counterpart. "Oh… look at that… that's ancient that is…" they were both staring at the screen intently, both looked quite surprised, but also quite daunted by whatever was on the view screen. Rose tried to peer over both their shoulders, seeing what it was that was so bad.

"I know…" said the tenth, putting on a pair of thick framed glasses "I haven't seen one of these since… well… a long time ago…"

"What is it?" Rose said, looking at them both.

"It's an ancient calling card…" said the ninth doctor. "You see this?" the doctor pointed at a small flashing icon on a map on one of the Tardis' panel's.

"Yeah…" Rose said.

"That is a planet…on the other side of the galaxy…" the tenth finished, looking quite quizzical and quite the stereotypical geek, with the thick glasses and the ambiguous delivery.

"Oh right… I see." Rose said, trying to sound quite well informed.

"Oh good… you can explain it to me then…" the ninth doctor said with a smile.

"Wha-?" Rose started.

"What we don't understand is-" the tenth doctor started to speak, taking off his glasses.

Then he paused for a moment. He suddenly looked at his hand underneath the Tardis console. It was slightly blurred, almost out of phase, it was actually slightly transparent, beginning to feel quite perturbed. He put his hands in his pocket, so neither Rose or the other doctor could see this unusual disturbing sight.

He then continued, as if he hadn't even broken his stride. "The question is how… or maybe more relevant… Why has that activated?" The Doctor looked at the screen and said "That planet has a trans-dimensional vortex inducer built into it…" he said, masking his worry about himself with techno-babble, Rose didn't noticed due to this irregular/ regular behaviour.

"A trans-dimensional vortex inducer being a device that sucks any Time Lord out of space and dropping them off randomly in this dimension… in order to rectify the situation…" the ninth doctor clarified for Rose.

"But… why did you land on earth?" Rose asked confusedly. Deciding that it would be better to ask questions, rather than pretend to understand what was going on.

"The Tardis' last co-ordinates… in the other dimension…" the tenth doctor answered, around the opposite side of the Tardis console.

"But the Tardis can't travel into different dimensions…" Rose started "That's what you said… "

"No… but my people… built this device for a reason many years ago… And I have to answer the call of the signal…" the ninth doctor answered.

"You see Rose, I don't have a choice… but to answer the call… especially now..." The tenth doctor added, insinuating that he had to because there weren't any of time lords to do it. "So… that's where we're going."

"And where is that exactly?" Rose said.

"Mandrivus… I suppose it's a time vacuum now though" the ninth doctor said, not sounding particularly thrilled to be going, in fact, Rose had never heard the doctor sounding so unenthusiastic about going anywhere else in the galaxy, except of course Jackie's shop, which gave the ninth Doctor a reason to grumble for an entire week.

"That's it… no random facts… no good points…it's just a time vacuum" Rose said, with a slight smile, the doctor was known for giving his random hints/tips/ trivia about a planet.

"It's not a holiday spot Rose…it's a graveyard." The tenth doctor said, quite stone faced.

Rose could tell that both Doctor's didn't want to go to Mandrivus… and if the doctor didn't want to go, then why would anyone else? He would usually put some positive slant on a place… to quote his comment on Geragreck (the place that Rose referred to as the green and slimy hell) _'Well it might be bad in the day but it has the most amazing sunset' _

"A graveyard?" Rose said, sounding quite nervous.

"What I mean to say is… the likelihood of that planet having life is practically impossible…" the ninth doctor added. "And it being a time vacuum now means that it is one of the only planet's in the universe where time doesn't exist."

"Thousands of years ago Mandrivus was a planet protected by my home planet, because they guarded something for us … but after the war, that planet will be empty… all the inhabitants will be long gone…" the tenth doctor explained, sounding upset. "And the trans-dimensional vortex inducer is probably just broken…"

"But the question is what were they guarding before the war? I wonder…" the ninth doctor said pensively.

"Right…so when are we going to Mandrivus then?" Rose said, the doctor's speech was hardly inspiring, she wasn't in a hurry to go to this planet.

"Not tonight… I think we'll wait 'til tomorrow now…" the ninth doctor said, "How about…we go back the house… I'll make sure that he behaves himself." The ninth doctor said, firmly gripping the tenth doctor. "Now go on run along I'll be back in a minute…"

"Alright then." Rose said, and walked out the Tardis, she knew that the Doctor was keeping something from her, he had always been a terrible liar... both of them were. Something she had realized about both doctors' was their undeadening grief of Gallifery, she could sense every time he was confronted with his home planet, he seemed phased, it was something that both doctor's couldn't get over, a great weakness, that Rose feared might be the doctor's unravelling. Another of the Doctors' weaknesses was how much he cared about Rose. She also feared what he would to himself do to keep her safe.

"I'll behave…" the tenth doctor said, not really wanting any help from the other Doctor "I can look after myself... I don't need your help…"

As the ninth doctor shut the Tardis door. He bluntly commented "I'm not having you walking around the house like a loony again… it's embarrassing for me…"

"I know… but what are you going to do exactly?" the tenth doctor said, after all he was talking to himself, how could he possibly help himself?

"Autogenic training..." the ninth doctor said simply, as if he randomly plucked the words from no-where.

"Pardon?" the tenth doctor said, for once, he was confused by a technical sounding term.

"Well this is rare… for once I'm using the correct terminology and you don't know what it means… I think I will savour this moment." the ninth doctor said and then continued. "It basically calms the body and the mind… you experience _passive concentration_, a state of alert but detached awareness… that stops your consciousness going walkies … Autogenic meaning generated from within…" the ninth doctor was rather proud of his definition. "But…"

"But? That but didn't sound very good… I don't like buts…" The tenth doctor said, instantly becoming cautious.

"Well if-" The ninth doctor tried to rephrase.

"Ifs are worse…" the tenth doctor added, not altering his gaze, as if staring intently at the ninth doctor. "Definitely worse…"

"Shut up!" the ninth doctor said, unfazed, the only person who wouldn't be phased by this staring "And let me finish! It should work _but _before you feel better you might feel a bit rough, _if _you don't listen to me then it won't work… But if it does you'll have _mindful awareness_ and you'll be back to you're old chirpy self…" the ninth doctor said positively.

"You'd be a good doctor wouldn't you?" the tenth doctor said with a smirk.

"Well… I try…" the ninth doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! everyone (busy college deadlines) so the update was pretty slow... hope you enjoy... Bring on the Rani

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademark's but if I did...

On a distant planet from Earth, in a dark dimly lit room, she was stood, watching over the events that were happening with her mind's eye. She knew all too well that the Doctor couldn't possibly ignore a call from Mandrivus. Always being a hero to a fault.

"Hmmm… Doctor… you have changed so much since our last encounter… it is surprising what years or wear and tear can do to a time lord…but it looks like it's for the better… well an improvement on the last time we met." She smirked. "However, this young girl you travel with… she intrigues me… you seem to have quite the soft spot for her…Let us see what develops…"

"Where is he?" Rose fretted.

It was now the next morning and neither doctor had appeared from the previous night. The weather was absolutely awful, the rain was lashing down on the house, rushing down the window panes and rushing through the drains. Rose looked out of the window, but could hardly see due to the extreme weather.

"I bet he's took off." Jackie said, eating a bowl of cereal. "He's a right one…After we made that room out for him…I could kill him…"

"He's not going to have gone very far… the Tardis is still outside the house…" Pete said, waking down the stairs. Looking very tired.

"Are you alright love? You looked shattered." Jackie said, putting her arms around him.

"Yeah well-"

Mickey also came down the stairs, he had stayed over at the house last night, he was now in a position to do so. Due to his current circumstances. He looked extremely tired like he hadn't slept all night

"Do you think something will have happened?" Rose said worriedly. Watching Mickey taking a seat at the breakfast table and putting his head on the table, as if either extremely fed up, or extremely exhausted.

"Here's hoping." Jackie said, reading the back of the cereal packet.

"Shut up mum." Rose snapped. Rose didn't like anyone joking about the doctor, either if it was her mum, who didn't really mean any harm.

"Don't worry Rose…I'm sure he'll be fine." Pete comforted holding Rose's shoulder.

Rose didn't feel very assured. She wanted the Doctor to come in and reassure her. Luckily her fears were quickly relieved. The doctors both walked through the doors, both seemed quite bright and breezy considering it was a torrential downpour outside. Both of them were completely drenched. However the tenth doctor looked reasonably cheery about his drenched appearance, whereas the ninth looked quite annoyed "This always happens to me…"

"Rain clouds follow people from the north or so I heard." Mickey sniggered.

The ninth doctor decided not to comment, because he would just embarrass himself, or make himself less popular in the Tyler household.

"Good Morning Tylers!" the tenth doctor said, sounding exhilarated. "You know I love rain!… you hate it you lot… you all go around with your brollies and complain… But it's really not so bad you know…If you didn't have rain you lot wouldn't' survive! You should be more grateful!"

"Mornin'." Jackie said looking rather tired, not listening to what the doctor had just said but still tried to be polite. "Did you sleep?"

"Nah… I don't do sleep." the tenth doctor said with a broad grin.

"He attempted to do singing in the rain… but it failed..." Mickey snapped. "I heard you this morning you know… about four o'clock…"

"Oh… yeah… Sorry about that." the tenth doctor said, he did sound apologetic, but also sounded like he'd forgot that people slept at night.

The ninth doctor wore an extremely satisfied expression on his face, causing Mickey dis-comfort was a convenient by-product of his morning. "Tough luck Brickey… but don't worry there are lots more nights for you to sleep through."

"Thanks." he snapped. Looking extremely surly.

"So…what do you want for breakfast?" Rose asked the doctor walking from the kitchen sink to the table.

"Not bothered… thanks…" both doctor's said with the same intonation and pauses. Then looked at each other as if embarrassed.

"Alright…suit yourself…" Jackie said slowly.

"So…" the tenth doctor said waving a spoon in a slow, carefree manner "What are you all up to today?" trying not too sound too desperate for company, yet at the same time making it obvious that he was companionless.

"Well, I've got work." Pete said. "Not that your warbling helped this morning."

"Working as???" the ninth doctor asked. "Not a dodgy dealer anymore… not by the look of this place?"

"No… I'm a little higher class these days…" Pete started , and then sounded rather proud, straightening out his business suit. "Actually I've made a name for myself you know…"

"I'm doing some buying in…" Jackie said. "It's my day off today… Pete got me a job at his place…" Jackie explained. "I'm a secretary…"

"I bet you've won employee of the month already Jackie." the tenth doctor smiled charmingly, with a hint of sarcasm, however only in banter. He actually liked Jackie quite a lot. A lot more than the ninth doctor did.

"Oye you! You can be replaced…" Jackie said, laughing slightly.

"I know that." the tenth doctor said.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt…" the ninth doctor said cynically "That is what you human lot say isn't it?" he asked. The ninth doctor stood up again and stalked the room.

"Yeah…" Rose said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"So what are you up to then?" the tenth doctor said, his hinting wasn't very subtle, but that's what Rose liked about this Doctor, he had a 'cute' quality about him, but he was also quite…well cool really. She always found it hard to believe that he was an alien. She always thought of an alien as being either freaky or weird… not the doctor… well he was weird but he seemed very human. It made everything that was happening with her and Mickey seem much more awkward now he was back.

'"Err… well… I've got the day off…" Rose said, however, she sounded quite insecure and nervous.

The ninth doctor had taken note of Rose's slightly reluctant behaviour and was already trying to identify causes to this behaviour. Then his behaviour changed, it was almost as if the answer had come and smacked him in the face, however the tenth doctor hadn't really noticed. Before he could say anything. The ninth doctor interjected.

"Rose… there's something I want you to look at in the Tardis… would you come with me?" the ninth doctor asked ambiguously.

"Err…yeah…" she said, sounding troubled.

They walked to the Tardis in silence. The doctor striding rapidly in front of Rose. She felt like she was in trouble for some reason. Maybe she had done something in the past that the doctor had realized was wrong and he wanted to discipline her. They both entered the Tardis and the door seemed to slam slightly.

For a few moments he didn't say anything, he just walked around the Tardis and looked intently at the Tardis console. Rose already knew what the Doctor was going to ask her.

"So…how long have you and Mickey been together then?" the doctor said, looking poker-faced, pre-occupying himself with the Tardis console.

"Err… not long… since you left really…" she said, watching the doctor as he walked around the console checking various panels and levers. "Why is something wrong?"

"Nope…not wrong…" the ninth doctor snapped, it was obvious by his delivery and tone that something was wrong.

"So when did you find out?" Rose said, not pretending to sound totally happy with the situation. Standing as detached from the Tardis console as possible.

"I just figured it out…so happy together I take it?" he said quickly sounding irritated.

"Well…yeah…" she said, being to get annoyed with the Doctor's attitude. "We did go out before."

"I know." he said.

They didn't actually tell each other their feelings, however it was quite obviously that the atmosphere was tense.

"So… does the other Doctor know?" she asked, quite confidently.

"Nope… Don't think so." the ninth doctor said, sounding blasé about the situation. "But I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually… he's not as thick as Mickey…" the ninth doctor opened the Tardis door and began to stride out. Rose looked vexed.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" she said angrily.

"Nothing…" he said quickly. "I just wanted to check…" He closed the door behind them both as they walked back to the house.

"What am I suppose to do Doctor?" Rose said, trying to justify herself. Rose opened the door of the house and let the doctor in.

"It's your life Rose… I'm not telling you to do anything." he said, purposely vague. "You and Mickey enjoy yourselves…"

They were now in earshot of the kitchen, Mickey could hear the commotion going on, but he waited, to see what would happen, he didn't know what they had been talking about, but he had a good idea. He wanted to see how the Doctor reacted.

The tenth doctor suddenly stopped talking about the fashion boulevard of Racarniscus and began to listen to the conversation.

"Are you mad at me Doctor?" Rose said frowning. "Because if you are-"

Rose was about to go mad and the Doctor and tell him to grow up. Her life wasn't for him to criticise. She couldn't actually see the Doctor's face because he was in front of her, However he quickly spoke.

"No…" the Doctor said. Looking slightly regretful. "Just surprised…" He continued to walk.

Rose couldn't believe that he had taken it so well. The doctor would usually go manic, but he seemed quite sedate, she was convinced that he wasn't really as calm as he was letting on. "So that's it?"

"Yeah…" he said, again, poker-faced, but rather than being annoyed he seemed more neutral. "That's all what I wanted to ask you…"

"Oh… right…" Rose was slightly deflated. She thought that he might do something. "Sitting at home, eating chips and watching telly… sounds boring?" Rose said, trying to bring some relief to the situation.

"Yeah…but being boring doesn't stop you from being happy…It's no bad thing to live a simple life… or that's what someone said…" the ninth doctor said thoughtfully and walked back into the kitchen.

He sat down in his original seat. Everyone at the table looked at Rose and the ninth Doctor quite surprised. Except the tenth doctor… who looked at Rose intently.

"So… as I was saying…" the ninth doctor carried on the tenth's conversation with Jackie's mum. "it's got the best flairs you have ever seen…" the ninth doctor abruptly stopped.

Jackie was buffing her nails with an emery board as the doctor and the rest of the table fell silent. "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to 'im…" her eyes not glancing up.

"Jacks…" Pete said sounding quite surprised.

"What?!" she said, she glanced up and suddenly realized what everyone was gawping at.

The tenth doctor was staring at Rose he stared with such concentration and severity that Rose felt like his eyes were boring into her, all conversation at the table ceased. Rose had never seen the tenth doctor looking with such a serious finality before. He looked so deadly serious that the entire room seemed to shrink in around them. Rose could feel herself trembling, she felt as petrified of looking at him as she did the first time she had ever met him, when the old doctor had re-generated and she had been left with this strange new unstable doctor. He she could see that slightly unfamiliar manic look in his eye.

"Right then…" he said, instantly tearing his gaze away. Trying to make the tone of his voice sound more relaxed "I think I'm going for a walk…" Despite his attempt to sound more calm. It was obvious that he was quite affected by finding out this news, how he was affected, not even the ninth doctor could tell, he scrutinised his younger counterpart, however it seemed that the new doctor was quite good at masking his behaviour... Or perhaps as good as his previous re-generations.

"Doctor…let me come with you." Mickey said, not really taking note of the tenth Doctor's suddenly solemn behaviour.

"Alright…" the tenth doctor said, sounding strangely detached from his emotions.

As they both walked out, the ninth doctor smiled at Jackie trying to be sincere, however it failed, she tutted to herself.

"What do you want?" she said, not being bought by the doctor's unconvincing charm.

"I just wanted to ask you some question's Jackie…" he said. "About me."

"I think you're an arrogant, and pig-headed." Jackie snorted indignantly.

"You use to think I was rather attractive…remember? Jacks?" the ninth doctor smirked.

"Shut up!" she snapped. Rose laughed at the ninth doctor who was looking at Jackie's uncomfortable behaviour.

"No seriously Jackie…" the ninth doctor said. "When I…changed…" the doctor ensured that he simplified his language. "Was there anything really weird that happened?"

"Well at first I thought you were dead." Jackie said. "Unfortunately not." she added, of course she didn't actually mean it. She supped her cup of tea non-chalantly.

"Wait a minute." the ninth doctor hardened, becoming serious. "What do you mean?"

"Well…as soon as I saw you…Again…You said that there was something important that you wanted to tell me… but then you actually said Merry Christmas… then you collapsed." Jackie said as she yawned and looked into her coffee cup.

"Collapsed? What do you mean collapsed?" The ninth doctor became quite direct

"I dunno…" Jackie said, rather startled by the doctor's harshness.

"The regeneration was dodgy…" Rose said, randomly interjecting.

"Pardon?" the ninth doctor said incredulously.

"I think you were…unstable when you changed or something…" she added, trying to make herself seem more articulate.

"Just physically?" the ninth doctor asked, sounding quite urgent.

"Well… you acted a bit weird…" Rose began. "You said… you couldn't stop yourself…You just acted crazy…"

"Oh my -…" the ninth doctor said, he dashed away from the kitchen table and ran outside.

"Does he always do that?" Jackie asked, not really understanding the doctor's off the wall behaviour.

"No..." Rose answered worredly and rocketed off after the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm back but i'm away this weekend (I will think of something good i promise!) Enjoy

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's Trademarks...

"Oh Theta Sigma, how you have changed… However… your age and condition make you extremely malleable… and that has been something I have always used to my advantage…" she couldn't help but smirk. She remembered the 'old days', when her and the Doctor were members of 'The Deca' as well as the Master. The Doctor had always been more compassionate and emotional than the others in the group. Perhaps that what she liked about him, she admired the quality in a strange way, but could never identify with it. "And this girl, _Rose _she proves to be an amusing anomaly… I've never seen you act in such a strange way before… I know you've always had an interest in earth… but this girl… she really does captivate you…'

She had always had a great interest in experimentation… biochemistry and biology to be precise, and who better as a subject than the almighty Doctor? Causing the trans-dimensional vortex inducer to activate from Mandrivus, which in turn would bring both the Doctor's together, it was perfection. Simulating the conditions which resulted in the older re-generation's unusual behaviour was nothing short of genius. However, I had taken many months of planning… maybe even years, however she had time to spare… in fact time was one of the only things she had currently. This small experiment would in turn allow her to be free from her incarceration and allow her to again roam the galaxy and carry out her experiments and eventually, she would achieve her objective and ultimate goal.

The air outside Rose's house was icy and bitter, the rain had stopped though, which was a good thing, However, it meant that the bottom of Mickey's jeans were becoming completely drenched, _'Man I hate puddles'_ He looked at the Doctor, who was completely unfazed. Mickey was slightly jealous of the Doctor _'Oooo… I'm the Doctor and I can do anything… I can even walk through rain puddles without being the slightest bit bothered…'_ Mickey then realized how sad he was being, and decided to stop thinking to himself altogether. Mickey couldn't keep up with the Doctor, who despite inviting Mickey for a walk with him, proved not to be very accommodating. He was constantly ahead of him, striding so quickly that Mickey would have had to jog to keep up.

Mickey tried to figure out what the Doctor was doing, then he realized, the Doctor must have been mad at him, because Rose was with him now. And that meant that she wouldn't travel with the Doctor anymore. Then he'd have to go and find someone else to take with him on his crazy adventures. Although Mickey did feel quite guilty he also appreciated that Rose and the Doctor were too different to be in love. Rose was a human.

"Doctor…" Mickey started. "I know that you're upset…" Mickey started as the doctor paced rapidly far ahead of Mickey.

"Upset? Why would I be upset!" the tenth doctor snapped. Walking even faster now, but rather than sounding upset, he sounded angry for a moment, then he seemed to cringe, as if something was triggering different emotional responses in him. He shook his head and tried to maintain a reasonable… well logical pattern of behaviour. However, even the Doctor couldn't seem to keep track of himself, his mind seemed to be switching from one highly emotive mood to another. His head felt like it was going to split in two. He tried to shake off this feeling, however, even Mickey could tell something was wrong.

However, Mickey was still confused with the tenth doctor's behaviour, one minute he seemed quite calm, the next he was irate, tetchy. He tried to speak to the doctor with a bit more intelligence and sensitivity than usual, it wanted to prove to the Doctor that he was different from every other 'human' who walked down the street, he wanted to Doctor to understand that he wanted to be different, he wanted to be more.

"Well it's kinda obvious Doctor… you're in love with-" Mickey started.

Before he could even finish the Doctor interjected immediately, it was pretty obvious that Mickey had hit an ebbing nerve. "Don't you dare presume anything of me… Mickey Smith…" The Doctor looked down, he could sense that something was wrong with his hand, he looked at it. It had started to fade again. He tried to conceal again from view, luckily Mickey wasn't paying much attention to the Doctor's hand, he was far too busy by trying to think of something worth while to say.

"It's alright Doctor." Mickey attempted to be sympathetic. "I understand what it's like to be alone."

For a moment, all sound ceased, Mickey thought that at last he had got through to the Doctor, perhaps the Doctor would regard him a little better. Mickey always tried to get on with the Doctor after all, he was Rose's… weird friend… but a friend all the same.

"Alone? Alone Mickey…No, I don't think so… Alone to you is having your family and friends down the road… having a house to stay in, a town to live in, a country to live on a planet to exist in… somewhere to belong… somewhere where you're not alone… I don't have any of that Mickey… My home planet's gone, my family are all gone, I don't have anything… You have no idea what it feels like to be alone…" the tenth doctor's voice sounded harsh, but not only harsh, it carried such a bitterness that Mickey's skin began to crawl, it was one of the first times that the doctor didn't sound very human. Mickey had no idea that the Doctor could be so unforgiving, neither did he realize how alone the Doctor really was.

"Yeah well…I'm sorry Doctor… I didn't know… but you have to understand that Rose is a human… and… she can't live you forever…" Mickey swallowed, standing up to the Doctor was much harder than he thought it was going to be. When the Doctor is on your side you can't lose, but against him, well Mickey began to understand why the Doctor's enemies didn't really stand a chance.

The doctor, for a moment looked quite wounded by the comment, as if it had gotten through to him. Then he began to feel his head ache again, he put his hand on his face trying to shake off this weird feeling, all these different thoughts and personalities conflicting with each other in his mind. He could sense that he was beginning to fade more as he became more annoyed with the conversation that was going on.

"Well thanks for telling me that Mickey… Like I don't know!?" The tenth doctor muttered furiously. "As soon as I meet someone I am aware of the fact that I will live longer than they will…" The tone of the conversation went from slightly irate and patronising to deadly serious. "If you had any idea how much strongly that feeling resonated, then you wouldn't ever utter those words to me." The doctor sounded extremely threatening.

He looked as if he was in severe discomfort, he put his head in his hands for a moment and sounded as if he was wrestling with himself. The pain in his head began to increase, it was proving to be too much. His entire presence began to fade in and out slightly.

"Err… Doctor maybe you should take a break or somethin…" Mickey said nervously, not really having any idea of what to do it a Time lord was in pain. Knowing the Doctor was obviously _'ill or something… can the Doctor even get ill? Well whatever it is…' _He'd never seen the Doctor ebb before.

"Oh no Mickey! I'm quite alright… don't worry about me! I can look after myself… and it's not like I'm ever going to find anyone who will stay with me…" the tenth doctor glared at Mickey. "My life just seems to be one big disaster after another…" the tenth doctor seemed to go pensive for a moment. Then began to frown and then looked slightly surprised with what he had said.

"No Doctor that's not what I meant..." Mickey started, staring at the Doctor's ebbing presence.

He tried to shake his head, as if that would make him return to normal, However it didn't. He then looked irritated. "You're all talk Mickey! At least say what you mean… and mean what you say!"

Mickey was being to get desperate, he couldn't cope with this multi-personal doctor who was either giving him a verbal bashing or feeling sorry for himself. The ninth doctor and Rose then approached him outside.

"Thank God!" Mickey exclaimed relieved. '_The other Doctor can sort it out',_

"Oh look! It's Rose and I and me!" tenth doctor said with a dry laugh. The ninth Doctor raised his eyebrows as he saw his other self fade "That's not supposed to happen…"

"Doctor." Rose looked at the tenth Doctor concernedly.

"Rose…" the tenth doctor looked quite calm for a moment. "It's happening again…" He then looked pain-stricken again. "Remember my re-generation… it's happening again…I'm losing my grip." The doctor's voice sounded tense "But there's something else as well…Help me Rose."

The tenth Doctor then became quite placid, they all breathed a sigh of relief as he must have been returning to normal, the tenth Doctor walked towards Rose and looked deep into her eyes.

"Doctor! I told you…" Mickey said, however, he didn't sound very threatening. He actually didn't have any intention of doing anything to the Doctor, he was far too unstable. The ninth doctor held Mickey back and shook his head. "He won't do anything…"

"How'dya know?!" Mickey said furiously.

"Because he's m-"

"Rose…I'm not just a time- lord." the tenth doctor said rather quietly, raising his hand to her face. Rose flinched, she was petrified of what he might do, however, she somehow had a feeling that he was going to be quite tender to her. She didn't know how to react exactly.

The ninth doctor's eyes widened. No, he couldn't tell Rose… he wouldn't tell her. The ninth Doctor looked panicked, he went over to the tenth doctor quickly, trying to stop him from stopping him say what he was going to say. However, not soon enough to stop the tenth doctor from finishing his statement.

"I'm half- human…" the tenth doctor finished. Everyone stood still for a moment. Mickey stopped gawping at the two doctors'.

Rose and the tenth Doctor shared a look, she felt his icy cold hand touch her face, and she could feel the Doctor's emotional vulnerability, in this short moment. His hand was shaking with… almost a lack of confidence, a very human attribute he had never shown before. She could feel the barrier between them breaking down, for one of the first times ever, the Doctor didn't even seem remotely alien… he seemed… Only Human.

Rose froze, she didn't know what to do. Surely the Doctor would have told her this before now of it was the truth… this isn't the kind of thing he would keep quiet… unless of course he was ashamed… but the Doctor at times, seemed far too detached from humanity and his emotions to be human. She didn't know what to think.

"He's delirious…" the ninth doctor added quickly, trying to cover up for the tenth doctor, who was acting like a rabbit in a headlights. "He's losing it… we need to get him back into the Tardis…"

Rose felt the tenth doctor's hand leave her face as it began to fade out of time. She put her hand up to her cheek, she still looked at the tenth Doctor, even though he was being led away from her. She knew he wasn't lying. He did believe he was half-human, even if he wasn't. "But you can't be…"

"Ignore 'im." the ninth doctor said, trying to alleviate Rose's shock. Opening the Tardis door.

"I opened the eye of harmony… only a human can do that." the tenth doctor said simply, he didn't really sound like himself, but his delivery sounded quite whimsical, as if now he wasn't even bothered that he was fading in and out of time.

"Keep shut, you." the ninth doctor said venomously. The ninth doctor actually sounded quite threatening towards his other re-generation, as if he was annoyed at him for saying that to Rose.

"What's the eyes of harmony?" Rose started.

"I doesn't matter Rose." Mickey said, as they watched the ninth doctor lead the tenth doctor into the Tardis. He put his arm around Rose, she quickly shrugged Mickey off.

"Yes it does Mickey!" She said and walked and was about to storm into the Tardis, however she stayed just outside the door and listened to the two Doctor's argue… well the one doctor really… The ninth doctor. She could hear their muffled voices in conflicted.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!" The ninth doctor shouted angrily. "NOW WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK?"

"She deserves to-" the tenth doctor started quietly, it was quite safe to assume that he was back to his normal self, however, he was trying to justify his behaviour.

"Listen…maybe she does believe you! But I don't!" the ninth doctor snapped.

Rose gasped, what did he mean, How could he not believe himself? She was curious, Was the ninth doctor in denial that he was half human, or was this some random conjuring of the tenth doctor's imagination.? Rose wasn't sure however things would make a lot more sense if this was the case, despite both doctor's making the occasional comment about earth and humans, it was quite obvious that he loved the planet more than a lot of other places he had been to.

"But-" the tenth doctor started, trying to make sense of what had happened. He did remember saying that he was half human, however, if he had just made it up then why were the words playing on this mind so much?

"But nothing! The entire issue was pure speculation! I am a Time lord… We went through this I don't know how many times!" the ninth doctor said loudly. "You can't tell me that you forgot about the controversy on Galifrey."

Rose's hear skipped a beat, how could she not know this about the Doctor. Unable to stand the tension, she walked in.

"Doctor what do you mean?" Rose shouted loudly. Both Doctor's turned to face Rose, both looking equally surprised.

"Rose…" the tenth Doctor said nervously. "Rose I-" the tenth Doctor suddenly stopped and fell to the floor.

"Doctor?" Rose said, her loudness quickly subsided and she felt petrified.

She watched as the ninth doctor lift up the tenth doctor's limp body in his arms. He was unconscious and looked completely exhausted.

"What happened to him…" Rose said looking at the slender, but frail looking body of the tenth doctor.

"He's fading…" the ninth doctor said with an extremely serious look on his face.

Rose realized that the Doctor was right. The tenth doctor seemed to be slightly transparent in places... As if he was fading.

"We need to leave…" the ninth doctor said, holding his younger incarnation in his arms, he was surprising light, however considering that he was diminishing it wasn't surprising.

"Right…" Rose said. Without any hesitation, she ran outside she had to go with the Doctor, she had to know that he was alright.

"What's going on?" Mickey said watching Rose rocket past, as if she hadn't even seen him.

"I'm leavin'…" Rose said, without explaining herself in the slightest she knew that Mickey would cause a fuss.

"You're what?" Mickey said incredulously. How could Rose just say that and leave? After everything that had happened. At the Doctor's beckon/call she was just ready to take off again. "So that's it? You're just gonna go?"

"I have to go Mickey..." Rose argued, well she wasn't arguing, because she had already decided that she was leaving, and nothing Mickey could say would change her mind. "There are loads of humans… but there's only one time lord… we need to help him Mickey…"

"Yeah _we _do…" Mickey said bravely, not really liking time travel all that much, not after last time. "I'm comin' with you."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's other Trademarks.

I don't own Doctor Who, it's characters or any of it's trademarks (I was told to say this by my laywer... or someone who is studying law...)

"Mum…" Rose ran into the house.

Jackie looked devastated, she already knew what Rose was going to say, as soon as the Doctor came back she knew that Rose would want to go off with him again, and leave her and Pete behind. "You're going to go with him again aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" Rose said looking sorrowful, she forced a smile on her face, however, it was quite obvious that she was also upset.

"I just could… oh sweetheart…" She held Rose close and hugged her "You can't follow him around forever Rose…How can I persuade you to stay with us? I swear I'll do anything…If you want I'll-" Jackie started, anything she could do she would, every time Rose had gone with the Doctor, it had been a long time before she had come back, Jackie didn't want to be without Rose again, how did she know she was going to get home safe? All she had was the Doctor's haphazard assurance.

"I'll be back soon mum…I promise" Rose said, she could feel tears welling in her eyes. She had never been so sad to leave her mum.

"You said that last time…" Jackie had began to cry. Huddling herself in Rose's cuddle, Rose looked at Mickey, hinting for him to give some moral support.

"I'll make sure we get home soon Jackie…" Mickey said, holding Rose close and forcing them all the hug together.

"See that you do…" Jackie wiped the mascara trail that was on her face. "I'll leave your tea in the oven…I'll keep it warm…" she said, putting on a brave face, trying to hint to Rose that she didn't' expect her to be long, or maybe just being hopeful.

"With your cooking you might have better luck in the fridge..." Mickey smiled.

"You're a right charmer you are!" Jackie smiled, trying to stop herself from crying by smacking Mickey.

"It's nice…seeing them together… even Jackie… and Mickey…" the ninth doctor said aloud to himself, he seemed distant for a moment, as if he too longed for something more than he possessed, but then quickly snapped out of his momentary train of thought. "Now… how am I going to sort number 10 out?"

In an instant, Rose and Mickey entered the Tardis. Holding hands, the doctor winced at them.

"Don't get all sentimental on me you two… or I'll send you both packing… you too lady." the ninth doctor said pointing his finger at them both but particularly at Rose.

"What you gonna do Doc?" Mickey said, trying to act like the eager companion. The ninth doctor raised his eyebrows and tutted, rolling his eyes.

"I would much rather you called me 'Doctor' than 'Doc' you're not Bugs Bunny…you'd ruin lots of children's lives if you were…" the ninth doctor added quickly.

"Very funny…" Mickey said bluntly, he was only trying to sound enthusiastic. Which was hard enough with this Doctor. He didn't make it easy for Mickey to fit in, in fact he was deliberately finicky with Mickey's every action.

"I need to contact my other self…" the ninth doctor explained as he stood and paused for a moment. He considered his use of the first person before he carried on. "He might be able to help us."

How you gonna do that? He's in bed." Mickey said, again not sounding very bright.

"I don't call you 'Thickey' for nothing' you know… I mean another one Mickey… the fifth one to be precise…" the ninth doctor continued to elaborate.

"Why him?" Rose asked curiously, looking at the Tardis column moving up and down at quite a pace, it must have been preparing to do something out of the ordinary.

"Because he's suffered both the conditions that he-" he then pointed at the room where the tenth doctor was lying. "Is suffering now."

"I see…" Rose answered, she then added sounding excited. "So…How are you going to contact him?"

"I'm going to do something naughty…it's something that Time lords aren't suppose to do…" the ninth doctor said, configuring a mechanism on the Tardis console.

"Ewww!" Mickey squealed shrilly.

"Mickey wash your brain out with a bar of soap…" the ninth doctor snapped, then paused "Actually you probably do wash your brain with soaps… which one is you're favourite? Corrie? East-enders? …"

Rose and Mickey looked at each other confusedly with the ninth doctor's tenuous link between a bar of soap and a television soap.

"And the name 'soap' for that genre… it' so ironic… I think they're the most disgusting things on TV." The ninth doctor said, as he was flicking switches on the Tardis console.

Mickey looked bemused by the ninth doctor's randomness. He might have been an extremely intelligent being… maybe one of the most powerful, but he was one of the strangest as well. However, Rose wasn't as confused as Mickey, what the Doctor had said before, about being human, played on her mind. She just couldn't let it go.

"Doctor… what the other doctor said before-" Rose started.

"Right I'm ready…" The ninth Doctor interjected, sounding much more deadpan and looking much more impassive. Almost as if he had anticipated Rose's question and was ready to veer off the subject. "I want you two to go and see him in the other room and make sure he's okay… I don't want him getting any worse while I'm away… I'm going to direct my thought's and an image of myself directly through the Tardis console... So it'll just be boring for you two to watch" the ninth doctor said, "Go on, chop chop!" he said with a sudden vigour.

"Right…" Rose said, not sounding convinced. "Come on Mickey…"

Mickey did exactly as he was told, and followed behind Rose, like a small child.

As Rose and Mickey both left the room, the ninth doctor got ready to connect his thoughts' through the Tardis and create a holographic image of himself, or rather a shadow of his present self. This shadow would hopefully be visible to the Tardis in a different time zone, and perhaps at last he might be able to provide his other self with some aid. He was fully aware that it shouldn't be done, however, this was an extreme circumstances.

The ninth doctor stood at the Tardis console and stared at the Tardis column for a moment. He slowly got his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and activated it for a few moments, then closed his eyes. _'Please work…'_

"When am I going to go home Doctor?" Tegan whined, shouting down the Tardis' blank white corridor. Her Australian accent echoed down the halls. She found it ironic that an air hostess like herself, was on a flying ship that didn't have any passengers, no craft control, just some rickety old controls and levers.

"Tegan if you stopped moaning for one minute and appreciated the wonderful sights you got to see with the Doctor you wouldn't want to leave…" Turlough said with ambiguous delivery, it may well have been sarcasm, but he may have been being sincere. He pulled back some of his scruffy ginger hair, which added even more to his school boy appearance. Turlough was a hard person to read. Unlike the Doctor, who was usually very poor at concealing his real emotions and thoughts in a situation

"Anyway… I'm going to go and find the Doctor…" Turlough said sounding quite obnoxious, he ceased to lean against the Tardis wall and began to walk away from the room slowly with his hands in his pockets. "You're moaning is beginning to bore me."

"Well good! I'm not a source of entertainment!" Tegan snapped, with her temper flaring slightly. "You might not have been a spoilt grammar school boy… but you definitely act like one!" She watched Turlough leave and looked at the Tardis console, _'It's not that I don't enjoy it it's just…' _She began to think about the most recent of the Doctor's (mis)adventures.

Meeting the Doctor's other selves, playing the 'game of Rassilon', and meeting all the other companions of the Doctor, the Brigadier, Sarah-Jane and others, not to mention the Cybermen, the Daleks and of course… the indefatigable yet suave Master.

She was just glad she wasn't going to meet anymore of him, the 1st (old) doctor was a right grouch, he just seemed to complain a lot, she didn't' really have the pleasure of meeting the others. And that strange Rassilon person, travelling with the Doctor was definitely an experience… that was sure enough.

She then yelped slightly, a slowly an image materialised in front of her eyes. "Turlough!"

"What is it now?" Turlough said churlishly. Trudging back into the console room, making himself look deliberately laboured with every step.

"Hello." the man in the tired looking leather jacket…or the image of the man waved and smiled. He had a thick northern accent, that made Tegan cringe.

"Who is he?!?" Tegan said, sounding mortified. Watching the man put his hands in his pockets and wait expectantly for something to happen.

"I don't know…" Turlough said, sounding quite curious and slightly intrigued, rather than Tegan who just sounded rather abrupt and shocked.

"I am still here you know…" the ninth doctor's faded image said. Tegan jumped a little, as this man seemed to remind her of someone somehow. "Brave heart Tegan…" the ninth doctor's ghostly looking image smiled.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Tegan shouted, disliking the way the man intruded on her privacy. Turlough smirked at Tegan's outbursts, he always found Tegan shouting quite funny, she was hardly threatening yet this man seemed quite stunned.

"Because I'm the Doctor…" the ninth doctor's image explained, trying to sound as normal as possible "Nice to meet you…" He put his hand out, then realized they couldn't touch it. And brought it back "…Again…and Turlough… shut up laughing." the ninth doctor said quickly.

Turlough stopped laughing and looked surly.

"How dare you say that!" Tegan said furiously. "Listen to me you… charlatan! Get out now or we'll get the real Doctor to come and-"

"Tegan! I am the _real_ Doctor.. Whatever that's suppose to mean." the ninth doctor said, sighing irritated.

"Don't you sigh at me! I don't care if you're the Doctor!… you're rude!" Tegan snapped back.

"Why does everyone think I'm rude?" The ninth doctor said despairingly. "I'm just to the point… and everyone assumes I'm rude and-"

"Well _Doctor…_ you're a little late to the party… we've just been to Galifrey… and all your other re-generations have left…" Turlough said carrying an air of supremacy over Tegan and the ninth doctor, he always did have a slightly cocky attitude.

"You have?" the ninth doctor said, sounding surprised, and slightly less exuberant. He seemed to pause for a moment, as if he had been stopped in his tracks.

Tegan and Turlough stared at him for a few moments, if this was the Doctor, he didn't' seem to hate Galifrey as much as their Doctor, who didn't seem too fond of the place. This new doctor seemed to have some quirky behaviour, one minute he was up in the air, the next he seemed quite down. "Well anyway… Listen Tegan or Turlough… go and get… 'your' Doctor…" he said, putting the emphasis on 'your'.

"I'll stay…" Turlough said, not trusting his strange holographic image of a man in the slightest, "You go and get the Doctor."

"But Tur-" Tegan started, not wanting Turlough to be left on his own, deep _deep_ down, she did actually care for Turlough a lot more than she let on.

"I'll sort it out don't worry." Turlough whispered. " If he does anything I might be able to stop him…Now go."

"Alright…" Tegan said walking off. "No funny business you!" Tegan threatened.

"I've been warned." the ninth doctor put his hands up in the air, like a mock up surrender.

For a moment, Turlough and the Doctor didn't speak. Then the ninth doctor spoke, his northern accent filling the space and sounded particularly strong.

"Well… the Tardis: Gone retro…" the ninth doctor looked around like a tourist in his own console room. "The old white look… quite minimalistic… If I had a camera right now…"

"If you are the Doctor… how come…" Turlough began shrewdly.

"How come what?" the ninth doctor said, performing his stock pose, which would be folding his arms quite tightly and standing quite woodenly.

"Why do you talk like you're from the north west of England?" Turlough's eyes narrowed.

"Oh for goodness sake not another one!" the ninth doctor rolled his eyes. "Look because I do okay? I don't ask you about why you sound like…"

Then, a young tall and slender man stepped into the room. He had short blonde hair and was wearing what could only be described as a stick of celery in his lapel and cricket based attire, he had quite a boyish look and looked quite quizzical at the man who was in his console, claiming to be him. Although his figure was quite tall and defined, he didn't carry a very imposing and intimidating aura.

The ninth doctor smiled at the fifth doctor, he was… well like he remembered it being, but seeing himself...

Was quite strange. Tegan was walking behind the fifth doctor warily. "He says he's you…"

"Apparently you wanted to see me…" the fifth Doctor said, not looking particularly fazed, but at the same time not looking very comfortable with this apparition of the man in his console room.

"Yep… that's about right…" the ninth doctor said, smiling at himself. Not being too fazed or serious about what was going on, although perhaps he should have been a little more formal. However, it wasn't everyday you met yourself in the past.

"Tegan… Turlough could you excuse us?" the fifth Doctor started, looking at them with quite a sincere and pleading look.

"But Doctor…" Tegan started, she as going to protest and tell him that they should all stay together, or perhaps really, she wanted the Doctor to be with them, the Doctor did make both Tegan and Turlough feel safe, even if he was a klutz.

"It's quite alright Tegan…" the fifth doctor said, with a bit of sternness, which failed to sound stern. "Now go on…" he raised his eyebrows expectantly, hinting to both Tegan and Turlough that they should leave.

"Don't be long…" Tegan warned him, the strong Australian accent sounded even stronger.

"Alright Tegan come on." Turlough said leading her out, he wasn't convinced that this other man was the Doctor, however, he hadn't done anything bad, and he hadn't committed sabotage or anything of sinister intent. They both left quickly.

Both the Doctor's stood opposite each other in the Tardis console room. The fifth doctor walked with an air of caution around the Tardis console, whereas his faded future counterpart was stood completely still, with his arms folded and looking at his old Tardis, the fifth Doctor eventually spoke.

"Now…I don't remember you… so that would make you a re-generation from the future. Is that right? The fifth doctor asked sounding slightly intrigued, however, he was wearing a furrowed brow.

"Correct." the ninth doctor smiled, not treating the situation with any kind of caution.

"I would say it's a pleasure… but the last time I ran into my other selves… well it wasn't pleasurable." the fifth doctor said, he was now certain that this person he was talking to, definitely was another doctor… well another regeneration.

"Don't worry!" the ninth doctor started. "It's not like that! It isn't too bad…not really."

"So… how can I help then?" the fifth doctor said with a positive air,

"Well… it's like this…" the ninth doctor took a deep breath. "In our future… one of us…will be unstable after my re-generation… not only that but when his time zone and mine crossover… well it all start's to go a bit wrong…" the ninth doctor said, sounding a little vague.

"A bit wrong? Can't you be a little more specific?" the fifth doctor said, looking slightly incredulous at this doctor's lack of description, however, he didn't sound annoyed.

"Well... He starts to fade…in and out of time you see…" the ninth doctor said trying to improve his explanation. "And I know that both of those things have happened to me…you… before."

"And you believe that I will be able to offer appropriate advice?" the fifth Doctor put his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Well that's what I'm hoping." the ninth doctor said looking more serious.

"Alright…" the fifth doctor began, looking quite relaxed. "How much time do you have?"

"All the time in the Tardis." the ninth doctor finished with a slight smile


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! I have been at part time job all week (half term? what's that then?) Enjoy the new chapter!

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks... shame really...

Rose and Mickey peered into the room where the tenth doctor was lying quite serenely, he seemed to be in either deep concentration or relaxation.

Rose and Mickey looked for a moment around the strange room. It was different to every other room in the Tardis… it seemed quite minimalist… yet developed, as if it has been there for many years, with strange relics, a recorder, a cricket bat, some strange form of shield, and something Mickey was convinced that he'd seen it on some Japanese cooking program. Was this the Doctor's bedroom? Well the Doctor's room, they were unsure whether he actually slept frequently or not. They both pondered on this as they cautiously tip-toed in, trying to be as quiet as possible. Hoping not to wake the doctor up from this apparently deep sleep.

Rose suddenly stopped. She realized that the Doctor was in too deep a sleep to hear them, she sighed with slight relief and walked towards the doctor looking with a mix of concern and curiosity.

She frowned slightly; the Doctor didn't seem to be in pain or in discomfort, in fact he had an extremely neutral expression on his face, it seemed ironic that he was ill or weak at all, despite the slight ebbing of his presence, as he became more and less opaque from time to time. She gently placed her hand on his face and make sure he wasn't' suffering from a fever.

He didn't seem too cold; however, she could feel a freshness... almost like when you walk out near the sea front… well… what Rose remembered of walking near the sea front.

She watched as he breathed gently, she had always found it strange that the Doctor seemed to inhale and exhale so silently, despite having two hearts. She decided to not dwell on the fact. Rose smiled at his slightly boyish features, they made him look endearing and youthful, considering how old he was… Which was very old. He'd always said over 900… Do all Time Lords live to be 900? Are all Time Lords like the Doctor? After some thought she concluded that he must have been an out of the ordinary time lord… Rose couldn't image a planet full of people as unique as the Doctor.

She felt more and more absorbed by the Doctor the more she stared at him in this sleeping unobtrusive state, for a moment Rose felt quite detached from the Tardis and everything else. She felt like she could have watched for an entire hour and not realized the time had gone by.

The silence was quickly broken when a mighty book came crashing down off a shelf on the opposite wall, it thudded loudly the sound echoed through the room and corridors. Rose turned her head quickly. Mickey was stood against the wall, he looked tense for a moment and then whispered in relief" Sorry!"

"Mickey you're such a klutz!" Rose said half annoyed, half smiling, now realizing that the Doctor was unable to hear them. She then stopped for a moment, and picked up the thick ancient looking book. It seemed quite dusty and worse for wear. It was leather bound and had golden ribbed pages on the inside, despite it's aged appearance, it must have originally looked quite splendid. It looked valuable, Mickey frowned when he looked at the cover, the Doctor never seemed the extravagant kind. "I didn't fink he was the rich type…"

"He isn't…" Rose strained to read the strange character's that were on the front. She opened the first page of the book. It had a young man's scruffy writing in it. The words 'Theta Sigma' were printed and embossed in fine gold lettering, however, the words were crossed out hurriedly and replaced with a crude hand written 'The Doctor.'

"What is it anyway?" Mickey asked coming closer to Rose, who was sat at the foot of the tenth Doctor's bed.

"I dunno." Rose said, looking perplexed, she turned over quite a few pages. "I'm sure I've seen this book before…" she flicked through a number of the first pages, she eventually stopped to see a list of names.

_Susan, Barbara, Ian… _All of the names were written in different hands of writing, all of the first hands of writing were quite formal and posh

"My teacher at school had writing just like that." Mickey said, sitting next to Rose on the bed. She flicked a few pages forward…

_Polly, Jamie, Zoe… _

All these names seemed slightly familiar from somewhere… But Rose couldn't think for a moment. And a few more pages…

_Jo Grant, Harry Sullivan…Sarah-Jane Smith._

"We've met her." Mickey said, pointing out the journalist's rather neat hand writing.

"Yeah…" Rose said, looking through the pages quite engrossed… although she didn't really know why she was so interested, they were only names.

_Romanadevoraterlunda…_

"Oh come on!" Mickey said incredulously. "I refuse to believe that's a name."

Rose, for some reason recognised that name… she must have heard the Doctor mentioned it to her… she then remembered the occasion. It was when the Doctor had first let Rose travel with him, he was 'setting down some ground rules…' as he put it.

"_Are all Time Lords like you Doctor?" Rose said, she was so excited that the Doctor had let her travel with him. _

"_Naaa." The ninth doctor said reading a random book about the growth of Cacti on the Planet Barcelona… wherever that was. "They're all boring…"_

"_Borin'?" Rose asked._

"_Yep… boring boring people… all they do is complain all day…"_

"_Like you then?" Rose said quickly._

"_Yo!... I can take you 'ome if you don't start behaving…" he then began to speak more seriously. "Except Romana…"the ninth Doctor paused. He looked quite forlorn. "She was different."_

"_Was she a friend?" Rose asked smirking, thinking Romana must have been his girlfriend. She wasn't looking at the Doctor and stared at the Tardis walls, having only just started travelling with the Doctor._

"_Yeah…" the ninth doctor said. "She was special she was… she used to like the name Fred…"_

"_Doesn't she like it now?" Rose asked, unpacking her bag._

_The ninth doctor laughed, with an air of irony. "No Rose… that's not what I meant…Anyway… Romana helped me the with Key to Time quest…"_

"_Sound interesting…" Rose said._

"_It was an experience…" The ninth doctor became quite depressed. "She was the President of Gallifrey during the Time War…" _

_Tegan, Nyssa, Adric… _

"She must be an alien…" Mickey pointed at a name. "Peri…isn't that a chicken?"

"It's short for Perpegillium…" Rose said quickly. "You tool."

"That's a real name?" Mickey said incredulously. Rose smiled at Mickey, she really did find him so cute sometimes.

"Course it is!" Rose added.

"A human name?" Mickey looked baffled.

"Errr yeah…" Rose smiled. "Haven't you heard of a weirder name?"

"There was this guy down the road called Tristan once…" Mickey added, as if recalling it from the distant past.

"Oh Mickey! You make me laugh you!" Rose smiled. She then carried on reading the list.

_Mel…Ace…Charlie…_ Then their seemed to be a big gap in the list… and finally

"It's you!" Mickey pointed at Rose's name written on the book. Mickey recognised Roses' neat hand writing.

"I remember now… the Doctor made me sign it when I first entered the Tardis…" Rose said touching the page gently.

"What is this a crew manifest?" Mickey started, "I guess that these are all the people who have travelled with the Doctor…"

"It's my scrapbook…"

Mickey and Rose both turned around to see the Doctor sat up in bed. "So I don't forget anyone…Sorry… didn't mean to make you jump…"

"It's alright…No offence Doctor but wouldn't pictures be better… for you're scrapbook I mean?" Mickey said gently, trying to diffuse the situation with humour.

"Photographic memory." the tenth doctor said placidly, not sounding as excited and jolly as usual, looking at his fading hands and clenching them slightly. "But I always struggled with names." he said, with a slight smile. "No… it's not the names… I can always remember them… it's remembering the name with the face…"

"Not that you struggle with much." Rose added, also trying to add some cheer to the seemingly bleak situation.

"Well…" the tenth doctor said quietly. "Enough…"

"So how are you feeling?" Rose said with a slight urgency.

"Felt worse…" he said with a smile. "And better…" he added on a more solemn note. "But I wouldn't worry Rose…I always find a solution." He said, forcing a smile.

"That inspired confidence…" Mickey said quietly, trying not to discourage the doctor, yet at the same time making sure Rose could hear.

"Shut up!" Rose said, smacking him.

"It's alright Mickey." The Doctor added, making it obvious that he had heard him. "But I'll be fine, trust me…Anyway I've got number nine on the case…Why should I be worried?"

"Because you've got number nine on the case." Mickey added sharply.

"Mickey my other self's ego is panging with pain on the inside." The tenth doctor smiled, with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"I bet he is..." Mickey smiled.

"You know… for a small moment my inner…ness seemed to hurt slightly..." the ninth doctor said, with a degree of displeasure, but nothing too serious.

"Ah… of course…" the fifth doctor said, looking dubious, at his other self.

They had been conversing for quite some time, for over an hour in fact, talking about the current predicament and of course, as all re-generations of the doctor did, deviating from the point and discussing other matters.

"I think that I will be able to help or as you said… offer some advice…" the fifth doctor concluded.

"That'd be-"

"Fantastic… yes I thought as much." The fifth doctor finished. The ninth doctor looked shocked, for the first time, he had been completely predictable. He stood looking open mouthed and surprised. The fifth doctor ignored this and continued to speak.

"The solutions are simple enough if you have the right resources… Firstly… do you have a zero room? Or rather did you build one?" the fifth doctor asked, sounding hopeful and desperate at the same time.

"I knew there was something I'd forgotten about!" the ninth doctor said quite suddenly with a slight smile, almost impressed that he had suddenly remembered.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then…" the fifth doctor said looking quite unsurprised and disappointed.

"Don't you give me that! Who was the one who said… 'Jettison the Zero room' in the first place…" the ninth doctor said defensively.

"Alright then… the alternative… is that you'll have to go to where you are being summoned to with haste…time is of the essence!" the fifth doctor said with urgency.

"That's what I hate about being a time lord… one minute you've got bags of time… the next minute every second is a valuable commodity…but time is a passing thing… I'm sure I'll get over it." The ninth doctor finished sighing as if time was like a troubling wife that always seemed to nag at him and never leave him alone.

"I always liked Mandrivus it reminded me of The-" the fifth doctor began

"Eye of Orion… I know it does…" the ninth doctor reminisced, trying to retort after the fifth doctor had found him so predictable. "But…it's not the same anymore…"

The fifth doctor sensed by the later regeneration's delivery that something grave had happened to the planet. The doctor was only too aware of the fact that planet's had to suffer the consequences of time. One of the victims of time had been Trakken… thinking of Trakken always made him sad for reason. But he couldn't really think why.

"Ah… I see…" the fifth doctor found it difficult to talk about things that were quite emotive… in fact all of the Doctor's did, even behind the occasional bravado…he didn't find it easy talking about any sensitive matters. "Well… then you know what you have to do…"

"Follow the second star to the right until morning?" the ninth doctor asked, with a slight grin.

"Make your way to Mandrivus… as quickly as you can… our future depends on it." The fifth doctor finished.

"Don't worry…" the ninth doctor said, "I won't let myself down… none of me…" even he became confused with the use of tenses.

The fifth doctor smiled at the perplexed expression on the ninth doctor's face.

"I suppose our meeting has been brief… but eventful." The fifth doctor brought his hand out. "This time it has been a pleasure… and I can say that my future is in good hands…"

The ninth doctor smiled and didn't put his hand out. "Thanks…"

The fifth doctor then remembered that this was merely a projection of the ninth doctor, not the ninth doctor himself. "But before you leave I must ask… how have you managed to project yourself into the past?" the fifth doctor asked.

"It's funny the thing's you can do with a sonic screwdriver… when I choose to remake one…" the ninth doctor said, producing it from his hand.

The fifth doctor looked relieved and glad, almost like seeing an old friend again. "Well thanks goodness for that…" the fifth doctor sighed.

"Yep…And what lesson did we learn… Don't 'show and tell' Gallifreian things… they just get broken…" the ninth doctor said gradually slowing down with every word then stopped, what was at first quite a humorous comment took quite a sinister turn.

The fifth doctor sensed that the ninth doctor's words had more meaning than he initially thought.

"Goodbye…" the ninth doctor said finally.

The fifth doctor was then left alone in the console room for a few moments, alone with his thoughts pondering on what his other regeneration had said.

"You can come back in now…" the fifth doctor said,

"What was that all about?" Tegan said flustered coming back in.

"It's a story as old as time itself…" the fifth doctor said. "So where to now then?"

"I don't know Doctor." Turlough said.

"Let's see those stars…"

The ninth doctor shook his head a little and regained his orientation. But before rushing to the other doctor's aid he checked the console to see if he was on course. Hoping that for some reason, they wouldn't have to go…

He then considered it more. The Tardis never went to the correct co-ordinates… it usually managed to somehow be in the wrong place "For once, please be one of those times…"

It wasn't that he didn't want to help his other self… it was more a case of not wanting to go to Mandrivus.

The Tardis was, for the first time in years was being extremely well behaved and had not changed it's course.

"Why?" the ninth doctor said frustratedly. It was strange the Tardis had never stayed on course so well. He frowned. Although the Tardis was been led to Mandrivus… it would usually deviate slightly… no one alive could still pilot a Tardis as well as he could. But whether he piloted well was a matter of opinion. This time however, the Tardis did not falter.

"What's up Doc?" Mickey asked, walking into the console room and jumping down the stairs.

"Don't you dare…all you need is the carrot-" the ninth doctor lifted his finger threateningly. "What's up' is that the Tardis is doing exactly what it's told…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mickey asked, trying to see the problem. It seemed that the Doctor made a lot of problems out of nothing.

"Nope… she never behaves…" the ninth doctor frowned, trying to think of a reason why the Tardis wasn't deviating, he had even tried to deliberately change the Tardis' co-ordinates to no effect.

"Ah right… is it a love/ hate relationship between you two? Should I give you some space?" Mickey smirked. "Maybe it's havin' an affair…" he then laughed at his own joke.

The ninth doctor stared at Mickey for a moment, looking deadly serious. Mickey was freaked out, the Doctor wasn't seriously in love with the-

"Mickey…you are… on a rare occasion…not completely dense…" the ninth doctor ran around the console, sounding like he had found the solution. "In fact, this time…"

The ninth doctor and Mickey were looking at a strange wave length on the Tardis' console. "You're a genius…"

"What's that?"

"The anomaly…or the other 'fella' in your crude metaphor…" the ninth doctor said. He squinted at the console… then stopped dead in his tracks… frozen in familiarity. Absolutely phased by what he had seen.

"So whose Mr Right?" Mickey asked, still trying to use the context of his metaphor. He then took the Doctor's long silence as a bad sign.

"The… Omega Algorithm…" the ninth doctor stopped "The ultimate Scientist on Gallifrey's calling card …"

"Calling card?" Mickey said.

The ninth doctor was too stunted to elaborate. "But it can't be here…" he now began to get quite nervous. "Only certain Time Lords know the Omega Algorithm…"

"Like who?" Mickey asked.

"The Deca."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry again! Exams and A levels you know! But this chapter mentions my home town yay!

Disclaimer... I don't own Doctor Who or it's trademarks... if I did I wouldn't be writing this story I would be making it!

Rose looked woefully at the Doctor, who seemed to be fading in and out. She sighed heavily. He tried to be more optimistic about the situation, however the atmosphere made it quite difficult.

"Come on Rose… give us a smile." He said, trying to be cheerful. He smiled, however, it was quite half-hearted.

"I'm sorry Doctor… but I can't…" her lower lip was trembling, as if she was about to cry. The Doctor had shown her so much about the world, he was probably her best friend… the one who gave her more than she could imagine, she didn't want to lose him. "I don't want you…"

"Rose…" he said, trying to assure her speaking quite gently. "I'll be fine…trust me…or the other me…" he then frowned a little. "Just…you know…"

She couldn't help but break her slight tears with a laugh, he did always lighten a situation. "Alright." She brushed her eye, trying to put on a brave face.

"Now you see! That's more like it!" he said cheerfully, now giving his usual charming smile.

The Doctor looked at his scrapbook. He passed his hand over the book with an air of fondness and familiarity. It was more than that though, he almost felt like, it reminded him of his roots, his 'little piece of home…' or more precisely his only piece of home. His hand traced over the name, as he did so, he could hear whispers of the past… and haunting voices around him. His eyes looked around the room, however, he couldn't see anything unusual. He assumed it was the tiredness or maybe his over active imagination.

"It's alright… a bit brash for your taste innit?" Rose said, sitting next to the Doctor. "I thought a book like yours would be like… plain…"

"Oh we never did anything by halves…" the Doctor said, as usual using the word 'we' as a collective term for the other time lords, it was a trick he used, because then he didn't have to think about the word and could just say 'we'.

"So…What's Theta Sigma?" Rose asked trying to change the subject, saying the words slowly.

"_Theta Sigma…"_

The tenth doctor's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment; the words seemed to echo in his mind. He looked at Rose for a moment, he could then feel his consciousness ebb. "Rose…"

"Doctor?!" Rose could immediately see that the Doctor was ill, or something about him seemed weak. She looked hesitant and worried. "Doctor what's wrong?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, as though he was about to speak, However, he couldn't get the words out, He fell backward onto the pillow on the bed.

Rose quickly approached the tenth doctor. When she realized that he was unconscious again, she shouted. "Mickey! Doctor! Help!" with all of the volume she could summon. "Please Doctor… be alright…"

The tenth doctor opened his eyes and found himself in a different location than he was before. The doctor looked around in the darkness, which seemed to envelop him. There was nothing else, no landscape, no furniture… just darkness. However, he didn't feel intimidated by the darkness, it was the lack of time that made the place so eerie and foreboding.

The Doctor had always been particularly sensitive to the passage of time, perhaps this was because he was a time lord. However, it did see to affect him quite drastically, even when he was a time tot, time vacuum's distressed him. It was something that the rest of his kind couldn't really comprehend… it wasn't the sensitivity to time…it was the emotional responses that the Doctor had been infamous for on Gallifrey

Well, where ever he was now, time was at a stand still. He couldn't sense time passing, no ticking of a clock, no hum of technology, no nature. Time was completely still. He felt strange, it was deeper than a chill, it was something more, it was like an icy coldness that froze his core. He couldn't shake off this 'perturbed' feeling, no matter how hard he tried, after pacing around the empty space for a while, he concluded that someone would have brought him here for a purpose, he knew it wasn't a dream, it was too... quiet for one of the Doctor's dreams.

Time lords didn't usually dream a lot, but of course… the Doctor did,

'Blame an over active imagination…'

That's what he was always told, he did always believe there was something more to it than that, but at the time, he was hardly in a position to argue.

"Don't care too much for the décor…" he said, standing up dusting himself off and standing up. He tried to sound as confident as possible, despite being phased about the habitat.

"Hello Doctor…"

. The alluring, yet wicked sounding voice seemed to emanate from somewhere in the unknown blackness.

"…Who am I talking to?" the tenth doctor said, not falling for the intimidating surroundings now, more curious of the voice's owner than frightened.

"Oh… come on Doctor… that isn't the way we do things…" the voice said, it sounded like it was mocking him, at very least, it knew what to expect from the usually cryptic Doctor.

"Alright then…" the tenth doctor said, not sounding too stressed. "We'll have it your way…What do you want with me? This is a lot of trouble for a friendly 'hello…"

"Of course not Doctor…I've never been in the habit of simply saying a friendly 'hello…but you should know that…" the female voice said, emanating a smirk.

"By your extremely subtle insinuations, I get the feeling that you're trying to tell me that we have met before." the tenth doctor said, sounding quite amused by whoever it was.

"So cocky doctor…" the voice said. "You've always been different Doctor… that is what I've always liked about you or maybe I should call you… Theta Sigma…"

The tenth doctor's eyes widened. The only people in the universe who new his nick name were himself… and Rose… and this definitely wasn't Rose. The matter now became quite serious, he instantly hardened.

"Why did you say that?" The doctor instantly sounded angry, but also insecure. "Who are you?"

"Doctor…don't you recognise me? I thought we were old friends…" the voice teased the Doctor, who seemed to be getting paranoid to the point of becoming neurotic.

"Old friends? I don't think I've never met you in my life!" the tenth doctor said quickly. "Any of my lives in fact!" He frowned and tried to navigate the dark surroundings, with very little success.

"Now come Doctor… how could I know your nick name… if I didn't know you well?" she said, quite logically in fact.

"You know me very well… too well…in fact" he sounded cautious. His eyes were still flickering around to see if he could see some form of being, a device, anything that would help him find who this mysterious person was.

He felt two arms wrap around him in an alluring way, almost in a comforting hugging way... He stiffened, every muscle in his body became tense, he _did_ know this person, he could recognise their touch. He felt... close to this person, sensitive… not alone, why did it remind him of home… now he thought about it, he could even remember the action, someone in his past use to do this to him… but who?

He felt more petrified about recognising this person's touch more than anything he had felt for years. He felt like it was an immense weakness, although he couldn't give the person a name, he definitely knew them… perhaps even intimately… well, closely as a very old friend.

He was frozen, he couldn't do anything, he felt trapped, not by the other person, he was being trapped by his own emotions. He couldn't move, but in a strange way, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with this person, who reminded him of home.

"You miss home Doctor? Not like you at all…" the woman's voice sounded slightly more familiar, but he still couldn't identify it. She then seemed discontent, she sounded strong almost dominant. "You miss Gallifrey…you were never so attached in the past." Her voice then revealed a confused expression "You're generation has never been on -… How can that be Doctor?" she then sounded troubled. "Your link with Gallifrey… is broken? What does this mean?"

The Doctor began to feel more uncomfortable, he changed his gaze, even though there was nothing to look at, he didn't want his eyes to reveal what had happened.

The woman, or perhaps more correctly the Rani, could sense that the Doctor felt guilty about something that had happened on Gallifrey, something had happened there, something dreadful, but she couldn't tell what.

"Poor Doctor… Lonely then… and even lonelier now…" she said softly.

The words and delivery forced the Doctor's eyes to flicker with recognition, it was not who he thought though. "Stop it!" The tenth doctor could feel the woman delving into his memories. He remembered when Madame De Pompadour had said that to him.

His mind seemed to shut, doors seemed to swarm in his mind, blocking entry to his memories. The woman seemed shocked that he could do this so quickly, it seemed like he had had a lot of practice in the past, present and probably even more so in the future.

"Some memories have doors even you can't open isn't that right Doctor?… perhaps 'Doctor Who' is more than just a secret…"

The tenth doctor had never felt so unnerved in this regeneration. He could feel himself shaking slightly.

"I'm only playing games with your mind Doctor…" the voice answered.

The Doctor didn't seem to be enjoying these games, he was silent. No smart comments, no movement, nothing. Perhaps she was right, maybe she had revealed something even he hadn't considered.

"Or perhaps there is some truth in my words?" she said, now grasping his hands.

All the things this woman was doing, he recognised from the past, she had done it before, not to this regeneration, but a long… long time ago. The Doctor only seemed to become tenser and more stone faced. "It seems there is quite a lot of unrest inside you Doctor… unrest you won't even share with-" she almost gave her identity away. "Well… we shall be meeting again soon… very soon, I am looking forward to seeing you in the flesh as they say… I must apologise but…unfortunately… walking among your memories may have brought some of the more poignant ones to the surface…"

The tenth Doctor didn't even react to this threat. He was so shocked about everything that had happened that he was silent and absolutely still.

"They're only nightmares Doctor…" she added, as a farewell.

"No…" the Doctor said quietly.

He could sense her disappear in his consciousness. Then quite slowly, He could feel the foreground and background change into a much more sinister setting.

The orange sky of Gallifrey was burning… it was the beginning of the end of the time war...

"Well it looks like we've arrived." The ninth doctor said, looking at the controls, scrutinising them harshly. "But I don't think we'll need an umbrella… the weather looks okay…"

"The Deca?" Mickey said, following the doctor as the paced around the room, as if he had been pondering on the word for the last 30 minutes. "Hmmm Sound's like double-_decker_ bus…" he smirked and laughed for a minute.

""Mickey? Hmmmmm sounds like Thickey…" The ninth doctor said irately, also trying to concentrate on the external data provided by the Tardis. "Mickey your observational skills are really second to none."

"Awww thanks Doctor." Mickey fondly gave the Doctor a man to man punch on the arm. He felt warm inside, like the Doctor didn't really think he was an idiot. He smiled at his achievement.

The ninth doctor, however, raised an eyebrow and dusted his arm off, quite perturbed that Mickey had punched him like someone from 'the hood.'

"Shut up Mickey." The ninth doctor snapped. "It's called sarcasm…"

Mickey's proud feeling quite quickly vanished and was replaced with the usual feeling…inadequacy.

Mickey had a plan, a simple, (as usual for Mickey), but good plan… it was simple and innocent enough. Basically it consisted of telling both the Doctor's that the other Doctor had been 'making out' with Rose, so then he could have Rose all to himself while they argued, it would be short lived… and probably results in everyone being annoyed at him, but he wanted to outsmart the Doctor, just once, after that everything could go back to normal… (To put this into context, Mickey's plan began fruition about a second after Mickey realized both Doctor's could exist at the same time.)

"Hey Doctor…seriously…" Mickey started acting quite seriously. "You won't believe what the new Doctor's been up to with Rose…"

"You what?" the ninth doctor said disinterested, sounding even more like he was from Oldham or Salford than usual.

"Yeah…" Mickey said, trying to feign that it was some kind of scandal. "They've been getting up to funny business…" Mickey hinted unsubtly.

"Come on Mickey…" The ninth doctor replied unconvinced. "I'm not stupid… I know that's not true…"

"Yeah…they have honest…" Mickey said, sounding slightly desperate that the Doctor hadn't bought it immediately. "How do you know? It's not like you've been around…they might have been doing allsorts of… alien… things with each other…"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, he wasn't really the jealous type when he was busy. "Mickey I just know…"

The ninth Doctor actually found it extremely hilarious, and had he not been busy, may have actually played along for a while. But he did find it strangely likable that Mickey wanted to be alone with Rose so badly.

Mickey was getting desperate, his plan to get the Doctor jealous was failing,

"They've kissed!" Mickey said, folding his arms, thinking he had just scored the match point.

"Been there…" The ninth Doctor started.

They were both quickly interrupted by Rose's shouting.

"Rose?" The Doctor looked at Mickey's emotionally stricken face. He looked at the console then back at Mickey and then pulled his face slightly. He didn't actually want to constantly want Mickey to feel like the underdog, the Tardis wasn't in any danger, and he wanted Mickey to feel like he had some responsibility… this one time. "Listen Mickey… I need you to monitor the Tardis for me…"

"You'd trust me with that Doctor?" Mickey said, sounding genuinely amazed and grateful.

"Yeah…" the ninth doctor said. "If that…" he pointed to a screen on the Tardis "Goes red… yell…And if this…" he pointed at another console "Goes over 2.7 MHz… then let me know…" the Doctor tried to sound as stern as possible "I'm counting on you…"

"But what about Rose?" Mickey asked, looking worried. "Is she hurt?"

"No… it's not her…it's me…" the ninth doctor looked troubled.

"_Theta…Sigma"_

The Doctor looked phased, but the words didn't affect him as badly as the tenth doctor.

"Don't worry Doctor… I've got it under control…" Mickey was determined. He had been given responsibility and he had to make sure everything went okay because the Doctor trusted him. He immediately busied himself looking at the console.

"Thanks Mickey…Don't screw up!" the ninth doctor threatened, "Or you're going home!"

The ninth doctor quickly ran down the corridor, to see why Rose was shouting, although, he had a pretty good idea already.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I am so sorry... I haven't updated for ever! I have had a severe case of bad deadlines... but they are gone! This is one of those chapters that has to be written, however, I've tried to make it good... However, the chapters to come will warm up the action. Wasn't Doctor Who brill on Saturday? (Please review my story)

A special thank you to Scout girl. Who encourages me to write thank you!!!!

"Rose?" the ninth doctor came in hurriedly, after hearing Rose's plea for aid. "What happened?"

"He just… went unconscious…" Rose said, standing aside, allowing the ninth doctor to pass her. "I didn't know what to do…"

The ninth doctor looked at the tenth doctor, who seemed uneasy in his sleep, his face contorted in discomfort.

The ninth doctor strained to look at him, this wasn't physical pain, he could tell this was something else, something deeper than that. This was more like emotional discomfort than pain. It was strange, seeing himself in pain, but not feeling the pain himself. Being the same person, but not having the emotional response. It was almost haunting to see.

He then closed his eyes and placed his hands on the tenth doctor's head, like the tenth doctor has done in the past, when walking in the memories of Madame de Pompadour. It was necessary, he had to understand what was happening. Walking within his own memories was probably something that the Time lords of Gallifrey would have abhorred. But… no Time lords… no rules. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would or could stop him. He had been left alone, his actions were well and truly his own.

The tenth doctor seemed to become more uneasy, trying to move out of his grasp violently, writhing away from the ninth doctor.

"Steady on! I'm to help you!" the ninth doctor said, trying to keep the unconscious tenth doctor still.

The tenth doctor appeared to be in a frenzy, trying to loosen the ninth doctor's grasp on him. The ninth doctor didn't understand, why was he doing this? He could understand that he wanted privacy, but such a violent reaction.

"Will he be alright?" Rose asked, watching the ninth doctor wrestle his younger generation still.

"Shhh… Concentration…" the ninth doctor said, finally keeping him still and trying to link with him.

For a moment, they both looked calm, as if they were both connected and sharing the same thoughts. The tenth doctor's struggling ceased and he began to breath gently again. The ninth doctor was stood over him, his eyes closed, and stood completely still with his hands on his regenerations temple's.

Rose was slightly freaked out, both the Doctor's were completely still, they were both completely engrossed in their own one world, a world they both shared, Rose pondered, what would the Doctor's mind be like? It must be so vast… so expansive… she tried to not think about it, thinking about the Doctor for a long period of time was never a good idea. It usually involved her craving ibuprofen.

The ninth doctor too looked pained for a moment, he then opened his eyes and looked quite sadly at the tenth doctor. Who still appeared pain stricken, or perhaps not pain stricken, but more grief stricken… that was probably the more appropriate word.

"What is it?" Rose asked, expecting some sort of action or diagnosis. Or at least something more than the answer she was about to receive.

"Unrest…" the ninth doctor said, making it obvious that he didn't want to go any further into the subject. "Memories…" He looked troubled and let go.

"He'll be alright when he wakes up…" he heard the Tardis creak heavily, perfect untiming as usual. "We've arrived anyway… so he should stabilize…"

The ninth doctor waked out of the room looking guilty, the time war dream... he'd had it plenty of times… but it seemed that the tenth doctor had done more than dream about it, it had thought about it, in the quiet of the night all his thoughts were bent on it, the time war and the responsibilities of surviving such an atrocity. But not only surviving it witnessing it, not having a choice to stop it.

The unconscious mind is a much more unsettling place, especially for Time Lords, too realistic, too… photographic. The ninth doctor could unfortunately remember the time war all to well, his memories were much more than photographic… they were imprinted on his mind, he was there… he saw it all… But there was very little he could do, what's done is done. That was always the doctor's way of thinking about it. At the same time he couldn't forget, and this was the nature of the time war problem, as a time lord he had to take things as they came and move on, but as a person, no as a living witness, the time war was an event he could not ignore.

The doctor pondered further. There was something more than the time war that had made the tenth doctor so emotive, something that sparked off his emotions… something familiar from the past… maybe something from Gallifr-

'_No… that's crazy… I was there… nothing was left…'_ the ninth doctor thought. _'Just pretty boy getting all emotional on us…'_ he thought, in a characteristically hard northern fashion. However, the thought did keep creeping back into his mind, every time with more staying power.

Rose wasn't satisfied with what he'd said about the tenth doctor. The Doctor was occasionally vague, this was usually when he was either talking about forbidden knowledge, his past on Gallifrey… or the war.

She noticed that he began to walk off in something of a hurry. She was puzzled, and wanted to know what he was walking to, why was he walking off? Had the thing he had seen touched hit a nerve?

He walked into rooms, she was convinced hadn't been there before. She tried follow him as discreetly as possible, trying to avoid detection. However, trying to elude the Doctor was a waste of time.

"If they sold Rose Tyler's in stores… you wouldn't need a satnav…" the ninth doctor smiled as he continued to walk on, but now a little slower, giving Rose a chance to catch up with her,

"What up's with the other Doctor?" Rose said quietly. "He looked like he was in pain of somthink…"

The ninth doctor stopped, he then realized that this was tell tail suspicious behaviour for himself, and that Rose would immediately pick up on it. He sighed he could feel Rose's eyes staring at him.

"And don't give me any of that he's alright rubbish… okay…" Rose said. "I'm just worried about you Doctor…" she said. "Because you don't seem to ever worry about yourself…"

"He's…I'm…" the ninth doctor stopped. "He's asleep."

"Asleep? You never sleep…" Rose said condemningly. "I'm not stupid Doctor…"

"I do sometimes…" the ninth doctor said, deliberately avoiding Rose's accusation.

"What happened?" Rose asked, becoming agitated.

"Nothing." he started and stopped in the same moment.

"Come on Doctor! After everything… I thought you'd treat me different!" Rose shouted. "I thought you'd treat me better than everyone else! You always said that I was different than the rest of the human race… Well didn't you?!"

Rose needed a moment to get her breath back.

The Doctor meanwhile was stood frozen solid, as if Rose's shouting had made him feel guilty.

Rose was on the edge of a knife, had her raving got through to the Doctor? Or would he be deliberately stubborn or worse…vague?

"You know what Rose… I've seen some amazing things in my time…" the ninth doctor said, not answering her question but perhaps referencing to it, his tone sounded too solemn to be a random factoid.

However, Rose didn't roll her eyes in the usual fashion, the doctor sounded deep, as if he did want to answer the question, but couldn't.

Rose finally understood what the dream must have been about… it was obvious, the time war… She now regretted pushing him so much. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about it.

"I've seen global warming…. poverty… peace…" the doctor stopped and took a deep breath "War…" he then carried on swiftly "Beating world hunger… causing world hunger…" he paused. "Especially you lot… I've seen humans do the most amazing things Rose… perform things so thoughtlessly… so compassionately that I sometimes wonder whether you were actually heavenly beings… or there had been some form of divine intervention… then…" his face fell. "I've seen the same kind… commit such atrocities… such cruelty that… you didn't seem human at all…" he stopped again.

"Doctor… I didn't mean to-" Rose started.

"Sometimes… enlightened people make mistakes Rose…" he said, looking regretful. "I mean… humans are one thing…" he then turned around to face her, Rose could see the ninth doctor's icy blue eyes. "Not my people Rose…we should have known better."

"Doctor…" she looked away for a second,

There was silence, dead silence, in the few seconds, Rose looked at the Doctor with great sympathy, but she couldn't help but wonder whether he was sad because of what happened in the time war or lonely because of the consequences of it?

She then forced a smile, unable to leave the Doctor in this state, she knew that he had a tendency to brood over past events for a good number of hours. "Enough of that… let's go and see if Mickey's managed to not lead us into a time vortex or something…" Rose said.

"Right…Okay…" The ninth doctor tried to buck up a little. "How hard can it be… Even Mickey couldn't mess this up… not even simple minded Mickey…"

"FLIPPING 'ECK MICKEY WHAT'VE YOU DONE?"

"Well you said watch it if it gets over 2.7MHz's…It's only 1.4…" Mickey pointed at the console, trying to defend himself. "You can't blame me this time Doctor!"

"YEAH MICKEY THAT'S 1.4 GHz you know GIGAHERTZ…" The ninth doctor shouted furiously. "I thought you understood computers!" he then slowed down his speech and dumbed down immensely "Megahertz small number Gigahertz big numbers…"

"Well…I do yeah… but I thought… I'd er-" Mickey started awkwardly.

"USELESS MICKEY! YOU'RE USELESS…" The ninth doctor could not contain his anger. He slammed his hand on the control panel. Then calmed down, and took a deep breath.

"What's all this shouting about?!" The tenth doctor said, walking into the console room briskly, as if he had had a pleasant stroll.

"He's shoutin' at me Doctor!" Mickey said, sounding extremely wounded. "I was only trying to help!"

The ninth doctor rolled his eyes, Mickey sounded like an upset school boy. "God sake Mickey how old are you?"

"Doctor you're alright!" Rose said relieved, breaking up Mickey and the ninth Doctor's argument. Staring in admiration and relief.

"I'm always alright." The tenth doctor said, giving a wink.

"You're second best again…" Mickey said, digging his elbow into the ninth Doctor's ribs.

"You're third rate again… wait… again?…" the ninth doctor trailed off deliberately insinuating that Mickey had always been third rate.

"Well what was he shouting about?" the tenth doctor asked.

"He was chattin' on about gigahertz and megahertz…" Rose said, sounding quite thick. "That screen over there…" she pointed vaguely.

"Rose Tyler… for a moment you sounded just like your mother…In fact for a second… you were your mother" The tenth doctor said, sounding incredulous.

Both Mickey and the ninth doctor stopped in silence and both said in synch.

"Oh no… not another Jackie…"

"Well let's have a look then…" the tenth doctor again, brought out his black framed glasses and put them on. "Oh that thing…" the tenth doctor said, sounding unconcerned. "I've not even looked at that since… oh…" he stared at the ceiling of the Tardis, "…about a month or so…"

"You're having a laugh aren't you?" the ninth doctor sighed despairingly.

"Does he look like he's laughing?" Mickey said smugly.

The ninth doctor made a loud sighing noise, then stopped. "Well never mind… are you okay?" he asked the tenth doctor.

"I feel a little more settled… Probably because we've arrived…" the tenth answered.

"I meant after-"

"Oh that-" the tenth doctor interjected quickly, almost nervously "Yeah fine…"

"You didn't look fine…" The ninth doctor raised his eyebrow.

The tenth doctor paused for a moment, the ninth doctor detected this slight hesitation.

"Yep… fit as a fiddle…Any-" the tenth doctor said, trying to get off the point.

"Really?" the ninth doctor stood motionless, but was still intimidating enough that the tenth doctor began to hesitate even more.

"Yes really…" the tenth doctor sounded sterner now. "So… Mandrivus… were finally here…"

"Should we be concerned?" Mickey asked, trying not too sound frightened, but at the same time, wanted to size up the planet and potential problems.

"Well… no not really… I doubt there's anything too scary Mickey… However, after your screaming at small mice well I forecast a fear factor of about 3, maybe you should get Rose to look after you…" the tenth doctor said.

"Mice? Oh Mickey this is too much…" the ninth doctor snickered. "I'm thinking little girl-" the ninth doctor started.

"Said it already…" the tenth doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up… that was the old Mickey… the new Mickey is much cooler than the old Mickey…" Mickey tried to pull a convincing 'hard man' pose.

"Errr yeah…" Both doctor's said simultaneously.

"Come on let's away into the dark abyss!" the tenth doctor said, with over exaggerated bravado. Opening the Tardis door and walking outside.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the ninth doctor said, sounding much more level headed than the tenth doctor.

"No… he seriously does that all the time…" Rose said, with a smile, she watched the tenth doctor, who seemed to have so much more zest now that they were together again. She followed him outside, with Mickey trailing behind, moaning about an inferiority complex.

"He's never gonna find someone to travel with him with that attitude." Mickey said scowling.

"Mickey!" Rose snapped as they walked out of the Tardis.

The ninth doctor was extremely suspicious of his other regeneration's behaviour. His manic exterior was obviously covering up something inside himself that was extremely disturbing. He wasn't sure what, but something had seriously perturbed him, something he wouldn't even share with himself. It was something more than the dream, he could tell that much.

He frowned pensively, and followed the group outside, making sure that the Tardis door shut properly.

"I think there's something darker than meets the eye…"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello thanks for everyone who has reviewed SJ and ENA I owe you both...

Slowly, they walked out of the Tardis onto the surface of Mandrivus, the planet's surface now resembled the great dust bowl of America, but, there was no atmosphere, so the only thing that could be seen overhead was a littering of billions of stars in the vast darkness of space, the occasional white dwarf and amazing comets that even made the Doctor stare for a moment.

Despite the site in the sky, the air was biting with cold. The freezing air was enough to take Rose's breath away. There was a cold chill and the planet was extremely windy, Rose's hair was flying around her face madly, it was like a heavy gale on earth.

"It's like a moon, but not rocky…" Mickey said.

Rose and Mickey cuddled together to preserve warmth, the tenth doctor looked awkwardly at the ninth.

"I'm not hugging you…" the tenth doctor said quickly.

"I'm not offering." The ninth finished abruptly. He looked at Mickey and Rose and then commented sarcastically.

"Rose… seriously you're going to freeze to death… and Mickey feeling you up isn't going to change that…" the ninth doctor said bluntly.

Rose looked at Mickey accusingly. Mickey awkwardly looked else where trying to avoid Rose's gaze.

"…Sarcasm aside…you should really put a coat on…" the tenth doctor said. "Jackie will kill me if you catch a cold while we are away…" the tenth doctor smiled. "You should wear a big jacket… like me…" he flapped his long coat around smiling.

"Err, no way! You look like Columbo!" Rose said distastefully.

The tenth doctor looked extremely defensive in quite a playful manner. "Not as bad as him…" he turned to the ninth doctor and pointed at him "…you look like Blade!"

"And you look like a disaster waiting to happen." The ninth doctor turned to face Mickey.

"Can we please leave out the hurtful sarcasm?" Mickey said bluntly.

Rose looked around, she then looked to the north of that planet there seemed to be a collection of structures, buildings… well they were probably buildings once, they now looked to be covered in dust, so much so that they hardly resembled buildings, she squinted a little, she could make out the occasional shop sign and advertisement. It was quite eeriy, it was like a huge shopping centre after 100's of years of neglect.

"Doctor…" she pointed over into the distance. "That looks like a shopping centre… or something…"

The ninth and tenth doctor both looked at the structure. They both had a flicker of recognition in their eyes, however the tenth doctor quickly looked away, and the ninth began to kick the dust on the floor.

"it was once…" The ninth doctor said. "It hasn't always been like this…"

"Once upon a time, Mandrivus was a thriving planet… with an extremely cultured centre… full of life…" the tenth doctor elaborated.

"Well it don't look very lively now does it?" Mickey said looking around at the barren wasteland.

"It was though…"

"Mandrivus Peri!" The sixth doctor said, his head sticking out from beneath the Tardis console. "Isn't that superb? Much better than going to any holiday planet…"

"DOCTOR!" Peri said, all set in her short shorts, and her sunglasses, sun cream and sandals.

"Peri must you whine so?" the sixth doctor said irately, with a cord hanging around his shoulders. "You know you could always try and maintain a positive attitude. It will do wonders for your general demeanour!"

"I can't help it doctor I just want to go on holiday!" Peri shouted incessantly. "What is Mandrivus?"

"Mandrivus…" the sixth doctor pulled the large red lever and the Tardis and put his hand out in an over exaggerated manner. "Into the dark abyss, aye Peri?"

Peri rolled her eyes "Whatever…" she then walked out of the Tardis dragging her feet lethargically, making sure her sandals scraped along the floor.

However her attitude soon changed once she saw the bustling life on Mandrivus, the hundreds of people crowding around, with different colourful bags, all races, colours and types. There were so many people coming and going, bartering, buying and just talking to each other, in such a positive way. It was a hive of activity, one where Peri for once, felt extremely pleased to be.

"Doctor! You didn't tell me this place was going to be fun!" Peri said accusingly.

"No Peri you _assumed _that I had gotten lost… which is a very bad assumption to make…" the sixth doctor said staring at her, in an attempt to make her feel guilty.

"Can you blame me?" Peri said sounding tired. "After that dreadful mess in Killingworth in England…"

"You got to meet Robert Stephenson! How many people from your time can say that! You are without doubt one of the hardest people to satisfy in the entire galaxy. And I should know… I've met most of them." He snapped.

"Hey! I was helpful! If I hadn't made that sleeping draught then the Rani would have-" Peri started.

"Let's not go into that unpleasantness…" the sixth doctor said cringing, trying to avoid the issue. He led Peri through the busy roads and streets. "Welcome to Mandrivus entertainment complex over seven thousand shops and amusements on your door step! This is also the financial district, with over 700 different banks!"

"I keep finance and entertainment as far apart as possible myself… but I guess you can't have one without the other…" Peri said looking at the oversized shops. "Doctor why don't we go to places like this more often?"

"Because Peri… a doctor doesn't cure those who are well…to coin a popular phrase…" the sixth doctor said with a smile. He then walked over to her and smiled. "Actually I'll have you know that I am a very important person on this planet…" he then raised an eyebrow and looked confidently at her.

"Prove it." Peri said, not believing him in the slightest.

"I beg your pardon?!" the sixth doctor said sounding incredulous.

"Prove that you're a V.I.P…" Peri said with a smile, folding her arms looking dubiously at the doctor.

"Be surprised Miss Brown." He said with a smirk. And walked over to a random person and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir…" the sixth doctor said, sounding as confident as ever.

"Yes?" the man said looking quizzical at the doctor. The doctor's multicoloured attire, fascinated him, but at the same time, he wasn't overly phased, there were many strange sellers and travellers on Mandrivus.

Peri let out a slight laugh. The sixth doctor didn't seem too concerned yet, he looked quite relaxed "I believe that you know me…" he now had a smug expression on his face

"I don't believe we've met…" the man said.

"I am the Doctor… perhaps you've heard you've heard of me…" the sixth doctor said knowingly. "Also known as…Defender of the universe…"

"Never seen you…" the man shook his hand "It's a pleasure all the same…" he said and took a photograph, he then walked off.

Peri began to laugh. "That was V.I.P treatment?…" and raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed manner.

The sixth doctor, not only looked incredulous but looked disappointed and shocked to the core. "He mustn't be from here…" he said quickly, skirting over the issue "Or maybe he didn't recognise my startling good looks… I do look different from the last time I came here…"

Peri rolled her eyes. "That's what you said last time…"

The sixth Doctor caught a glimpse of someone familiar in his eye.

"Calador!" the sixth doctor ran through the busy streets, being an intrepid crowd parter (as always.)

The Calador was the president of Mandrivus, a long time friend of the doctor, he had met him originally in his first incarnation. He had always been an upstanding type, always for the people of Mandrivus, he was a selfless and amiable character.

"I do know you young man?" the aged Calador said.

"Calador. It's me the Doctor!" the sixth doctor said loudly and energetically.

"My goodness," the old man squinted and blinked to make sure that his eyes were serving him correctly. "Doctor… You have returned?!"

"Yes my dear friend." The sixth doctor stood close to the man and gave him a fond embrace.

"High President of Gallifrey or so I hear? You have come all this way to see us, we are truly blessed Doctor!"

Suddenly a crowd of people began to buzz the word Doctor. And before Peri could even say anything people had crowded around the Doctor chatting excitedly. "Show off…" she smiled.

The tenth doctor stiffened. Seeing the decay of such a wonderful planet seemed to grieve him more than usual. It seemed to be everywhere he went… He couldn't stop staring at the place he had been in the past which had been so lively and active.

The ninth doctor on the other hand was trying to be more pragmatic. Looking at the sky squinting a bit, as if trying to gauge what time of day it was.

"How can you tell if it's day or night?" Mickey asked.

"It use to have a synthetic atmosphere, it didn't have it's own atmosphere so they created one for themselves … and my home planet Gallifrey… was like a sun…" the ninth doctor said, stumbling over the work 'Gallifrey' slightly. "Like on earth… you see the sun and moon, Mandrivus use to see Gallifrey in the sky… but no generators… no atmosphere…no night or day."

"Awww that's a shame… I bet it use to be a really nice place…" Rose said, looking a little mournful at the now messed up planet, which looked more like a desert than the bustling city it was once claimed to be.

"It was… and in the fabric of time it still is… there you see? I was being positive…" the ninth doctor said. "See the way I did that?"

"Wow… I fink I'm having palpitations…" Mickey said sarcastically.

"Mickey!" Rose smacked him "Shut up! Sometimes you're an idiot!"

She felt at Mickey sometimes, he just didn't understand the Doctor, then Rose realized neither did she, she looked at the two regenerations stood next to each other and then realized how alien the doctor really was.

'_Just thinking there's two Doctor's is too weird…'_

But she didn't care, it didn't matter what he was, she would always be there for him, just like he would be there for her.

"Come on… the citadel was this way… or at least I remember it being…" the ninth doctor said, striding in one direction impulsively.

"Yeah you never were so good with direction's were you doctor?" Rose said harshly.

"I've have two hearts… and they are bleeding because of that hurtful comment." The ninth doctor said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

The tenth doctor was still stood frozen looking at the sky, looking at the black space in the sky, the only empty patch in this star filled galaxy, straining his eyes to see something that wasn't. Mickey walked next to him. "I don't see anything Doctor…"

He snapped out of his catatonia "No… neither do I…"

"Are you looking for something?" Mickey asked, trying to be helpful.

"Looking for something that isn't there Mickey…" the tenth doctor said quickly, trying to tear himself away from the big gapping space.

Nine different pairs of eyes had seen that planet. His home planet Gallifrey, every pair of eyes his own. The Doctor has seen that planet so much, he use to be sick of the sight of it.

He could see the ghost image of Gallifrey was burning in his mind, in his mind's eye it was still there, but his waking eyes, couldn't see it, not a trace.

He had always been the renegade, the one Time lord who hated the planet; he was always off on adventures getting away from home. He'd always been better alone… or with 'normal' people.

"What's that they say about Karma?" Mickey said.

"What?" the tenth doctor snapped defensively, it was almost as if Mickey had read his mind.

"I was always pretending to be off in a spaceship when I was a little boy in school, and now I've grown up and realized that was stupid… I'm actually doing it…" Mickey said.

The tenth doctor tried to lighten up and smile "One small step for man kind one giant leap for Mickey Smith…"

"_I never did like your glib tongue doctor…"_

"Rani?" the tenth doctor immediately zoned out of the discussion with Mickey and followed the sound of the voice.

The ninth doctor was showing Rose the sonic screwdriver impressively which was now making an extremely high pitched noise, he was half shouting because it was really loud. "You see Rose, I can configure the sonic screwdriver to give an anti aliased pulse which will locate the signal that we have been drawn to-" the ninth doctor was just about to finish his word when the tenth doctor walked straight past them. They both watched as the sonic screwdriver began to make a beeping noise toward the tenth doctor's direction.

"Lucky guess." The ninth doctor said turning off the screwdriver peevishly.

"_Doctor…" _

The ninth doctor's posture then became erect, he looked around quickly, as if something had suddenly caught his attention. "That sounded like…"

Rose then looked quizzically at him.

"Did you hear that?" the ninth doctor said to Rose.

Rose shook her head. "I didn't hear anything…" she said

"Let's follow him…" the ninth doctor said.

"Wait for me!" Mickey shouted, catching up with Rose and the Doctor. "You were just going to leave me there weren't you?"

"Would I do that to you Mickey?" The ninth doctor said.

The tenth doctor was at least a hundred yards ahead of Rose, Mickey and the other Doctor. Something or someone was not only drawing the Tardis but drawing him closer.

"Finally Doctor… you are so close… I can sense you… and I will be free at last…"

The Rani did just make into this chapter! I promise she will be in the next chapter more! You have my word (Please don't be mad) or I will get the Carrionites to seek you out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone,

Sorry I did try to post this last night but it didn't work

I would like to thank SG, ENA for their support... I hope you enjoy and review. I don't own Doctor Who, and no one is sorry than me

"_Doctor… Come and find me…" _she smiled, stopping her mental link for a while, she thought that she might tease the doctor for a while and stay quiet.

The Rani couldn't help but smirk slightly. The Doctor seemed so sensitive to another Time lord calling to him now. The Rani frowned, her and the Doctor did have… history with each other, but after him constantly humiliating and embarrassing her he couldn't possibly have… feelings for her.

She began to laugh almost uncontrollably, There was no chance that… surely…

"Doctor… what a fool you are!" she chortled to herself. "If it wasn't so pathetic I would be flattered…"

The Rani looked at the CCTV equivalent on the screen. Looking at the two doctors, the female companion and apparently a bumbling idiot walking behind them, she couldn't help but sneer at the small group who were walking as if they were in rank. She looked around her current place of incarceration. She had been in worse, also it gave her time to think about the future and her goal for this planet, her brilliant idea that would seal her place in the history books… but also, she could dwell on the past, the 'good old days' as the Doctor had always tenderly called them, she frowned, she found them embarrassing, childish and completely irrelevant.

She also considered that the Doctor might not recognise her, due to her regeneration, this could only prove to be advantageous, maybe it would impress him… doubtful… but possible… his regeneration certainly impressed her.

"Always a follower of human fashion…" she said smirking.

The closer the Doctor and his companions got, the sooner she would be free. She had to admit, the Doctor seemed so very different than he was in the past. Despite the old police box Tardis with the broken chameleon circuit, the staple assistant and the infamous sonic screwdriver. The Doctor seemed to bear a great sorrow, perhaps maybe he had lost someone or something he shouldn't have. She actually like it, it made him less cocky, he did need to be taught a lesson.

"That'll stop him gallivanting around the universe like he owns the place…" She decided that she would watch the Doctor as he drew ever closer, to see his reaction to what was to come.

The voice in his dream… well his telepathic experience was calling to him... dream was one of those airy fairy terms he occasional didn't like to use. The tenth doctor frowned, he could see a cavern, well an extremely well structured cavern, it had a large metal door, but still had a cavernous structure …

"In there… you're in there aren't you?" he said to himself talking to the voice of course, now determined rather than upset. He ran over in a frenzy, trying to over excite himself, to avoid become overly pensive.

"Not actually sure that's a cavern…" he slowed down running and looked quite quizzical, the others eventually caught up. "Looks more like a… caverny thing…"

"That was verbose of you wasn't it?…You're a moron you are, sometimes…" the ninth doctor snapped gasping for breath. "I'm not as young as you… I can't take all this running around."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard…" Rose panted as she came next, and Mickey followed.

The ninth doctor put his hands around the frame of the large metallic door. "Oh easy peasy… electro magnetic lock…" he put his sonic driver on for several seconds and then stopped. "Done in a jiffy…" he then pulled his jacket onto himself proudly.

"Right I'm goin' in…" Mickey took several steps back and ended up about a metre away, and then ran straight for the door with his arm in front of his body, his elbow facing out, ready brace the door as it broke open.

"Mickey I don't think that's going to work…" the ninth doctor said as Mickey ran at a speed to the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mickey screamed as he gathered speed.

However, he didn't open the door, he bounced off it pathetically and made a great impact but caused no effect on the door itself. "Owww!"

"Mickey you're so embarrassing…" Rose covered her face with a hand trying to shield him from her vision.

"I actually think it's a electro magnetic door… not a lock… Sorry Mickey…" the tenth doctor said.

"'Ow do you fix that then?" Mickey said, rubbing his arm and cursing under his breath.

"Hmm." The tenth Doctor stopped. He looked at the side of the door.

"Look at that…" the ninth doctor said, he peered at a console at the side of the door. It was a biometric tracer, next to that there was some form of screen, like a t.v screen.

"You see… they knew how to do things here…" the tenth doctor said. "Well… should I?… or should…you…well myself…"

"I must be the only person who can refer to myself in the second person." The ninth doctor said. He did eventually put his hand on the bio-tracer, the screen began to flicker, they all began to gather around the screen and the large door began to creak open.

'_DNA scan confirmed… traces of –traces of-hu-hu- traces of-'_

The electronic voice began to stutter as if malfunctioning or failing, The ninth doctor gave the console a well timed smack and it began to continue.

"Stupid machine…" the ninth doctor said irately.

Rose looked suspiciously at the Doctor, why did the computer stutter? Was it genuinely because of age and neglect…or was there something else? Rose hadn't forgotten about the Doctor and his confession to her on earth…

"_I'm half- human…"_

Rose for a moment felt so nervous, her insides were playing a cruel trick on her. When the computer began to say 'hu-hu' she could have sworn it was going to say 'human'.

'_Species confirmed… Time Lord of Gallifrey…'_

Rose snapped out of her train of thought, in a way thankful that it didn't reveal anything too sensitive or shocking, to her relief her insides settled and she began to calm down.

'_Playing visual message…'_

The Calador appeared on the screen, it was obviously a pre-recorded message, it looked like a formal address, The Calador looked much older and fatigued than the Doctor had remembered him being, the Calador wasn't a young man, but this was almost beyond the Doctor's recognition, he strained his eyes, looking at the worn shadow of a man he use to know.

"Calador?" the ninth doctor said, looking almost hurt to see the effect age had had on his old friend.

"Greetings… Time lord from Gallifrey… We regret to inform you that the events of the Time war have caused us to leave this planet… in search of a new place to live, I hope that when you receive this message the unpleasantness will have ended and all will be as normal… Despite leaving the planet, we have not neglected our duty to safe guard the item you have requested…"

'_Item?'_ the ninth doctor thought, _'What item?'_

He didn't comment and allowed the video to continue.

"Check out the bling that guy's wearin' Rose… he looks like a rapper or something…" Mickey said.

"He could buy and sell me a few times over…" Rose commented quietly.

"Shhh" The tenth doctor hushed, sounding quite teacher like and commanding.

"…It is here within this cavern… We have kept all of the security in place that you instructed of us… it has not been altered since you left us…" The Calador continued, sounding quite formal yet at the same time, brief and concise, as if he was eager to leave. "If you are retrieving the item to take back to Gallifrey, then I wish you the very best of luck… Good Fortunes to you my friend… May freedom reign on your people…" he then put his hand across his breast and the message ended.

The two doctors were silent for a moment as the message ended.

Rose cleared her throat, she could see the same doleful expression on both the Doctor's faces "Doctor what will he be talkin' about? The item? What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know Rose…" the tenth doctor sounded wistful, "I don't know…"

"Well the Time Lords didn't ever take help off anyone… it must be important if they sent it away to another planet… What would it be?" The ninth doctor pondered. "It can't be the seals can it?"

"Maybe it's a copy of all your computer stuff…" Mickey said, "I mean you lot must have a ton of info…"

"The central archive?" the ninth doctor said as an ambiguous statement, almost suggesting that Mickey might have been onto a good idea. He waited for his other self to respond.

"Naa… they wouldn't let anyone else have the Archives… not that I blame them…" The tenth doctor answered. "Imagine the stuff you could do with that information."

"Scary…" the ninth doctor affirmed.

"Maybe it's another Tardis…" Rose said quickly.

"No…" the ninth doctor shot back, quite viciously. "The Time lords don't… didn't like sharing there isn't a chance that they'd let any other species have anything that is technology…especially the time travel secrets…"

"Could it be a landmark or something?" Rose asked. "Or maybe somethink sentimental?"

"Mmmm…" The tenth doctor looked puzzled. "I'm not sure…"

"It couldn't be the ancient scro-" the ninth doctor started.

"Don't even go there…"

"Well come on let's get in there…" Mickey said, "I wanna get this sorted out and then go home."

"Oh God Mickey your such a hero…" The ninth doctor rolled his eyes.

"Mickey Smith laughs in the face of danger…" The tenth doctor said with a smile. "Don't you Mickey?"

"More like danger laughs in the face of Mickey Smith…" he muttered ashamedly.

"Not you Mickey." Rose said, rubbing his arm. "Come on then, let's get this thing… and go home…"

Rose and Mickey were walking into the cavern together, holding hands. Whilst the two doctor's watched and stared.

"Remember that whole 'Don't walk into a strange dark place on your own?' rule, I'm sure that's reception… maybe 1st year of primary school…" the ninth doctor said irately.

"It's typical couple behaviour that…" the tenth doctor commented.

"I don't like couples…" the ninth doctor snapped.

"Bitter much?"

The Rani had been watching the events that had occurred, however, rather than noting the obvious facts, she was watching more the behaviour of the Doctor, her freedom was already in place, the difficult task was done, it was now time to sit back and watch the fireworks and spot the doctor's potential weak spots.

"Now I understand Doctor… behind that cocky façade… you're jealous of that mindless idiot, because you are all alone… and he has that girl… 'Rose…" the Rani's laugh began to be so thin and sarcastic that it hardly left her throat. "I've never seen anything so… utterly desperate in all my days…"

She looked away for a moment. "It's sad in a way Doctor… I always thought you were a learned man who knew better than to trifle with-" she then looked at the screen, something seemed to be flickering, she rushed over, checking what was happening. "What has he done? Already! Doctor your very presence is enough to make things go wrong for me!"

The cavern's insides were lit with a luminous blue light, the light shone quite brilliantly off the rock walls, almost as if they were reflecting the light from somewhere. The people of Mandrivus had obviously gone to great lengths to keep this place working correctly. The entire chamber seemed to glow softly with an artificial light. The doctor was possibly 'whelmed' but nothing more. Whereas Rose and Mickey were stood, staring in wonder at the amazing sight.

"Wow, maybe its gonna be like Batman's cave in here…" Mickey sounded quite eager. Rose rolled her eyes, another one of Mickey's random comments.

"Prepare to be very disappointed…" the ninth doctor said cynically, looking at the area quite dubiously. "This isn't what it appears…Oye Lickey… come over here." The ninth doctor said.

Mickey and the tenth doctor looked at each other.

"No not you Mickey… him." The ninth said quickly almost embarrassed that he wasn't talking to Mickey, hinting towards the tenth doctor.

"Oh my God…that's one of the first time's he's ever called me Mickey." Mickey said. Trying to make as much of the moment as possible.

The tenth doctor came over. "Mmmhmm?" he looked quizzically.

"Lick that." The ninth doctor pointed at a stone on the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Rose said, pulling a face. "That's mingin' that is."

"That's the doctor…" Mickey said, even his eyebrows raised, "He is mingin…"

"Oh do I have to?" the tenth doctor said, sighing and pouting like a small child. "I mean that's gonna really hurt my tongue and-"

"Do it…" the ninth doctor said firmly.

"I can't believe that you are talking about licking a wall, like it's common practice…" Mickey said.

"He licks all sorts, blood, wood…" Rose carried on and then turned o the doctor. "Didn't you lick me once?"

"He was probably trying to kiss you and missed…" Mickey said, giggling.

"That was so grossly incorrect that I don't have to comment." The tenth doctor answered and then started to lick the wall.

Mickey looked quizzically at Rose mouthing "What does that mean?"

"It means you're wrong Mickey… I know that's rare for a person of your vast intelligence… but you'll cope…" the ninth doctor added wryly.

Mickey looked confusedly at Rose and then the tenth doctor, whose tongue appeared to be stuck to the wall.

"I 'ink I 'no what it is…" the tenth doctor said inaudibly, trying to remove his tongue.

The ninth doctor shook his head despairingly. "I can't believe this is going to happen to me…"

"It's Krintaneoxide…" the tenth doctor said, now leaving his charming demeanour behind and looking confused. He produced his thick framed glasses and stared at the wall, squinting with a perplex look on his face.

"Krintaneoxide?" the ninth doctor frowned and looked puzzled. "Now that's very odd."

Rose and Mickey looked at each other, and whispered.

"Should I ask or should you?" Mickey asked.

"…What is Krintaneoxide?" Rose asked loudly.

"It's an oxygen compound… it's a rock formation that's used for planet's with no oxygen in the atmosphere…"

"That's why we could breathe." Rose affirmed.

"Yes… but that means that they are keeping something alive in here…" the ninth doctor said. "That means that the 'item.' Is a person…"

"Whose been neglected for how long?" Mickey said, "How will they survive?"

"That's what I'm worried about." The ninth doctor answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again, it was a quick update this time, the story is beginning to speed up and I have a bit more time to write it. I hope you like it

Thanks to everyone who reads, please comment, And enjoy.

It doesn't matter what dimension I am in I still don't own Doctor Who or it's trademarks...

"So…" the tenth doctor said, quite randomly, "We can assume… although assuming is a very bad thing to do, that the item is living, we can also assume that it is probably a person… However, this 'person' doesn't need to eat or drink much…unless there is some sort of replicator… but even so, they would have to have either used it very infrequently or eaten a bear minimum… because that recording is from quite a time ago…" the tenth doctor babbled, even the ninth doctor looked slightly bemused by his other self talking ten to the dozen.  
"What kind of person does that?" Rose said as a general statement of disbelief.

"An anorexic?" Mickey said, trying to be humorous.

Everyone looked at Mickey for a moment.

"No… Mickey…" the tenth doctor skirted over the issue quickly. "So it obviously must be one of…"

"725 species…" the ninth doctor finished.

"And if I discount any over 700 light years away…" the tenth doctor said to his other self, as if talking to a super computer.

"that's 23…" The ninth doctor continued.

"And out of those 23… how many are actually capable of any kind of extreme evil or destruction or tyranny." The tenth doctor continued.

The ninth doctor paused for a moment, paused and then smiled "None."

"_None Doctor? Aren't you being a bit presumptuous?" _

The ninth doctor looked quickly but subtly around the room. It definitely wasn't himself talking telepathically… In fact the tenth doctor was continuing to babble onto Rose and Mickey, who were perhaps confused but amused as well, the tenth doctor was perhaps doing this deliberately, but the ninth doctor couldn't tell. They hadn't taken note of the ninth doctor, that wasn't a bad thing at this moment in time though.

'_I don't know… that would depend on who you are…'_ the ninth doctor answered confidently.

'_Mmmm… I thought as much Doctor…' _the Rani's telepathic voice still managed to carry a smirk.

'_Ah! So you know me, should I be honoured?' _the ninth doctor was quite amused, this voice, for some reason seemed arrogant, and he couldn't possibly imagine why, it didn't sound like anyone particularly threatening. Infact, he was more than confident that he would be able to satisfyingly defeat them in any encounter.

'_Do you think it's honourable to be known as a trouble maker?' _the Rani retorted.

'_From someone who is stuck in a dark cave for at the very least 10 years… I'll take it as a compliment…' _the ninth doctor rebuked, curious about the person he was talking to.

'_Very witty Doctor…'_ The Rani replied, she thought this Doctor was quite a challenge, he was much colder on the exterior, and harder to rattle than his young counterpart, she was waiting to find the crack, there had to be something, every doctor seemed to have one or another, otherwise it wouldn't be the Doctor.

'_Mmm…'_The doctor was now airing on the side of caution, this person seemed to be talking to him in a very familiar fashion, the tone, the delivery, it was so reminiscent of another person that he could predict her action's perfectly.

'_Haven't let your other self know that we're having this chat?' _

The Rani smiled smugly, she knew she had him now, she knew that this would shake him considerably, it's not everyday that someone would guess that he had another self, in fact hardly anyone at all.

The ninth doctor stopped, he considered how to continue this discussion, the person had obviously done this to try and perturb him, a shock tactic.

'_Well I don't know…Don't you think I'd know? I mean we do think practically the same…'_ the ninth doctor answered, trying to confuse whoever his interrogator was.

'_I can isolate regenerations of you Doctor, so maybe he doesn't know or maybe you are too closely linked…' _she answered.

Now this did make the Doctor stop, no one used the term regeneration really, except Gallifreians. And as the Doctor was so skilful in the art of changing his demeanour in the blink of an eye, he decided to change from quite cheerful to extremely focused, he did use the technique to foil many evil geniuses and annoy many of his previous companions.

_'That makes you a very unique person…' _the ninth doctor said, now sounding quite serious.

'_Perhaps Doctor… or maybe, that makes me a bit more like you than you are giving me credit for…' _The Rani was just about to finish.

'_You're going to freeze me out now? I don't think so whoever you are.' _the ninth doctor sounded mentally irate.

"Doctor?" Rose said, for the fourth time.

The Rani broke her link with the Doctor, she was perturbed, the Doctor had nearly found out who she was and nearly maintained the mental link, she couldn't risk doing it again. He seemed to suspect her much more than the other regeneration, he seemed more naïve (not that naive was really an appropriate word for a time lord.)

"For goodness sake!" he shouted annoyed that Rose had broken his concentration. "Rose!"

"Doctor!" Rose snapped. "I asked you a question about 4 times and you just blanked me!"

"I was in contact with whatever was stuck in here!" the shouted in an angry blur.

"Well don't shout at me!" Rose shouted back, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't do two things at once.

"Don't distract me then!" The ninth doctor retorted. Sometimes he despaired of people who didn't understand his own private world. _'Two things at once? I'm doing seven things at once on a good day!' _he thought indignantly.

"God! Doctor get a grip!" Rose answered angrily, but she stopped, she found it unusual that the Doctor would shout at Rose, he hardly ever did that... only when he was really annoyed, he had only done it once, and that was when she and her dad had… well…

"Don't mind us." Mickey said, watching Rose and the ninth doctor argue with each other.

"We'll just wait here 'til you've finished." The tenth doctor added looking at his watch, after Mickey's comment.

The ninth doctor stopped. "Sorry…" he still sounded annoyed, and said the word quickly. He was actually sorry, but was being churlish.

"It's alright." She snapped, it obviously wasn't alright, she was actually quite offended, but let it go.

"Wait a minute… you made contact?" Mickey said, finally paying attention to what the Doctor had said.

"Well she made contact with me…" the tenth doctor answered, scratching the side of his nose, not looking particularly shocked.

"You knew!?" Mickey exclaimed.

"Of course I knew… he's me! And I'm him and-"

"But you didn't tell us?" Rose said slowly, becoming slightly more annoyed.

"Well…" the tenth doctor started. "I didn't see the need really…it wouldn't have made any difference…You still would have nattered at me…"

"Sometimes you're just so alien Doctor!" Rose snapped angrily. "What if _we _wanted to know?"

The tenth doctor stopped, he looked wounded as if she had really upset him. Her temper died down seeing the Doctor's broken hearted face was enough to subdue her.

"So it's a she?" Rose said, her temper had died down and now sounded calm again.

"Yep." The ninth doctor added. "Well let's concentrate on getting to her…not speculating who she is…"

"Alright then… good finking Doc." Mickey said trying to alleviate the situation.

"MICKEY! STOP WITH THE 'DOC' THING!" the ninth doctor said sharply. "Or you'll never say it or anything else again! Alright?"

"Clear as mud."

"For God sake!" the ninth doctor said furiously.

"I'm only joking Doctor." Mickey said, trying to be funny. "I get you really."

"Don't' joke either… in fact Mickey just don't speak to me and don't look at me… and don't come near me and then I will be the closest thing to a friend as I can possibly get." The ninth doctor added.

"You're so standoffish Doctor." Mickey teased. "I'm gonna get through to you though… we will be like dead close like you are with Rose… we'll be able to save the world together and 'feel the force of time' or something like that right?"

"It's not flipping Star Wars, Mickey! This is my life you're taking the mick out of." The ninth doctor added coarsely.

"Let's move on…" the tenth doctor said quickly, sensing the tension. "Apparently, there will be some security to get through this prison like thing... Now my knowledge of prisons on Mandrivus is very slight, but I know a few things, there'll be 3 different security levels to pass through…"

"Sounds easy enough." Rose said.

"I bet it's not as easy as that…" Mickey said, now becoming more focused, as they passed through the first door. "It's never been that easy before…"

The tenth doctor put his hand on another biometric reader and the door opened. "After you." He put his hand out with a flourish, Mickey and Rose went in first, then the ninth doctor and then the tenth doctor.

The next room they entered was similar to the last, it was still cavernous in design, However, this time there were two different doors.

"Two doors…" The ninth doctor said.

"Double locking device… So it was designed for two Time Lords to get in…" the tenth doctor finished. "Yes It all makes sense now!"

"What?" Mickey asked.

"It must only be Time Lords who have access, that's why there is a bio reader in the first place!"

"But because there aren't two Time lords… they had to get me and you." The ninth doctor said. "Yes it's all making a bit more sense now."

"That mean's we'll have to split up… to find our prisoner." The tenth doctor gave the ninth doctor a sideways glance. _'We'll have to take a door each…' _the tenth doctor commented mentally.

'_Not a problem…' _the ninth doctor answered. _'We have the same thoughts and ideas so we'll do the same thing… won't I?'_

'_But I can't leave Mickey and Rose out here…' _the tenth doctor looked concernedly at the two young humans, who seemed to be getting quite chilly in the cold.

'_I'll take Rose… you take Mickey…' _the ninth doctor tried to assume quickly.

The tenth doctor frowned for a minute, then agreed, the ninth doctor would probably suffer a nervous breakdown before taking Mickey under his wing. "Come on Mickey, you're coming with me…"

"Yeah! Coz I'm just as happy to not be going with you as you are to not be going with me!" he said to the ninth doctor. "I don't have to be psychic to figure out that's what you were saying."

"Does that mean I'm coming with you?" Rose asked the ninth doctor, trying to maintain her moody attitude.

"That depends… do you want to come with me?" the ninth doctor smiled. "Rose Tyler are you ready to risk life and limb with me again?"

"I did the first time didn't I?" Rose surrendered to him, the moody attitude vanished.

The ninth doctor grasped her hand she blushed and give it a good squeeze.

"Well then lets go…" the tenth doctor said, sighing.

So they both entered their separate doors. Mickey's plan could commence again (Mickey's awesome plan part 2), he had failed to persuade the ninth doctor that Rose had had some hanky panky in the Tardis with his other regeneration, and he was just about to do it with this Doctor but then suddenly he stopped…

He saw the tenth doctor's expression, he noticed that he looked worn, world weary and jaded. The tenth doctor took a deep breath as he walked through the door into the next room. Mickey could feel the coolness of the air, the Doctor seemed sad for some reason.

"You alright Doctor?" Mickey asked, looking sympathetically at the Doctor.

The tenth doctor took a deep breath and then tried to disguise his expression with a smiled. "Me Mickey? I'm always alright…" he said, approaching a panel on the wall, "Ahh advance Quadra-physics…" the tenth doctor said. "Only Time Lords can solve them… and I'm a bit rusty myself… good job I'm around really, or that poor person will be stuck in there forever." He tried to ignore Mickey's comment, and began to solve the impossibly difficult puzzle that was on the panel, his hands were running across the screen faster than Mickey had ever seen anyone on a computer.

"You just look… well… sad I suppose." Mickey said, he knew he couldn't help the Doctor with the puzzle, but the least he could do was help him.

"Nahhh Mickey, not me… I don't have time to be sad…" the doctor commented half heartedly, it was obvious that his full concentration was in solving the equation on the panel, he actually found performing computations quite boring... yet challenging at the same time.

"What about Madame de Pompador… you were sad about her." Mickey commented. "And I think you're sad because of your home… like before when you said you were looking for something…and it wasn't there…"

The tenth doctor remained silent and carried on working on the equation.

"You can't just ignore it Doctor…" Mickey said quietly. "I know that you're sad but-"

Mickey trailed off, he got the impression that the Doctor was ignoring him. The Doctor wasn't ignoring him, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

'_My lonely angel…' _

His thoughts became clouded for a moment, he was going to lose Rose just like he lost Madame de Pompador, just like he always seemed to lose-

He went back to the equation, his consolation, things might come and go, but at least his logic and knowledge wouldn't leave him. As long as there were problems to solve, the Doctor always had something to offer. There was always an answer to an equation, a definite right and wrong, and at the end of it, a sense of achievement, and a sense of gain.

On the opposite side of the wall, Rose and the ninth doctor were having an entirely different conversation.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Yep…" he said, already half way through his Quadra-physic equation.

"What's it like having the other Doctor around?" Rose asked, leaning on the wall.

"What's it like? Well it's interesting… I pick things up about myself I wouldn't notice." The ninth doctor answered.

"Like what?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, I think I do ramble on a bit." The ninth doctor answered, tapping furiously at the panel on the wall.

"Well… that's you Doctor…amazing, but you say the most random things…"

"Is that the only word that people from earth say these days? It was _random_… This is _random, _it's just _randomness… _You want random try solving Quadra physics…" he said.

"Hey Doctor…" Rose started.

"Yep…" the ninth doctor answered.

"Do you think you'll ever settle down? You know… Stop helping people and just stop…"

"What me personally?" the ninth doctor said. "That would be impossible." He smiled.

"I meant you… as the Doctor…" Rose said. "Do you think that one day… you'll not help planets and stuff."

He looked away from his console. "Nah… I have to save you lot, I have to save everyone every now and again… I keep pottering along." He quickly turned back.

"Good…" Rose smiled, she knew as long as the Doctor was close to hand, then the universe was safe. She also knew that other people could be deeply touched by the Doctor as much as she was.

"Just two more sub-divisions and- finished… Sometimes I am a genius." The ninth doctor said, impressed by his own knowledge. His door unlocked,

"After you Rose." The ninth doctor smiled.

"I think we should go in together." Rose said timidly.

"Oh really?" the ninth doctor said holding her hand. "Well then… lead the way."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Hope you are all well. I will be quite busy for a while (A levels and all) so I might not be able to update for a while. However! Never fear i will try and update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy

I don't own Doctor Who... or any of it's trademarks. Just the planet Mandrivus and Axtra... (you'll get it later)

"I'm finished." The tenth doctor said looking studiously at the panel on the wall, as he finished the door began to creak open. "See… I can do it just like him next door."

"Woah…" Mickey said. "Where did you learn all that random stuff?" Mickey said. "The equations and stuff… at Alien Academy?" Mickey asked as they began to move. "I mean I bet not even everyday alien's know that stuff."

"Again with the 'random' thing…" the tenth doctor said as he hurriedly walked through the door. "I just know it okay… Lots of studying… and travelling… actually probably just the travelling… didn't study a lot… never really motivated enough… you know if I would have applied myself at school I could ha-" He then stood, as still as stone as Mickey walked forward.

"What's that thing Doctor?" Mickey said, pointing at a chair in the middle of the room.

"What?" The tenth doctor looked incredulously. "Oh no no no no no!" The tenth doctor ran around the chair, checking small circuit boards that were covered underneath metal casing on the small chair. "It can't be…"

"What is it?" Mickey said. "It's not an electric chair is it?" Mickey asked fearfully, taking steps away cautiously. "Because if it is then-"

"No…it's an emotive reactor…" the tenth doctor looked quite cautious of the chair himself, "They weren't meant to be in use anymore…" he put his hand on the chair arm. "There must only be these two left in existence…"

The metal was cold, icy cold, it must have been neglected for years. "These security checks… we've had one purely based on the brain… calculations… computations that sort of thing… this one is purely emotional… the door will only open if I can control my emotional impulses…"

"I don't get it… I mean maths is one thing… but why do your emotions matter?" Mickey asked.

"To make sure that the person coming in here doesn't have an ulterior motive…" the tenth doctor said.

Mickey blinked several times as an indicator that he didn't understand anything the Doctor had said. The Doctor didn't elaborate, he just raised his eyebrows at Mickey, as if disappointed in Mickey.

"Ah right… it's like a measure of your intentions." Mickey said, trying to summarize.

"Yeah… But… I don't believe that this machine will still be working properly after how ever many years it's been… it's well over 5…and these machines are high maintenance… and it's my brain it's going to be manipulating… I don't want any problems…" the tenth doctor placed his sonic driver next to the circuits for a few minutes. However, it wasn't having any effect. "There are enough problems in there already. Anyway Mickey did you know that-"

Mickey stared blankly at the Doctor as he continued to talk profusely about the model of genius engineering that was in front of him, well it was genius until it broke. 'Typical Doctor,' thought Mickey whilst not listening to the Doctor 'It's always brilliant until it breaks...'

"The sonic screwdriver isn't making any difference." The tenth doctor sighed slightly irritated, but not overly so.

"Will Rose and the ninth doctor be doing the same thing?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe…" the tenth doctor said knowingly.

"STUPID LOCK OUT!" the ninth doctor kicked his chair aggressively, and cursed loudly, but seen as the chair was bolted to the floor, it hardly made a difference. He looked irate as he put his sonic screwdriver into his pocket. "No Sonic screwdriver getting around it then."

"Will the other Doctor and Mickey be doing the same thing?" Rose asked.

"Yep…" the ninth doctor answered. "Whatever is going on, on that side of the wall is going on, on this side of the wall as well."

He took a deep breath. And took his place in the seat, grasping the cold metal arms and trying to become comfortable.

"So you're going to take the risk?" Rose asked. "Even though it could mess you up? Doctor maybe there's another way…" Rose was reluctant to let him go through with this, he had already explained to her the risks, as the tenth doctor had done to Mickey.

"I don't have a choice Rose…I think I could cope better than you… no offence…"

"None taken." Rose said, gladly not going through it.

"_Computer initiating…Welcome Time lord of Gallifrey I am computer system Axtra… sub-section15253564-_"

The computer continued to talk over them. However, it stuttered and spluttered on a number of words. It was completely automatous, this relieved the ninth doctor, he really hated computer's with built in personalities, they were the fakest beings in existence.

The voice caused the Doctor to quickly move out of the chair and fold his arms.

"Doctor? Why has the computer just started talking?" Rose asked shouting over the computer's voice.

"I think it was supposed to start when we entered the cavern in the first place… I think it's a bit broken…" the ninth doctor shouted. "Axtra please stop talking for Goodness sake."

The computer stopped. _"Of course Time lord of Gallifrey…"_

"Axtra could you tell me the last time you were checked for maintenance?" the ninth doctor asked.

"_Of course Time Lord of Gallifrey… Checking… I'm sorry Time Lord of Gallifrey, your request can't be processed at this time, Is there anything else I can assist you with?" _

"Can you change the title please?" the ninth doctor sighed. "Time Lord of Gallifrey…That make's me sound so pretentious…even more than pretentious than usual... change it to Doctor."

"_Of course Timelord of G-" _

"I don't think you're pretentious… If I was you… I'd be a lot more showy I think." Rose said quietly.

"I'm touched." He smiled.

"_Gal-Gal-Gal… error I am sorry but your request can't be processed at this time…"_

Rose rolled her eyes. "I think that's like when my computer blue screen's." Rose said. "Well Mickey's computer blue screens." The ninth doctor added flatly.

"Alright… how about…you could call me… hmmm… Mr Smith?" The tenth doctor said, as if negotiating with a sentient being, or making a deal with someone.

"_Mr-Mr-Mr error I am sorry but your request can't be…" _

"Doctor you've told it about seven different names… I think we've established that it doesn't work…" Mickey said, looking quite bored. "And why did you ask it to call you Merlin?" Mickey asked.

"Ahh long story…" The tenth doctor smiled. "Those were good times those were… brill…"

Mickey failed to see the Doctor's in joke with himself.

"Alright then." The tenth doctor sighed. "Axtra… run a self diagnostic on yourself…"

"_Of course scanning hard dr-dr-dr."_

Mickey looked absolutely despairingly. "God it's worse than an Apple Mac!"

"Mickey don't slag apple computers they are good!" the tenth doctor said. "Or at least they will be… one day."

_"Dr-dr-dr-dr…"_

"Do you think it's performed an illegal operation?" Mickey said, trying not to grin at his own Windows joke.

"I actually think it's temporarily unavailable and needs to close… I'm sure it's very sorry for the inconvenience… " the tenth doctor said naturally.

Mickey laughed at the tenth doctor's Windows related joke. "Try telling this to send an error report."

"_I'm sorry your request can't be processed at this time… Time Lord of Gallifrey…" _

"Okay then How about-"

"_Welcome Time Lord of Gallifrey, this is the security complex of Mandrivus…Before you begin the entry sequence." _The computer began abruptly.

"Computer, skip this chapter we've done that already." The tenth doctor said looking up at the sky despairingly. "We did that like ages ago… Computer's are only any good if they can keep up…"

"_Stage two… This is the emotive reactor… please sit in the chair… and allow the computer to detect your thoughts… do not worry you will not be harmed…"_

"Axtra… I'm not hundred percent sure about that." The tenth doctor said warily. "How long has it been since this has been used?"

"_Does not compute… Please sit in the chair…" _

"Can you guarantee my safety?" the tenth doctor, sounded slightly uneasy.

"_You will not be harmed… You will not have any difficulties Time lord of Gallifrey…" _

The tenth doctor sat in the chair as lightly as possible, he wanted to be ready to leave as soon as possible.

The Doctor put his hands on the edge of the chair arm and try to relax he closed his eyes.

"_Time lord of Gallifrey… you must attach yourself to the chair…"_

The tenth doctor looked at some restraints on the chair warily. "I don't like the look of those…"

"You have to put those onto your wrists… then you'll be tied to the chair?" Mickey said, looking concerned as well.

"Yeah I think that's the idea… Come on Mickey help me out." The tenth doctor said.

"Are you sure about this?" Mickey looked dubiously as he forced the metal rings around the Doctor's wrists.

"Mickey… I am never absolutely sure about anything…" The tenth doctor said, trying to relax, However, he was finding it quite difficult.

"_Scanning…" _

"You still with me Doctor?" Mickey asked, trying to sound comforting.

"Yep… Don't worry Mickey I'm fine." The tenth Doctor said, his voice made him sound more confident about the situation than he actually was.

Rose and the ninth doctor were doing exactly the same thing.

The ninth doctor however, was a great deal more anxious than the tenth doctor in this situation.

"Doctor… how is it goin'?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… alright I think…" the ninth doctor said, tapping his fingers anxiously on the edge of the chair arm.

"_Please remain still Time-"_

"Sorry…" the ninth doctor took a deep breath.

"_Error…Error…"_

The ninth doctor's eyes snapped open, his slight agitation turned into full spread paranoia. "Axtra explain error." He said quickly.

"_You have been have met the captive before Doctor… you have communicated with the being… you may be a security risk… a further analysis is required..."_

"Why's it started calling you Doctor?" Rose asked.

"_Axtra is now able to identify the Time Lord of Gallifrey as his preferred title… Doctor." _The computer answered Rose's question.

The Doctor apparently wasn't paying attention to Rose, he seemed much more concerned for himself. "…No… Axtra, Trust me I have never met them before… I'm not here in a malicious manner." The ninth doctor barked, quite quickly becoming concerned for his well being.

"_I am sorry it is not negotiable Doctor… Do not worry Doctor… you will not be harmed, a more detailed brain scan is required…"_

"No… Axtra, stop! I mean it." He said urgently.

"_Connecting interface…"_

The Doctor felt something latch into the back of his neck, at the top of his back. He winced in pain and gave a sharp breath in discomfort.

"_In order to scan thoroughly, it would be appreciated if you did not communicate and control your thoughts Doctor." _

"Doctor?!" Rose sounded urgent.

"Rose… Get the screwdriver out of my pocket and…" the ninth doctor was interrupted.

"_Doctor…if you do not co-operate, I will be forced to make you…"_

The ninth doctor looked at Rose, he certainly didn't want to get 'forced' to co-operate, Rose had taken the hint and luckily, he didn't have to say anymore, she successfully managed to grab the sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Carefully Rose…" the ninth doctor whispered. "It's sifting through my memories too quickly… it's-"

"_Doctor, this will be your final warning…" _

The ninth doctor let out a loud cry as the interface went deeper into his skin, he could feel his spinal cord being latched onto by the interface.

"_If you continue to be uncooperative… then I will render you-"_

"Sorry…I get the point…" the ninth doctor shuddered. As he looked at Rose who was desperately trying the sonic screwdriver on every single panel on the chair.

"_Error…Error… You cannot be the Doctor…" _

"Axtra I am definitely the Doctor…" the tenth doctor said, trying to persuade the computer. _"There is already a Doctor in the facility…"_

"I am a Time Lord he is another generation of myself… You must understand this," the tenth doctor frowned, sounding deadly serious.

"_Erroneous information, you have also encountered the captive… you are a security risk…you must also be brain scanned…"_

Mickey looked at the Doctor panic stricken. The tenth doctor now looked as shocked as Mickey did,

"Axtra that really isn't necessary…" the tenth doctor said, now sounding neurotic.

"_I am sorry… D-D-DD- Time Lord of Gallifrey…" _

"He had to steal the name first didn't he?" the tenth doctor looked annoyed.

"_Connecting interface…" _

The tenth doctor cringed as the interface drive through the back of his neck.

"Axtra, you said that you wouldn't harm me…" the tenth doctor said, trying to think of a way to beat the computer. "And this is hurting…a lot."

"_D-D-D-Time lord of Gallifrey, if you do not cooperate then I will make you… please relax your thoughts in order for the brain scan to be efficient."_

"Mickey…need a bit of help…" the tenth doctor said, trying to sound calm.

"_Time Lord of Gallifrey… this will be your final warning." _

The Doctor felt the interface dig deeper, he screamed in pain, he hadn't felt so tortured for a long time, for some reason, he began to panic, perhaps it was because Axtra would find out about the Time War and what happened, or because he couldn't hide behind some well chosen words as an excuse he couldn't justify what he did.

"MICKEY! GET THIS THING BROKEN! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT!" the tenth doctor shouted. "USE THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER TO-"

The tenth doctor stopped mid- sentence.

"Doctor?" Mickey noticed that the Doctor appeared to be unconscious in the chair, well he was sat as erect as he was before, however, his eyes were closed and he was apparently unaffected by external stimulus. "Damn it!" Mickey snapped.

He got the screwdriver out of the tenth doctor's pocket and tried to use it on the chair. He became frustrated after several attempts and flung it across the room. The screwdriver broke into about 4 pieces. "Oh crap, What am I gonna bloody do!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all! Thank you for your kind words! Exams are on the horizon so I'm afraid it might dry up for a bit :( and no one is more upset than I am

So I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks.

And just to make my feelings clear: _I'm flying a flag all over Manchester... but I don't embarasse myself at some singing contest where everyone votes for there friends._.. that is all

"_Doctor?" _

The ninth doctor could hear a voice, a very familiar voice, but he couldn't see where it was coming from. He had a bad feeling though, that this voice was from his memory, not the present.

"You still with me Doctor?" Rose asked concernedly.

He nodded his head extremely rigidly. But he couldn't say anything, the computer would immediately pick it up and try and stop him.

'_Rose.'_

She looked at the ninth doctor, who was looking at her sharply. "Doctor… was that you?" she asked.

'_This computer's affecting my mind… it's making my memories resurface… Come on Rose…'_

"Alright Doctor." Rose looked hurriedly around the room. "Don't worry…" her voice was full of worry though, she didn't inspire much faith in the Doctor.

"_Doctor! Stop messing around!" an impatient Time Lady's voice was slightly damning but overall patient. She couldn't cope with this new re-generation of the Doctor, he seemed quite excitable, however, this for a Doctor regeneration it was going reasonably smoothly. _

The computer had now put the Doctor in a state of unconsciousness, it seemed to be reconstructing his memories, his dreams, his good thoughts, to occupy him, to stop him from interrupting the scan.

It had constructed one of his happiest memories or was it a dream? It didn't really matter, so long as he wouldn't wish to leave it. It was after his re-generation and he was on Gallifrey, Romana had been pestering him to rest before getting back to 'work'

"_Whose's messing around?" the ninth doctor's voice sounded genuinely happy,_

the Doctor's mind became pre-occupied with the event, he had practically no memory of Rose and the events that were occurring in the real world

… _looking at the new clothes he had chosen for himself. He liked the black look, it wasn't sinister, just… covert… and quite cool. "Romana I don't 'mess' around." He smiled cheekily._

"_You do and forgive my deadpan temperament, but this is a serious you know." The time lady frowned embarrassingly. Her presidential clothes trailing on the floor excessively. She tried to stop them from gathering all the dust on the floor._

"_Quite poorly designed aren't they? You might as well be wearing a huge feather duster." The ninth doctor grinned_

"_Doctor… please I am worried about you." Romana said.. _

"_Romana! Please lighten up! I am totally fine!" the ninth doctor answered. "Well as fine as I can be." He looked quizzically at a piece of furniture, as he passed by and continued to smile.  
_

"_Doctor!" Romana frowned disapprovingly. "You know how important you are to our cause in the time wa-"_

"Romana…" the ninth doctor mumbled, now in a dream like state, his eyes were closed and he was obviously not conscious to the real world that was around him. His head seemed to lull backward slightly.

Rose looked at the Doctor, she'd never seen him so unaware, so sedate. "Oh my God… Doctor!" she was now kneeling down at the bottom of the chair, still persisting with the sonic screwdriver. "Why don't you work for me?! Tears started to swell in her eyes, she tried to use the screwdriver, but it didn't seem to make any difference at all.

"_Oh my God… Doctor!"_

_The ninth doctor turned around, he strained his eyes, he heard someone familiar. "Rose?"_

"_I beg your pardon Doctor?" Romana said, raising her eyebrow insinuating that she was annoyed at him._

"_Err nothing…" the ninth doctor shook his head, why was that voice so familiar? why did he feel so guilty ignoring it "So… you're giving me shore leave?" he said eagerly, trying to clear the voice in his mind, which as nice as it sounded seemed to carry an air of coldness._

"_I'm afraid not Doctor." She said to the point, she was not in the mood for the Doctor's trivial nature. _

_The ninth doctor was looking around the room in wonder, smiling at every detail._

"_Doctor? Are you admiring the scenery?" Romana blinked, looking confused._

"_Can't stand the place…"he smirked. He then looked perplexed, he felt like he betrayed himself when he said it. He frowned, looking concerned for himself._

_Her official and stern façade, became one of a close and tender friend._

"_Doctor?" Romana looked concerned. "Are you alright? You look slightly pale."_

"_I'll be alright Romana…" the doctor grinned, trying to regain himself. "So… do I have a mission?" _

"_Not until you can control yourself… And have a rest" she let out a slight smile, whilst trying to look prim and proper. _

"_I should have known better than to expect that from you Romana…I mean always looking after my best interest…in the most efficient way." He smiled._

"_What's Susan going to say about you? I promised to keep you safe." Romana shook her head._

"Susan…" the ninth doctor again struggled over the word. He sounded confused and sedated.

Rose looked at the screwdriver and finally and was almost ready to give up on it, she remembered something the Doctor had said once, changed the setting to 45, and tried it again. To her relief the program began to fluctuate.

"_Ch-Ch-Ch-Error…program must terminate…terminate…terminate…"_

"Yes!" Rose said, wiping a tear away from her face, the Doctor seemed to stir.

He opened his eyes and tried to stand, however he quickly found himself back in the chair. His wrists were still attached to the chair. "Romana?" he shook his head and immediately got his bearings. "No…" he looked crest fallen. "I thought…"

"Doctor?" Rose looked sympathetic. "Who was it, who did you see?"

The ninth doctor took a deep breath and then said.

"Are you going to help me out of here or not?" the ninth doctor frowned. Doing as he always did, covering his emotions and changing the whole spin on the conversation.

Rose stood up and used the sonic screwdriver to open the shackles on the Doctor's wrist.

"We need to get this done and get out of here… this place is dangerous." The ninth doctor said. "Come on Rose!" he took the sonic screwdriver and opened the next door.

"Hold up Doctor!" Rose said, "You've just been through an emotional experience... Maybe you should stop for a second..."

"That's a day in the life Rose." The ninth doctor said as he ran through the door. Rose rolled her eyes, and followed him.

'_Come on I need you to hold together…' _the ninth doctor thought to the tenth doctor.

'…'

'_For goodness sake…' _he thought with urgency. "Rose! Come on!" 

"Doctor!" Mickey shouted. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" he tried to shake him in desperation.

The tenth doctor was already further into unconsciousness than the ninth doctor. He seemed to either be very suspectable, or the computer mainframe anticipated his resistance and put him into a much more sedate state.

"_My poor angel… are you in trouble again?" her voice seemed to reverberate so sublimely that the corridor of his memory made the voice echo._

"Reinette?" the tenth doctor was unconscious, and wasn't speaking louder than a whisper. Mickey tried to bring the tenth doctor to, but it was no use. Slapping him, shaking him, nothing helped.

"_Apparently so… Oh my dear Doctor you seem to have an uncanny ability to get into bother…" she said, he could hear the smile playing on her face._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. He found that the location had changed, he was in her bedroom, like he had been when he met her for the first time.  
_

"_I've come to see you…" she walked close to him, "Oh Doctor, I have missed you… why didn't you come back for me?" she walked close to him and stared into his eyes looking into them happily. _

"_Because you were…"_

_The tenth doctor struggled enviously with his doubt, he looked in the opposite direction, he was in turmoil. "You can't be here…" he said, becoming pragmatic rather than letting his emotions go undefended. _

_"My dear Doctor… I thought you wanted this…" she put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. She took a deep breath. "I can hear so much Doctor… you must have a strong heart." _

_He could feel his emotions brewing. However, he had no such luck, showing emotions was not a luxury for the Doctor, if he could, he would always resist. "No… not that strong really."_

"_Doctor! Why must you always hide you feelings!" she looked hurtly at him. "Can you not be honest with anyone?" her voice sounded grief stricken. _

_He tried to not be affected by her, crying quietly on his chest. "Reinette… please don't…"_

_He couldn't let her be so upset. He closed his eyes painfully, and held her close feeling extremely uncomfortable. He felt her smile, she slowly stop crying and became happy. _

"_Now Doctor… at last we can be together." She smiled happily. "So where are you taking me?"_

"_I…I…" _

The tenth doctor was finding it much harder to suspend belief and pretend this was all real. He could feel doubt cloud the happy scene of them being together.

"_Doctor are you always so ambivalent?" she said, gently placing her hand on his face._

He couldn't get the final letter he received out of his mind. For him this wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. He knew she couldn't be back, but there she was, he knew it was all a simulation, but he couldn't turn away from her. He was frustrated, why couldn't he believe it was all real?

Mickey could see that the Doctor seemed to be in pain. "Doctor! Come on wake up! Please…" He was so worried, he'd totally messed up that he acutally wanted to hit something, but he kept calm and kept trying

"Snap out of it Doctor!"

"Reinette…I can't you're" The tenth doctor spoke slowly, Mickey smiled, thinking that he was about to wake up.

"_Answer me this Doctor… Do you love me?" Reinette asked, looking honestly at the Doctor._

_He turned away, he tried to use all his wisdom, all his logic… to say something intelligent. He couldn't seem to think of anything.  
_

"_Do you love me Doctor?" _

_He could have sworn that was Rose's voice. He looked and it was Reinette, he must have been hearing things_

"Rose?" the tenth doctor sounded completely other worldly.

Mickey's ears pricked Reinette and Rose… it didn't take a genius to realize who the Doctor was talking about. People who he loved. Mickey didn't know whether to be angry at the Doctor or whether to feel sorry for him.

"_I…" the tenth doctor looked confused._

"_My lonely Doctor… I wonder… do you cause your own loneliness…" she put her hand on his face and then quickly retracted it. "I give you my love freely… then you won't return it… you are never so honest with us mere mortals are you Doctor?" _

_The tenth doctor was frozen, he didn't react, he couldn't what could he say? He was lost for words. He looked at the floor. "I never meant to lie to you Reinette… but this… isn't-I just don't want you to-" He couldn't articulate himself, but it was obvious that he did love her, but equally as obvious that he wasn't able to return her affection.  
_

"_Shhh Doctor." She held him close, trying to provide solace for him. "Do what you feel is right…I will only help… not hinder you… Perhaps I should leave-" _

_He held his composure, for a long while, in fact he didn't do anything. But Reinette could tell, the Doctor was grieving… he was unable to ask for company, but it was obvious that he longed for it._

"_Perhaps… it's the company you need not the solitude…" she said. "You and I cannot be… intimate… perhaps we should just…talk… when we last met you seemed a different man… now you seem to carry so many worries." She looked troubled._

"_Things are different Reinette…" the Doctor looked troubled. "They couldn't be more different if they tried… You let one emotion go and they all come rushing out…" _

_"You're missing something Doctor? Maybe you're the one who is incomplete." She said with a slight smile, attempting to lighten the situation._

"_Maybe…" the tenth doctor said, looking sombre._

The ninth doctor opened the door and looked around the corner warily. Rose was following closely. "Why isn't Mickey and the other Doctor here yet…"

"He's having problems… it's this stupid antiquated technology…" he then stopped and looked irate. "No… it's just him actually."

Rose didn't know what to say, she couldn't side with one Doctor over the other. "Maybe it's harder for him…"

"It harder for him alright… stupid Mickey… if he does something right it's a miracle." The ninth doctor became quite agitated. Why did Mickey always have to be the root of all his problems, everytime?

He looked at the room, it was extremely dimly lit. He couldn't even see anything. "And I can't even see anything in this room, what sort of test is this suppose to be?"

The blue lights finally began to illuminate, he glanced around keenly. A panel was on the wall. "Another biometric scanner… that's it?" He said relieved, "Well that's one thing less to worry about."

"No Doctor… there's two…" Rose said, as she looked at one on the opposite side of the wall.

"It needs two of us then." The ninth doctor looked gravely. "And he's in their..."

"What you going to do?" Rose said worriedly. She could see the ninth doctor was clearly unhappy.

"Ask for our friend to help." The ninth doctor added quickly.

"Our friend?" Rose raised an eyebrow. Surely he didn't mean.

The ninth doctor frowned and began to initiate telepathic contact. _'I know you can hear me… And I know that you can communicate with me and my other self…'_

'_Can't you communicate with yourself?'_ the voice seemed to chortle.

'_No… I can't…' _the ninth doctor sounded embarrassed, well more concerned, '_that's why I need your help…I can easily turn back and leave you in here… but then I've wasted a lot of time… and I'd have to leave my other self to sort himself out… if you help me I promise I'll help you in anyway I can…' _the ninth doctor felt the necessity to negotiate with this woman, he knew she wouldn't help out of the goodness of her own heart, he could sense that much in her.

'_I like the sound of this doctor…' _The Rani smiled, she did like it when the Doctor played the diplomat, especially this model, he didn't play the part well at all.

'_If you establish contact with him and break his link from the computer mainframe… I'll help you… I give you my word.'_

'_Well… Doctor… You're word is only a word… but your promise is worth more… alright then…'_

There was a long silence.

'_Aren't you going to say thank you Doctor?' _The Rani sneered.

'_I'm not in the habit of saying Thank you until you act on your words…' _The ninth doctor mentally snapped. This woman annoyed him so much, they already seemed to have a certain relationship, or rapport that seemed ages old.

'_Oh Doctor you're so coarse… I like that in a man…'_ the Rani smirked.

The ninth doctor broke the link and his frown became deeper. He didn't like this alliance. He could sense that it was going to back fire fantastically.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! This will probably be the last update (I keep saying it that but I keep updating...) due to exams. But enjoy! (Why do I always come up with ideas in an exam period?)

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks...yet

"Is she going to help?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh she'll help alright…Only because she will help herself in the process." The ninth doctor said looking troubled. "Striking a bargain with her was probably a bad idea... But it's not like I had a choice..."

"Who is she Doctor? Do you know her or something? You talk like you know her." Rose said as they waited patiently.

"Mmmm…" the ninth doctor was far too pensive to comment. He was anxious for his other self, he could sense the chaos, and uncertainty. "I don't know if I know her or not…"

"Doctor… will he be alright?" Rose said looking worried. "You know the other Doctor?"

"I hope so…My future's in his hands…" the ninth doctor said, putting his head in his hands.

Rose tried to offer comfort "He'll be alright Doctor…" she put her arm on his shoulders, he took a deep breath then smiled.

"Maybe I should be worried more often... if this is the treatment I get."

Rose smiled and the Doctor. "Naa..."

"I said something to you Rose, when we first met... and I take it back... I told you who I was... and I told you to forget me..." the ninth doctor smiled at Rose. "Never forget me Rose Tyler..."

"_Doctor… I will always be here for you…" Reinette approached the tenth Doctor. "You know that don't you?" she looked into his eyes deeply, waiting patiently for him to answer._

"_Reinette I-" She went closer to him, he looked uncomfortable, slightly unwilling. However, his stiffness seemed to ebb and he held her. "I have to tell you something…Something… I won't have the chance to say to anyone…"_

"_What Doctor?" Reinette looked curiously at the Doctor, she saw a form of vulnerability that she hadn't seen in him before._

"_I lov-"_

"_Doctor…" The Rani was stood tapping her foot, amused by the Doctor's poor romantic attempt. She was smirking at him, just because of the patheticness of the scene. More to the point, she had never seen the Doctor let his guard down before, not romantically. It was interesting… and useful knowledge to possess. It seems that the Doctor's clogs were starting to change as he got older... he had started actually loving people?__ he must have lost something valuable... How 'undoctorish' of him, but she could sense a loneliness in both Doctor's… it was uncharacteristic of him._

_Reinette looked perturbed by the woman who randomly appeared out of thin air, she held onto the doctor firmly. "That woman, she just… appeared… out of thin air didn't she?"_

_The Doctor on the other hand looked extremely perturbed, but also annoyed, there was a slight darkness in his look. Again, another quality Reinette had not seen before… she held onto him tighter. _

"_Doctor? Who is she?" Reinette sounded afraid. "Does she know you?" _

"_Don't worry Reinette." He tried not to worry Reinette his voice didn't sound threatening when he spoke to her it was soft and gentle. However, his eye flickered darkly at the Rani and his voice hardened in an instant. "Leave me alone…I'm busy…"_

"_I can see that Doctor…" she said smirking, pushing in front of Reinette and standing directly in front of the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor let go without a moment's hesitation. He then looked at Reinette and straight past the Rani. _

_The Rani was naturally surprised, she didn't like being ignored, especially not for some worthless human woman, who was of very little importance… maybe the Doctor was going soft in his old age… and senile… or maybe at last he was learning to be a bit more selfish… after all he was a great being, he deserved good fortune… He deserved more than he received. _

"_It will never happen Doctor… you know it cannot work." the Rani whispered in the doctor's ear with a cruel smirk in her voice "… she's a human… and you… and you my Dear Doctor … You are something far more different… " she smiled as she saw the Doctor's expression become more and more melancholy. " Does she know Doctor? Does she really know about you and what you are?Theta Sigma... John Smith... just how many men are you?"_

"_Shut up!" the tenth doctor snapped turning to frown at the Rani. "She doesn't care! Because she isn't like other people! She's-" _

"_Doctor… you know it's a lie…she's just like the rest… you think you've stumbled upon a miracle… when all you've stumbled upon is a woman who knows you as the angel from her dreams as a child… A dream Doctor… only a dream…" The Rani whispered in his ear._

"_IT'S MORE THAN THAT!!" The tenth doctor shouted sensitively. _

_Rani laughed. "Doctor… you're talking about illusion…Something your mind has conjured up to distract you… you must realize that…" _

_The Doctor looked away. Trying to ignore the Rani, trying to make her words false somehow. However... she was right. The Rani saw the dilemna in the Doctor's expression. _

"_Ahhh, and you know it's true… you are trying to deny it… you know as well as I do that this is a total illusion. But you don't want to face it… I almost feel sorry for you…" she put her hand through his hair. "Such a sad expression Doctor…Such sadness…"_

_He froze again, he felt the connection between them. The Doctor almost had a fear that he had something in common with this woman, he could sense something inherently bad about her. __The Rani could see the Doctor going through the motions, she could see him struggling with himself. She actually liked the very slight hesitation in his mind._

_He realized that in his preoccupation with this woman, this frustrating, conniving being, Reinette seemed to have disappeared. He pulled away from the Rani._

"_Reinette? REINETTE!" He became worried and neurotic his eyes surveyed the room, looking for her. But she wasn't it sight… how could she have gone? He looked around the room desperately, she couldn't have just gone… he turned back and only saw the woman he couldn't name smirking at him._

Mickey seemed to register some movement in the Doctor, he seemed to cringe slightly. He went close to him, checking to see if he actually woke up.

"Rani…" The tenth doctor murmured. His unconscious mind could identify her, however his conscious mind couldn't.

"Rani? Who's the Rani?" Mickey said aloud as the Doctor murmured. Another woman's name, Rani… didn't really sound human. Well maybe it wasn't a woman… Mickey could never tell with these alien names.

He was so worried about the Doctor, what would the ninth doctor say if the other one didn't wake up? How would he get out of this room? Now Mickey thought about it… Why was he even here? Why did the Doctor always manage to lure humans away from safety and into danger? he was like an intergalactic 'piped piper of Hamelin.' Mickey then felt a sinking feeling, what if he really couldn't get home was stuck in space for the rest of his life? He decided, at this moment that this would be the last time he would travel with the Doctor…

"_Bring her back!" the tenth doctor shouted pleadingly and furiously. _

"_Sorry Doctor…this is your mindscape not mine… you obviously can't concentrate on her… Maybe it's because of me…" she smirked. _

_The Doctor looked devastated. He blinked and looked lost somehow, trying to force himself to think Reinette back into his mind. "I swear that when I find you, you will be very very unhappy to see me…"_

"_Actually Doctor I will be very happy to see you…" The Rani smiled. "Well then…I'll see you very soon Doctor…I am sure we'll have a lot to discuss…"_

The tenth doctor woke up with a start. He was greeted by Mickey's relieved expression... maybe not the last time Mickey would ever travel with the Doctor…

"_Error…System error…error…error…termination…" _The computer began to stutter and eventually ceased to make any noise at all.

"Oh Doctor! Thank God! I thought you'd…gone…" Mickey said, he frowned as he watched the Doctor who was in a slightly dazed state. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor looked disorientated. He then tried to slide his wrists out of the chair's restraints, he found it quite difficult, however eventually managed to writhe his hands out of the metal wristlets.

"Oh… don't want to do that again." The tenth doctor said, clicking his wrists back into place and then rubbed his forehead, which seemed to ache immensely.

Mickey cringed painfully as he watched the Doctor cracking his wrists back into place.

The Doctor went onto the floor and gasped almost as soon as he was free.

"MICKEY! You abused my sonic screwdriver?!... You destroyed it?! I would never smash your computer!…Imagine if I did that? What would you say to me?" the tenth doctor sounded offended. Picking up the pieces and putting it together quickly, without any difficultly he then waved the repaired screwdriver at Mickey. "That could have been permanent damage that Mickey Smith, it's a good job I don't hold grudges…"

"Doctor… how did you do that?" Mickey blinked at the Doctor's surreal speed. "Putting it together? It took you like two seconds?!"

"I didn't know you were so inquisitive Mickey… what can I say? I'm a clever boy." He said, with a slight smile.

"So… that dream of yours… Were you alright?… do you wanna talk about it?" Mickey said, sounding like a good friend, he genuinely wanted to find out how the Doctor worked emotionally.

"It's my speciality…I always like making things work… engineering is my big thing…" he said blatantly ignoring Mickey's comment.

"It sounded pretty bad…Well I mean you seemed upset…I'm only trying to help." Mickey tried. He thought that the Doctor might appreciate the offer. No he knew the Doctor appreciated the offer, but probably wouldn't take it.

"Putting things together…bits and pieces… I can make anything work…" the tenth doctor said. "It's like clockwork to me… but there was one clock I couldn't make tick…"

"That one on the fire place?" Mickey said trying to assure the doctor. "That was broken anyway."

The Doctor's silence suggested that that wasn't the clock he was referring to. However, Mickey already felt like an ignoramus, he didn't want to make it worse with any more stupid comments.

Mickey didn't want there to be a looming silence so he carried on.

"What is it with you and names that begin with R… Rose, Rani, Reinette… I bet you have a thing for Ronald McDonald…" Mickey tried to inject humour into the situation.

"Rani?" the tenth doctor suddenly snapped, his demeanour changed from melancholy to deadpan in an instant. Mickey was startled by the tenth doctor's abruptness. "The Rani?"

"Err yeah, Rani." Mickey started. "You were in the-"

"The Rani?" The tenth doctor repeated sounding extremely surprized.

"Yeah." Mickey said frowning. "You definitely said Rani…Was she another-" Mickey was unable to finish a sentence.

"Please let me have been delusional…" the tenth doctor muttered and he put the screwdriver to the door and opened it.

Mickey frowned, he couldn't follow the Doctor sometimes, he was far too moody, unpredictable. Sometimes he was grateful that he didn't travel with the Doctor on a regular basis.

The tenth Doctor walked into the next room immediately and quickly went to the biometric reader.

Meanwhile the ninth doctor was leaning his hand on the biometric reader and talking to Rose.

"Mickey!" Rose couldn't control her joy, she ran over to Mickey, who looked absolutely euphoric to see Rose. He wrapped his arms around her and latched onto her in a moment.

"Rose!" He shouted. "Oh Rose I am so relieved! I thought I was gonna die in there!" he was so happy that they both started to giggle a little.

The ninth doctor rolled his eyes, but did smile. "Alright I know you're happy to see each other… We get the message. Stop it or else I'll have to split you up." He turned to the tenth doctor. "I'm so happy to see you too…"

He smiled hopefully, thinking that the tenth doctor would respond and didn't, he put his hand on the reader and immediately walked through the door, without even batting an eyelid.

"He's such an alien sometimes… I thought you were the rude one…" Mickey said, holding Rose close to him. Rose looked reluctant to agree, she could see that something was wrong with the tenth doctor, something was seriously wrong with him, his cheerful demeanour seemed to have become serious and pensive, intense.

"Sometimes he an alien to me as well…" The ninth doctor scowled. "What's up with you? So temperamental… a bit tetchy…"

The tenth doctor didn't reply.

"Doctor?" Rose looked out of Mickey's arms and eased herself free, she followed the tenth doctor.

"Rose?" Mickey then followed her. "Is it catchin' or somethin'?" Mickey finished.

Then Mickey, Rose and the tenth doctor went silent.

"It must be something good…" the ninth doctor said, not trying to be too perturbed by the lack of response from anyone. "Or very bad."

He took a breath and followed them all into the room.

The ninth doctor's expression immediately changed. His jaw dropped slightly out of pure shock. While the tenth doctor looked unsurprised but completely serious, he looked down onto the room. Rose and Mickey were slightly startled.

"Doctor aren't you happy to see me?" The Rani smiled, finally the Doctor had come to pay her a visit…


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! It feels like forever since i updated! It's nitty gritty at college and revision has been needed! I'm sorry, I feel bad for not doing it! Hope you enjoy, again I can't guarantee when the next update will be (please don't leaave me!) Thanks TP

Don't own Doctor Who... maybe he owns me (lol)

The Doctor stood for a few moments, just comprehending the events that had unfolded, and after all this trouble, it was the Rani who had been teasing him, manipulating him. Who was sat, almost expectantly, like she had planned this all down to the letter and it had been fulfilled. Knowing that the Doctor would jump every hoop she had planned, overcome all the obstacles, suffer all the inconvenience, suffer from TPD… How could she be so calculating and careless?

"I can tell that you _are_ happy to see me." The Rani said sarcastically. Folding her arms and smiling rakishly at the Doctor.

Both of the Doctor's were completely silent. It was like shell shock for him. His mind was working overtime, seeing her again brought back so many memories into the fore front of his mind… it was impossible… how could there be another Gallifreian?

'_No one was left… I couldn't hear anyone…' _Both Doctor's thoughts were identical to each other.

Despite there identical thoughts, there behaviour was quite different. The ninth doctor looked extremely angry and was stood in quite an intimidating and aggressive manner. The tenth doctor was stony faced and had a dark look in his eye, there was something final in his stare, something extremely unsettling… his posture and stance was quite still and rigid.

Rose and Mickey were quite bemused by all of this, they didn't know who this woman was, or what the doctor's seemed so bothered about.

They both looked at her, she didn't look any different than a human being, in fact, they couldn't see any difference between her and them. Her fashion wasn't too dissimilar from human fashion, but a little more… eccentric.

"Doctor…who is she?" Rose asked, unable to stand the silence in the room.

"She's… the Rani…she's from my Planet." The ninth doctor said, sounding just as surprised by the words coming out of his mouth as Rose and Mickey were.

"Another time lord…" Mickey's mouth seemed to gape. _'She's pretty fit for a time lord… I mean-'_

"Time lady… do I look like a lord to you?" The Rani said, with a great deal of humour in her voice, interrupting Mickey's thoughts.

"Well I didn't know there was a difference…" Mickey started, fumbling over the words. "I mean…well…it's not like there's a lot of-" Mickey stopped as Rose ribbed him harshly,

She shook her head at Mickey, Mickey looked bemused.

Rose was aware that the Rani didn't know that all the other Time lords were dead, she could tell by her manner and misdemeanour, an awkward pause ensued. The Rani laughed at Rose and Mickey, and there humanness.

The Doctor however didn't look like he was amused. The Rani didn't like the Doctor's quietness. It was uncharacteristic, he usually had a smart remark to make or a witty comment, no matter how worn or unamusing it might be.

"So… Doctor… my freedom… it was part of our bargain…" the Rani smiled wryly at him.

For a moment the room was silent, the tenth doctor didn't look like he was going to do anything he was so shocked, whereas the ninth doctor was seething in a furious rage. Then the silence broke.

"Forget the bargain!" the ninth doctor shouted thickly, with a sudden energy. "We should leave her here. Let her rot! Letting her go free will be a mistake!"

"But Doctor you promised." The Rani grinned, she was about to put her hand on his face, he pulled away instinctively.

"Doctor." She smiled. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Appalled maybe, disgusted even… embarrassed… never." The ninth doctor scowled at her.

She sighed, "Doctor… we've changed… I've changed… you've changed quite a few times from the look of it… you can't deny that you and I are alike and that maybe we should persu-"

"Yes I can." The ninth doctor snapped immediately. "We are _not _alike, we are in no way similar…"

"Don't talk nonsense Doctor-" She smiled at him.

Rose spoke quietly. "She doesn't know does she Doctor?" she asked the tenth doctor in an extremely low voice as to not draw attention to herself. "About the-"

The tenth doctor hadn't said anything, he had just been staring at her. However, he interrupted, quite curtly "What happened Rani? Why didn't you fight?"

"Ah… yes…" she rolled her eyes, in a typically 'Rani' like manner. "Well Doctor I know that you're aware of my previous attempts to create a time manipulator…"

"That went down like a house on fire…" The ninth doctor frowned and spoke quite bluntly. "You ended up hanging upside down from the ceiling…"

Mickey began to snigger. The ninth doctor smiled slightly nastily, he, finally could make the Rani look more ridiculous than he had been (on several occasions.)

But Rose wasn't laughing. _'Oh my God… she doesn't even know that Gallifrey is gone…'_

She thought. How would the Doctor tell her? How would she react? She didn't seem the most stable of people to begin with, this would only make her worse.

"And we can't forget your parting shot from last time can we? _You're all going on a journey… a very long journey_…" The ninth doctor reminisced, "As I recall you were the only one who ended up going anywhere…"

"Very droll Doctor…" the Rani sounded bored. "Was it really necessary to bring all that up?"

"…So…what happened?" the ninth doctor did away with the smile and became serious again. Rapidly changing from one mood to the other, his bipolar attitude annoyed the Rani.

"Well… I've tried to create a time manipulator… a number of times… and I failed…" The Rani looked wounded by her scientific failures. "The Council found out about the many experiments I had conducted… probably because of the looming war… and they were eager to bring in the rogues…" she looked at the Doctor and gave a snide smile. She then continued. "They weren't very happy with me…"

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim in this… some of the things you've done are completely-" the tenth doctor began. However, he was interrupted by the Rani. Challenging his authority, he looked slightly embarrassed and became silent.

"And they locked me away…on this planet… this boring, unsophisticated planet…" the Rani sighed,

"But why?" Rose blurted out accidentally. Not actually wanting to ask the Rani, but the words came out.

"I suppose they didn't want me causing trouble on Gallifrey itself… But being here made me unable to fight in their foolish war… it only proved to be advantageous to me… As I don't like fighting…"she spoke in a nonchalant manner.

The ninth doctor looked furious at the Rani's blasé attitude, she had hit the chord... the one that always made him vexed. The war was not a trivial matter… and she had no idea of the outcome. In fact, She hadn't even been concerned with the outcome, he could tell, she hadn't even thought about the conflict since she was ostracised from Gallifrey. He was there he had to bear witness to the horrific events that she didn't care about, her infatuation with her research had left her devoid of a conscience.

"It was not a foolish war Rani, you didn't even thi-" the ninth doctor started.

The Rani began to speak again. "but the-"

"Shut up Rani." The ninth doctor shouted over her furiously. "The war was one of the most significant events ever… so don't you dare make any reference to it in a condescending way."

"Forgive me Doctor." She said, rolling her eyes disrespectfully, and carried on from the previous point without even breaking her stride. "…but they broke my link off with all the others Gallifreians who weren't within a certain proximity…They left me in the care of these…idiots…However, they did say they were going to send someone to check up on me every few months… but it's been a long time…a very long time… but what is time to us Doctor?" she begged the question half way through the statement. "To Gallifreian's time is but another variable we can manipu-"

"How can you call yourself a Gallifreian Rani?!" the tenth doctor muttered under his breath furiously. "You're a disgrace to every that is Gall-"

She approached the tenth doctor and looked him dead in the eyes. "No Doctor… I think the real question is how can _you?_" she smirked and carried on. As she saw the tenth doctor's confidence shrivel in a moment, his eyes seemed to become urgent and desperate for a moment, as if she had given something away.

Rose looked at the Doctor surprizedly, she had rarely seen him rattled before. However, this Rani must have known exactly how to push his buttons. It was this disturbing weakness again, about the Doctor's race… was he part human or not?

"Don't you start with your chivalrous speeches… I've heard enough of them… Theta."

The tenth doctor tried to avoid the staring from Mickey and Rose. However, they were both unable to look away. The Doctor being called Theta, and someone treating him as an irrational idiot… well it never happened… That's probably why the tenth doctor looked so exposed.

The ninth doctor wasn't having her talking to his other self in such away he peered at her keenfully. She glanced away, not slightly affected. "So… are you here to check up on me Doctor? What's my diagnosis?" the Rani asked, sitting down. "I like playing this games it's fun… I pretend to be your patient… because you're a Doctor…" she said in a sardonic and patronising manner.

"Apart from suffering from an acute case of arrogance?" Mickey snapped.

"Shut up Mickey." The ninth doctor said with equal speed. "No Rani… what's wrong with you? How do I begin? Hmmm let's see…" he looked angrily at her. "Oh I know, how about 'you're such a cold uncaring being that you hadn't even considered that your own species could have dwindle away into nothingness?!" the ninth doctor had began quite cynically however he began to shout. "How about 'you're so defective that you haven't even thought about it!?'" He was now shouting uncontrollably, all the anger and pain of the war was coming back to him in a vicious rush of blood

"Temper." The Rani said amused at the Doctor's anger.

"DON'T YOU 'TEMPER' ME!!" He shouted furiously.

Rose and Mickey were both concerned for the Doctor's wellbeing, he was so stressed, so completely overwhelmed by emotion that he was out of control. Rose looked pleadingly at him.

"Doctor stop…" She whispered. Apparently he didn't even hear her, he was staring at the Rani, waiting for some form of emotional response…

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT THEY COULD HAVE ALL DIED AND YOU BEEN SAT IN THIS LITTLE ROOM EXACTING YOUR REVENGE?!" The ninth doctor's voice seemed to echo endlessly in the room.

The tenth doctor was uncomfortable at the ninth doctor's words, but didn't look any less resolute than his other incarnation.

She looked at him, blinked and sighed heavily as if talking to an upset child "What do you want me to do Doctor…cry?... I'm unethical…And I haven't thought about the Time Lords… now I feel really bad…I'm sure they haven't thought about me."

The ninth doctor, remained silent, but he was breathing so heavily that everyone in the room could see how absolutely inconsolably angry he was. He looked like he was severely struggling to keep his temper under control.

However, it was the tenth doctor who spoke. "How can you say that?!" he glared under a heavy frown.

"I don't care Doctor…" She said, annunciating each word perfectly, in order to create a maximum impact on the Doctor's conscious. "And neither did you in the past…"

"I FOUGHT IN THAT WAR! I WITNESSED THE HORROR OF IT'S EVENTS… HOW CAN YOU… EVEN DARE INSINUATE THAT I DIDN'T CARE?!" The ninth doctor yelled furiously. His whole body shaking in anger. His eyes flashed with such a deep rage that Mickey clutched onto Rose's waist and began to breathe at such a pace that Rose began to feel nervous. She clutched back, seeing the Doctor act in such irrational emotion did frighten her, she could feel her own breath becoming staggered. She was frightened, she could feel herself shaking, her lip began to quiver slightly, she bit it, but she could feel her eyes moisten. Seeing the Doctor so angry and uncontrollable made her scared, fearful for her own safety.

"Doctor… you are taking a hypothetical 'if' a bit far…" the Rani said, insinuating that the Doctor was perturbing her.

The ninth doctor walked right up to her, his presence seemed to emanate pain and planted seeds of fear in the Rani. He leaned over her and spoke in a low threatening voice. "There wasn't an 'if'…"

She looked up at the Doctor's piercing eyes and began to feel threatened, he was scaring her. Something he had never accomplished, he was a bumbling idiot to her… This must have been a trick, a new tactic the Doctor used in order to intimidate her. The Time Lords were the most intelligent beings in existence, it was impossible that they were… she didn't even bother thinking about it. However, the Doctor's act was a little too convincing though.

"Ah I see… so you're the poor weary war veteran…" the Rani smiled nervously, continuing the hypothetical situation. "Before the war… you had no interest in Gallifrey… trying to make up for lost time?" she sneered.

The ninth doctor's mask was breaking, she could see his expression contorting as he struggled to contain himself.

"So you're the angry doctor… the one who's unconditionally damaged by the war… for you… the war is a blink away… you can remember the sounds, the sights… as if it was yesterday…You bear the brunt of the responsibility…"

The Rani then looked at the tenth doctor. "But you… are all these things… and carry more… angst rather than anger… but what you want is… affection… compassion… love-… for you the regeneration process has stacked the emotions like dominos…" she was about to carry on with her assumptions. "Etc…"

The tenth doctor's eyes were clear and absolute, unmoving and stark. "I lost everything in that war…I witnessed such horrific sights that I can see them in my mind's eye… in the dead silence of the night when I can feel the time passing… second by second…I'm back in that war…" he lifted his eyes, which were wracked with grief. "..In the quietness of space, when a thousand sounds in the galaxy are muted by its own vastness… I can hear whispers… false whispers… they're echoes of whispers… whispers of whispers…there are no voices anymore… because everyone else is gone… It's my voice…alone… across the vast chasms of space… The only voice…calling out to nothing."

As the Doctor spoke, he was well and truly in his own world, the Rani could sense the Doctor's mental state, even though he was in the room, she could sense the distance. His eyes were gazing into nothing, he was almost in a trance he was so concentrated.

The Rani looked slightly perplexed. As if she didn't quite comprehend what he was saying. "Theta-"

"Don't you understand?" the tenth doctor's voice faltered. As his eyes refocused and he returned, struggling to retain his emotional integrity. "Can't you tell? Gallifrey is gone forever…"


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the updating thing! It has been forever. I had exams then a holdiay... then argh! Well here it is After the finale I thought I would write the next chapter then I had to work part time :( so I am sorry. I have reservations abotu this chapter but anyway

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks... oh well!

The room was silent after the Doctor had spoken. Under the pressure, the Doctor had finally told the Rani, Gallifrey was gone.

Rose looked at the tenth doctor as he tried to regain himself, she went towards him and then stopped, she could see that that wouldn't help the situation.

Mickey felt tense in the situation. Everyone's breathing sounded so much louder than usual. Both their reaction was quite a stark contrast from the Rani's apparent impassiveness. They were both so confused, why didn't she do anything? They waited in silence for longer and longer, nothing, just bleak silence. Rose pulled her fingers through her hair in an attempt to distract herself. Finally she cracked under the silence.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Rose said quietly.

"Doctor…" The Rani now looked perplexed and slightly grieved, finally she showed some sort of emotion in her exterior. "You're lying… aren't you?" She said, her voice not sounding as strong as it had previously.

"No Rani, I'm not lying." The tenth doctor said solemnly, not a hint of sarcasm or cruelness was in his voice, pure honesty was the only thing present. "Gallifrey is gone… we are the only ones left."

Rose realized that after the Rani's previous flippant remarks about the Timelords she had reason to be quiet, however, this was what made timelords alien… this inability to let their guard down.

Both Doctor's looked at the Rani, to see what her response would be. They remembered that even when she was younger, she had a short fuse and a foul temper, it was doubtful that she would take this news well.

"No…" The Rani was shocked, her voice now sounding quite feminine and emotional. "We can't be…" she sounded… oddly surprised, not exactly sad or grieving, more pensive

The ninth doctor was untrusting, he didn't believe that the Rani was in any way grieved, maybe she was playing her emotions up in order to deceive them, he wasn't satisfied with her response, he… in his own words '…wasn't a forgiving type.'

The tenth doctor wasn't naive enough to believe that the Rani was entirely trustworthy, However he felt the need to apologise for what happened, to in some way comfort her in her confusion, it was the least he could do after such a bombshell was dropped on her after such a period of isolation. He could appreciate that some tactful support may have been in order, and seen as his previous regeneration had little tact… he felt he had to try and provide solace.

"I'm so sorry." The tenth doctor said to her, something he was accustom to saying to others, something he was more accustom to hearing from the superior races who were aware of Gallifery's existence and now non existence. He looked at her and her perplexed face and couldn't help but wonder... was she really upset? All the time lords tried to avoid their emotions… But he had succumbed to his emotions more recently than he ever had in his life time… was the same happening to the Rani?

Rose frowned, the Doctor seemed to be so sad and the Rani… well just seemed like she didn't know what was going on… She didn't cry, or anything.

"Aren't you going to do anyfing?" Rose said, her lip began to tremble, even she felt angry for the Doctor.

The Rani looked at Rose curiously, why did this girl care so much? It couldn't be that she cared for Gallifrey? Or perhaps… the Doctor had finally endeared some enough that they… No… she collected her thoughts.

"But Doctor… they were…we were so… powerful…" The Rani sounded as if this was something she simply couldn't understand. When she mentioned the Time Lords a slight sound of wonder crept into her voice, probably unintentionally. Despite her lack of emotion, she did admire certain things about Gallifrey, the splendour of the planet… Whether she liked the people was irrelevant… she admire the things they had accomplish.

"All gone… they're all gone… everything was destroyed… all wiped out… it's just you and me…" The ninth doctor looked under his brow, not letting his guard down. However his voice sounded less harsh than his stern stare. He seemed to reflect on the comment for a moment, his eyes seemed to lose focus for a few moments and then refocused with a great severity. "So." He said imfamously changing the subject of the conversation. "I bet when you wanted to cause some trouble this wasn't the news you were expecting to hear was it?" She ignored the ninth doctor's spiteful comments. She was too busy thinking over the words '_All gone… all wiped out… it's just you and me…' _She thought again and again and again… As if the words weren't sinking in… _'All gone…everything was destroyed…' _

The tenth doctor looked solemnly at the Rani, whereas his counterpart was glaring darkly.

"I think that's exactly what she wanted to do Doctor…" Mickey said for once agreeing with the ninth doctor, he too glared at the Rani, despite her apparently milder demeanour, he didn't trust her. He presumed that everyone in the room had the same hunch… but he felt it strongly… very strongly, usually Mickey would give people a chance, but not this Rani person, her countenance, as appealing as it may appear, was not as it seemed. "She's up to something Doctor… She wants something from you…"

"Oh I know that Mickey." The tenth doctor interjected, his gaze didn't leave her eyes. "All I have to do is look at her to see that…"

The Rani didn't like being scrutinized, she broke their commenting quickly "So… what will happen to me now?" She said, looking at the doctor sharply, her emotional insecurity didn't last for very long. She was already trying to think of a way out of this situation. Of course she was still upset, the words has resounded more strongly than the Doctor could have possibly imagined. They were alone, she could do whatever she wanted, and no one would know… No time lords could stop her, she would be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Usually, words like this would bring the cruellest and most conniving smile on her face. However, the time lords gone… she couldn't understand… how could they be gone? A race so powerful... Her conflicting thoughts were so frustrating, she could already sense the mental strain it was putting on her. She tried to shake it off.

"Tying up loose ends I suppose…" The ninth doctor muttered to himself pensively and half answering her question. He was slightly distant, he then thought about the long term and what he could actually do to the Rani? Like anything else, this was like a problem, like a scientific or mathematical problem, all of which have solutions. He then seemed to collect himself from his chain of thought and became pragmatic. "I can't leave you wandering around the galaxy, Rani…" the doctor raised his head slightly and tilted it slightly to the side. The Doctor's behaviour seemed to change from slightly sensitive to quite sinister.

"Is that a threat Doctor?" The Rani sneered. She fronted a confident demeanour, which was trying to cover her emotional turmoil inside herself.

The ninth doctor continued to stare at her… His eyes seemed more piercing than usual. "It's a statement Rani… you can take it as a threat if you want." He answered, however, his words weren't very convincing. It did sound perturbingly like a threat.

The tenth doctor remained silent, he had nothing to add, he was thinking similarly to the ninth doctor. However, he could sense the Rani's turmoil. He could feel her mind racing. His sparring with the Rani no longer seemed to carry the fun and excitement it once did… Even when he had met her when he had just regenerated into his 7 incarnation, there was a positively charged atmosphere, However, the air seemed strangely still and unmoving.

The Rani however, was concentrating more on the ninth doctor, she found his behaviour strange, the Doctor's coldness surprised her, his silence was disturbing. He would usually talk her into some form of surrender. But not this time, this time neither Doctor said anything. She strained to think about the past she had spent alone planning in this room, all of her cunning plans and strategies… seemed to dissipate in the still air under the Doctor's sharp stare. All her cunning seemed to lose its edge. She couldn't let the Doctor's steely exterior deter her from freedom which she had craved for so long, she needed to find something that would force him to let her go, she would have preferred to have used her own knowledge and intelligence, However, she was clutching at straws, the Doctor was not what she had expected him to be, in some ways he was the same, However in person to person contact he seemed much darker, much less forgiving, and in some ways more Gallifreian than he had ever been in the past, However, in other ways, he was exactly the same, the intergalactic hero who never asked for anything.

She looked at Rose. She realized that Rose was the Doctor's weakness, at first she had thought she was simply another companion, but the longer she was in contact with the Doctor, the more she began to understand, the Doctor cared for Rose more than anything he now possessed.

Impulsively she took Rose by the neck. Holding her tightly, Rose struggled to get free, she tried with all her might to escape the Rani's strong arm lock. Apparently, it didn't make any difference. She was far stronger than Rose. Rose tried to scratch the Rani's arm, however, this had no effect. She tried to force a cough, however not even that would reach her throat

"I'm sorry Doctor… but I can't let you do that." The Rani said, gripping onto Rose tightly. Rose clawed hopelessly into the air. The Rani's gripped tightened around Rose's neck. Rose felt like she was going to black out. The pressure on her neck was so painful.

"Don't hurt her!" Both Doctor's shouted urgently in sync. The tenth Doctor's plea sounded much more desperate.

Mickey was actually so paralysed with fear, that he couldn't move, if Rose was hurt he didn't know what he would do. He also knew that it was his heart not his head telling him to go and save her. He knew that if he tried, then the Rani could do something drastic. The Doctor tried to move closer to the Rani.

"Don't tempt me Doctor." The Rani smiled interrupting the Doctor. "You know I don't approve of physical violence, however I can make an exception for her."

Mickey took a deep breath and went to the Rani, and looked deep into her eyes. "I swear you better not hurt her!"

"Mickey Smith…" she said, her voice filled with contempt. "What threat could you possibly give to me that will actually carry any weight?"

"If you hurt her then you can kiss your ride away from here goodbye." Mickey said, staring defiantly at her. "Because the Doctor won't take you anywhere if Rose isn't safe."

"The boy is dense but not thick…" the Rani smiled. "However, Doctor… will you really take that risk?"

The tenth Doctor looked awkwardly at Mickey, who seemed surprised by the Doctor's lack of pro-activity.

He briefly made eye contact with the ninth doctor, as if they had had a short conference and had agreed on something and looked back at the Rani. "Name your terms…"

She smiled victoriously. "Excellent Doctor… I'm glad that we can still negotiate so well."

Her gripped eased on Rose slightly, Rose gasped for breath and fell on her knees, however, she couldn't move very far. The Rani still had a hold on her.

The tenth doctor looked down at the Rani, his eyes flashing with fury.

"Don't glare at me Doctor." The Rani said. "That won't make any difference..."

He looked down at Rose. "Leave her alone Rani… That is a threat…" the tenth doctor said his voice dripping with conviction.

"Oh, Doctor I like it… You sound as determined as the Master…" she said, her voice sounded intrigued. "I applaud you… remember him Doctor? Your archrival… well you were friends once…"

"Stop it!" The tenth doctor snarled furiously.

She began to reminisce about the past, However, she was only doing it to rile him. She had no interest in their past what so ever. But she did know that the Doctor, despite this obvious attempts to discard his past, held onto it and felt extremely guilty.

"Oh, How I remember the old college days… the Deca… the fun we had… Until you went off with Rallon and Millenia spoiled it all for us… You ruined everything… Not to mention put an end to him and her as well… you destroyed the Deca, Doctor, you and your meddling ways…" The Rani smirked as she watched the Doctor go completely off kilter.

"Rani don't start, don't-" The tenth doctor struggled to keep his composure.

"But at least they were a couple… they made a nice set…" The Rani replied.

"Who were they?" Rose spluttered slightly as she spoke.

"ENOUGH!" The ninth said loudly, his voice clear and commanding. "Leave them out of this… they have nothing to do with now do they?" His voice, despite it's dull thickness, carried a great deal of threat and clarity. "You win Rani, I'll do what you want…" He sounded utterly defeated, but had no choice.

The Rani let out a mildly amused grin. "Oh Doctor… I know how you hate to lose…"

The ninth doctor's face didn't break at all. Whatever he was feeling it was well kept. He watched as Rose struggled in The Rani's grasp.

"Now I'm holding all the cards Doctor…In our little game of chance." The Rani smirked.

The Doctors both looked at each other for a moment, they knew that they had to stop the Rani. But their dreams and their powers proved to be gulfs apart. How could they stop someone who was holding all the cards?


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I am back! Sorry for the long delay! I have been busy again (It's the holidays... why am I busy? Anyway here it is! Enjoy!)

Also as pointed out TPD Transdimensional Personality Disorder (remember from earlier on? it'll all make sense in this chapter... she says...)

Thanks to all my regular reviewers! ENA...SG and so on :)

I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks

"Wise choice Doctor…" The Rani smirked. Before she let Rose go she put a small device on Rose's neck and let her go. Her heels began to echo behind her as she walked ahead of them.

"What's this then?" Rose said indignantly as she fell out of Rani's grasp and clutched the other side of her neck.

"My insurance policy." The Rani smirked. She leered at the Doctor as they both scowled at her. But began to walk out of the complex.

"Doctor wha' is that thing?" Mickey demanded loudly, he tried his best to whisper.

The ninth doctor frowned at the Rani. "It's probably better if you didn't know Vicki…" Despite the sarcastic remark, the Doctor didn't sound particularly jokey about the situation.

Mickey let out a voiceless objection and gasped loudly and walked to the tenth Doctor. "So you're just gonna let her do this?" Mickey whispered venomously to the tenth doctor, trying his best to keep up with his long strides.

"Come on Mickey… give me a bit more credit." The tenth doctor whispered. "Of course I'm not…but I just need to think of something else…"

Mickey's eyes widen alarmingly. "Doctor." He whispered harshly "This isn't just anyone! This is Rose we are talking about… and this Rani… seems… absolutely insane…she might hurt her…"

"Yes Mickey…" the tenth doctor said, looking slightly sad. "I think she might do…"

"So?! Any bright ideas?" Mickey said urgently.

The tenth doctor looked to the floor. "I don't know what it'll take..." he paused for a moment. "Probably not as much as you'd think you know…"

Mickey pulled a confused, incredulous face. "You what?"

"You'll see…" The tenth doctor said thoughtfully and carried on.

"So… that thing on Rose… what is it?" Mickey demanded harshly, he was sick of not being involved in what was going on.

The tenth doctor looked at Mickey, he didn't speak to Mickey, but yet Mickey knew, he could hear the Doctor in his mind.

'_That device… it allows the Rani to share Rose's… senses…'_

'_What you mean…' _Mickey began slowly

'_Exactly,' _The tenth doctor continued, without Mickey even finishing. 'S_ee, hear, touch, smell, feel everything Rose does… the Rani thinks that I'll confide with Rose regarding everything… including a plan to get rid of the Rani herself…She can accumulate Rose's thoughts and feelings…' _The tenth doctor paused for a slight moment. _'She can also cause Rose pain in an instant… with that device the Rani is pulling all of the strings regarding Rose…'_

'_What you mean we can't tell Rose anything?' _Mickey started.

'_Rose is as much of a threat as the Rani is right now… I can't trust her…' _The tenth doctor thought, that thought seemed to carry a lot of pain with it. Mickey could sense the tenth doctor's frustration.

Rose was clinging onto the ninth doctor's hand. And he was squeezing back. She had no idea what the Rani had done to her, but she felt somehow excluded from the Doctor and Mickey. She couldn't understand why she was being ostracised. She knew that the ninth doctor was much more aloof than his other incarnation, that was probably why she was with him, she could tell they were keeping something from her. She knew that the tenth doctor wasn't exactly discreet.

"Doctor… am I alright?" she said, her voice was shaking slightly.

"Don't worry Rose… you'll be fine… I promised your mum once upon a time didn't I?" he said thickly. "And what would she do to me if I didn't bring you home in one piece?... She'd probably string me up somewhere or worse… force me to watch one of those rubbishy soaps."

She could tell that he wasn't answering her directly, and that his answer seemed to beat about the bush.

"God… that seems like ages ago…" Rose gazed, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she was trapped in thought. She really missed home. She missed her mum and her family. She wanted it to be like a normal adventure with the Doctor, not that they were ever normal. But this one wasn't like a usual adventure. It was distressing for her. She wanted them to be chasing Daleks or being chased by Daleks, yes those situations were scary and the adrenalin had been pumping. But they were better than this. This dead atmosphere, the uncertain ambience made it difficult, but most importantly, she felt included, part of the adventure, now she felt like she was a middle party, who didn't really belong on either side.

The ninth doctor's expression seemed to soften. "You… don't want to travel with me anymore do you Rose?" he slowly stopped walking, luckily the Rani and Mickey hadn't noticed. The tenth doctor did notice. He took a good few seconds to stare at them both. Being another generation of his other self, he knew exactly what was happening, but obviously had no room or need to interject.

"I… love… travelling with you…" Rose said awkwardly, also coming to a halt. "It's just-"

"You want to settle down in a home…on earth…" The ninth doctor said, sounding slightly distracted, but not distracted by The Rani and her plans, distracted by Rose's feelings. "I can tell."

"No… it's not like that Doctor…" Rose said quietly. "I…" she paused trying to articulate herself correctly and say what was in her head instead of wittering on. "…coming here makes me realize that… there's so much I don't know about you… about your life…"

The ninth doctor opened his mouth and was about to protest but she stopped him before he could speak. "And no, I'm not leaving because I don't know about you Doctor so don't start… it's because I realized… I haven't started my life properly… I could do so much on earth… I have the chance to live an amazing life there… if I travel with you… then I can never do those things… If I stay with you, all I'd do is watch other people's lives… And other planets… I want to live my own life… I don't want to just be a companion…"

The ninth doctor took a deep breath but then smiled. "Okay." He said simply.

"That's… it?" Rose said looking bemused. "I thought you were going to shout and tell me 'no' and-"

"Come along Doctor!" The Rani shouted arrogantly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over. Rose walked behind them all down heartedly. For the first time in a long time she actually felt quite lonely. She felt like the Doctor was keeping things from her… that he mind either way whether she was their or not. The truth of the matter was that the Doctor couldn't let his emotions go out of control, the Rani would only gain more of an advantage than she had already.

The tenth and ninth doctor looked at each other for a moment, as if to silently announce their mental communication was going to start.

'_Are you thinking the same thing as me?' _The tenth doctor thought to his other self.

'_Well yes… of course I am… I hope. We should do…' _The ninth doctor thought. _'When the Rani sees the devastation outside… She might… well I don't know-'_

'_Have a change of heart?' _The tenth doctor finished.

'_Yes…'_

'_I wish I could bet on it…' _The tenth doctor frowned slightly. He didn't want to rely on the Rani's compassion… that non-existent commodity.

'_Do I detect a hint of scepticism?' _The ninth doctor thought sarcastically.

'_I know… you and not me… that's not right.' _The tenth thought back in agreement.

'_We can figure that out later… We need an idea to solve our predicament…' _The ninth doctor stopped…

'_Well… between us we should be able to come up with something… I mean we usually have a good idea between us… well not between us because we're the same person but we… I should be able to come up with a good idea… One of me should…' _The tenth doctor frowned quizzically at himself.

The ninth doctor meanwhile, amongst the babble, thought back into when all of this began… something happened… TPD… All his other selves had manifested himself in the tenth doctor…He firstly thought this was an inconvenience, an annoying condition he had had. But his eyes widens as he had an epiphany _'…Too many Doctors…all at once…That's FANTASTIC!'_

"What?" The tenth doctor spoke aloud with such surprise in his voice that Mickey and Rose eyeballed him.

The ninth doctor's eyes widened as he looked at his other incarnation. The tenth doctor checked, the Rani looked at him and laughed, she apparently hadn't caught on to what they were doing. But merely thought the Doctor was exhibiting his usual random behaviour.

'_What do you mean?' _The tenth doctor thought back to his other self. Trying not to dwell on the fact that he nearly gave them both away.

'_Mouth!' _The ninth doctor snapped irately and then continued. _'Listen… the Rani thinks she can beat one of us… maybe even two of us… but when faced with many of us…she wouldn't have a chance… ten heads are better than one right?'_

The tenth doctor looked wildly again. "What?!"

The Rani turned around and frowned at the tenth doctor. "Something the matter Doctor?"

"Doctor stop talking to yourself!" Rose whispered sharply.

"Err… no… nothing…" The tenth doctor said distractedly to the Rani. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure Doctor?" She raised an eyebrow unconvinced by the Doctor.

Mickey spoke up, he wanted to distract the Rani whilst the Doctors were conversing mentally, he could give them some time at least, if he couldn't contribute. "Rani? What exactly are you going to do?"

"I beg your pardon?" The Rani asked Mickey, she stopped for a moment to face the young boy. Well young to her.

"Well…" Mickey cleared his throat "You haven't got a space ship or no one to help… so what are you going to do?"

"I'll live again Mickey!" she said with a slight hint of megalomania in her voice.

"But what are you going to do?" Mickey said bluntly.

"Mickey Smith... do you really want to know?" The Rani said sceptically.

"Yeah… or I wouldn't ask… would I?" Mickey replied.

The tenth Doctor took Mickey's action as a good hint for them to carry on conversing mentally, as the Rani stroked her ego.

'_Listen to me… the Rani is arrogant… she has always underestimated me… She never thought anything of me… but we've defeated her before… as one, remember? In London? Cutty Sark? We can defeat her if we're all as one…'_ The ninth doctor thought.

The tenth doctor turned back at the ninth and Rose with a surprised and slightly incredulous look. _'You want me to harbour all of my regenerations… again? But you saw what happened before…'_

'_I know that there's a risk… but the TPD happened when the calling card went off… at first I thought it was a bad thing… but the whole point of it… the whole purpose of TPD is when bad situations happen… you can call for help from your other selves… it's not a disorder per se… it's more a helping hand…' _The ninth doctor finally had pieced it all together. The TPD was a Timelord safety mechanism when in dangerous situations… all the generations could be brought out and then used against whatever corrupt force, but because the majority of Timelords didn't get into any dangerous situations (because obviously travelling in space was frowned upon) This kind of thing would have been considered a _disorder. _

'_But you saw me before when they were all there… I couldn't control it at all…' _The tenth doctor replied nervously, his telepathic link was so strong it sounded more like a voice whispering in the ninth doctor's ear. The ninth doctor sighed, he'd always wanted to have strong telepathy in his re-generation… but he was quite happy with being able to see well enough to walk through fans that were spinning at speeds of 200 mph.

'_Do you trust yourselves?' _The ninth doctor snapped.

'_Yes.' _The tenth doctor replied resolutely.

'_Do you have confidence in yourself?' _The ninth doctor added.

'_Never lacked it before…' _The tenth doctor thought quite optimistically.

'_Then trust me…' _The ninth doctor finished.

The tenth doctor agreed. It seemed to be the best course of action. To call upon his other selves seemed to be the only option. But having to manifest and control them all troubled him, after all he had 9 different versions of himself to disappoint or please.

The Rani was continuing to gloat to Mickey, "And then I suppose I will continue my experiments… oh how I love my experiments…" She was so busy grandstanding that she had paid no attention to the Doctor and the plan he was hatching.

"That sounds interesting…" Mickey said dryly.

"Oh Mickey try and show some enthusiasm." The Rani entreated.

Rose looked at both the Doctors, she saw how the tenth doctor's expression was riddled with a slight worry. She looked at the ninth doctor, who looked quite smug for some reason or another. She thought it quite strange that they hadn't shared their plan with her. Usually the Doctor would be more than willing to tell her everything. Rose couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her… and why wasn't the tenth doctor talking to her?

The tenth doctor couldn't help but wonder how long he would be able to stand ignoring her?


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I am soooooooooo sorry I cannot even articulate how sorry I am... my internet wasn't working and I coudln't get onto fan fics and then I started college... so what can I say... I am very sorry :( But hopefully I will make up by trying to do as much as I can when I can... it is my birthday on the 4th of October though... so... I will try... Thanks for your patience TP

I don't own Doctor Who or it's trademarks... but does Doctor Who own me? hmmmmmmmm

The Rani stood outside in the motionless air, she looked around the silent stars in the sky. The planet Mandrivus looked so desolate and bleak, she would have probably been upset, except that she hated the people who kept her there, because they would never let her have any fun at all, they always insisted that she stayed in confinement, at one time her prison was quite reasonable, but when she made it quite clear that she could not be trusted with anything at all, they took most of her privileges away. She smiled vengefully, she was left and they had all gone, a painful lesson for them to learn that Timelords were vastly superior in every way. And that they could not be touched by death or illness in the same way as other species. They deserved this… she began to smirk. This was justice on her part.

The tenth doctor could sense the Rani's thoughts, and they actually perturbed him greatly, to think that someone could have such a distorted point of view on what it is to be Gallifriean. It was totally different to his, he hated the pompous attitudes Timelords have. But at the same time he missed it so terribly. He looked at Mickey and then looked at Rose, he slowed down so he could walk with her.

"You alright?" The tenth doctor smiled mildly.

"Yeah… you know… alright…" She didn't looked alright, she looked completely miserable.

"Hey…" he put his arm around her. "You'll be fine Rose…"

Rose bit her tongue, and tried not say anything. But she was pulling away.

"What?" the tenth doctor could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Why won't you tell me anything Doctor?" Rose asked. "I feel like you can't talk to me…"

The tenth doctor looked awkwardly at her and brought his arm back to his side. "Rose… I just can't tell you…"

"Is it this thing?" Rose said agitatedly, referring to the device on her neck. "Is this why?"

The tenth doctor didn't answer for a moment, but every second he didn't say anything he felt more and more guilty. "Stay with Mickey, Rose." He paced off, through the dust of the planet's surface.

Mickey and Rose stood at the front entrance of the complex, Mickey smiled. "Come on Rose… don't worry… Just think when we get home we can go and shop in Republic and you can go and buy me that jacket…"

Rose's was still miserable.

"Alright… I'll buy you something… and I'll buy my own jacket how's that?"

Rose remained silent, her eyes drifted to where the Doctor was.

"Oh come on Rose… snap out of it… are you sad because you have to part with you're money?" Mickey forced some humour into the situation.

Rose forced a smile and patted Mickey's hand that was on her waist. He always tried to be a little bit intimate with her, even just a little bit, just hugging her in a certain way…She looked at the tenth doctor and looked away _'Why does he never try?' _He was always the solitary figure, fantastic and in a sense mighty… but always a little too distant.

The Rani was stood on the horizon's edge… still looking up at the sky, when she was joined by someone…

"That big gaping hole in the sky…" the ninth doctor said, standing beside the Rani. Pulling his hands out of his pockets and looking up. "Doesn't look the same…" his eyes seemed to be filled with the reflection of the stars, as if he was still studying the sky.

"No…" the Rani was also looking at the sky and beginning to feel slightly nostalgic. "We always wanted to get away…"

"I know… and now… we don't have anything to go back to…" The ninth doctor sighed slightly, his voice seemed to grow heavy and troubled. He remembered Gallifrey in all it's previous splendour, the citadel was still as clear in his mind as it had ever been. His eyes looked to the floor quickly.

"So... what happened in the war?" she asked him, bringing him back into normality. "And don't try and dismiss me, or ignore me... I'm not you're snivelling companion… I can tell when you are lying…"

"Everything happened… The fall of Arcadia… The fall of Gallifrey…" The ninth doctor looked pensive and thoughtful, he didn't flinch though, he didn't let anything show, he remained still and looked extremely tense. "Is that specific enough for you?" he snapped bitterly, turning to glance at her. His steely demeanour was a memento of the time war... he actually found it quite useful in some cases.

"I suppose." She replied haughtily. "Though you're descriptions are quite… how should I put this?... Simplistic… and overly emotional… they lack real description."

The ninth doctor took an angry breath. The Rani had an uncanny ability to frustrate him. It didn't matter whether she was being sincere or sarcastic, depressed or overjoyed, she just infuriated him. As if their very being together was wrong… or would disturb the natural balance. "It wasn't my fault you know…" the ninth doctor said, in retaliation. "You would think that such intelligent people would know better than to make such stupid decisions."

"… I believe that people can learn from their mistakes…" the Rani said ambiguously.

"You believe that?" the ninth doctor said, detecting perhaps a slight glimmer of hope inside the Rani.

"I believe so… that is if they stopped denying them and took responsibility." The Rani added.

What the Doctor thought to be a glimmer of hope was a retort spiked with cruelty and condemnation. The Rani was referring to him… He felt uncomfortable with the Rani's insinuation.

"Oh Doctor, you and I are very different… particularly you…" The Rani sneered "You're a very different kind of Doctor… Even the other doctor had more in common with me… you're just… strange… and that accent… do you put it on or do you really talk like that? It makes you sound unintelligent…" She made it obvious that she really disliked him not only with her choice of words, but with her stance and delivery, any other being would have probably felt quite belittled, however it only provided the ninth doctor with more anger.

"Oh." He snarled sarcastically. "Well I'm very sorry that I'm a disappointment to you Rani! I don't know how I am going to cope with that damning judgement from you!"

"I shouldn't worry Doctor… I'm sure it won't bother you in the slightest really…" the Rani said nonchalantly, deliberately trying to wind him up.

The ninth doctor muttered under his breath irately.

"What about me Doctor? Are you impressed with me?" The Rani smirked at him.

"Well Rani…I don't expect much from you… and with anything concerning you…I live in a constant state of disappointment…" After a lot of grumbling, he finished and squinted up at the stars. "I have to ask you…Do you not feel anything when you look up there?"

She cast her eyes up lazily… then glanced down… "It depends… I feel both grief and freedom… but I'm not really the emotional type Doctor, you know me better than that…"

"Sadly I do…" the ninth doctor answered simply. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks?…" he said vaguely.

"You say the most curious things Doctor…" the Rani added.

"Human expression…" the ninth doctor expanded.

"I never would have guessed…" The Rani rolled her eyes. "You love that planet…"

"Sometimes I do sometimes I don't… at least I like something…" he added sharply.

They continued to bicker for quite sometime. The ninth doctor would not back down, he would not admit that the Rani could be right… about anything... He also needed to stall for the tenth doctor, he knew very well that he wanted to contact his other selves in order to defeat or stop the Rani at the very least.

The tenth doctor decided that this would have to be the moment where he summoned his other selves... well not summon them, rather talk with them… and pray that he could control them all and keep himself together. The Rani was preoccupied with the other doctor, he had a chance to make a plan without her monitoring him and his thoughts... or distract him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind towards himself and focused on his other selves… The transition was highly taxing and required all of his…  
"Doctor?" Mickey interrupted. The tenth doctor took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"Mickey… I am trying to concentrate…" the tenth doctor said, trying to put himself into a trance, with his eyes closed.

"How come?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey… you wouldn't understand…" the tenth doctor said. "Listen…" he looked at Rose, who was rubbing herself in order to keep warm. "You need to watch Rose alright?"

"Alright Doctor…" Mickey said. He was becoming annoyed at always standing around and doing nothing. The Doctor didn't usually stand around like this either, he was being very cautious. Maybe it was because Rose was on the line and the Doctor didn't want to lose her.

The Doctor opened his eyes again, and he was quite bemused, he felt as if he was sat down… no… he was sat down… or more, he felt like he'd fallen down... looking perplexed he sat, crossed leg looking confused. He was in a large vast space, however it was quiet an extravagant place, the walls seemed to be quite ancient, as if decayed by time. The seal of Rassilon was up high, mounted on the wall. He took a deep breath, he had obviously set a stage in his mind for the meeting of his other selves… not his style… but it had class. He felt quite small and intimidated in the large space.

"Here…" said a well spoken English voice, it had a certain youth to it, but still carried something unique and gentle.

"…" the tenth doctor squinted as he took the man's hand. He could see the vague shape of a man, he looked to be wearing a velvet green jacket and had shoulder length chocolate hair hair, his voice was soft and pleasing, it had a slight hint of excitement, his eyes were a soft blue colour.

"Are you alright?" he asked. As he helped the tenth doctor to his feet.

"Ermm, yes I think so." The tenth doctor said, brushing himself down.

The young man was in fact the eight regeneration of the Doctor, he had a slight look of anticipation in his eyes. He waited for the tenth doctor to say something…

"Well… don't you recognise me?" The eighth doctor asked, presenting himself.

"I have a good idea of who you are…" the tenth doctor said, getting up cringing slightly, "I can't think who else it would be other than myself…" he looked up to face himself, well the eighth doctor. He shook his head a little and got his bearings. "I'm sorry…" he put his hand out to introduce himself. "Tenth doctor… and you're…errr…"

"Am I that memorable?" the eight doctor said smiling, a slight bit of despair in his voice, but nothing too serious.

"No… eight! Definitely eight… Bill Hickock! Ah yes it's all coming back now…" he stopped and gazed around, all his other generations were there. "Oh…I feel like you're all expecting a lot of me… this is worse than meeting your family after 3 years of independence…"

"Well you're a pessimist aren't you?" the second doctor said. "Then again… you're in good company…" He glanced quickly at the first doctor, who was paying no attention to him.

"Well…" the third doctor, walking around the tenth doctor in an unimpressed manner, with his finger on his lips as if he was scrutinising a fashion disaster. "Is this what they call fashion these days?"

"I agree." The sixth doctor chipped in. "You look completely ridiculous."

The tenth doctor's eyes widened incredulously "Okay... I feel like I'm trying to impress a panel of judges… but…." He stopped to think of something intelligent to say.

"You're an extremely vague young man aren't you?…" the first doctor barked quite haughtily. "Then again… looking at the rest… I suppose I can offer you some form of concession…Who knows what's becoming of me these days…"

"Oh… thank you." He smiled charmingly, then paused.

"That wasn't a compliment…" The first doctor added.

"Err… I'm sorry…" he looked a little overwhelmed and said slowly. "I remember you all…"

"That's a good thing…" the fourth doctor added. "I remember you too…"

The tenth doctor looked despairingly. "Listen, I need your help."

"His exclusively?" the second doctor added.

"NO! All of you!... of me…! Anyway!" The tenth doctor became extremely desperate.

"Alright then chap, calm down tell me what's happened?" the third doctor folded his arms and his cape flourished effortlessly.

"One of our… nemesis's has returned… you all know her quite well…"

"The Rani…" the seventh doctor said rather suddenly, causing his other selves to turn quickly.

"You know?" the tenth doctor said.

"Oh yes… I can tell whenever the Rani is around… she's extremely distinguishable…"

"Yes… well… I need you to help me… How do I stop her?... or help her?" The tenth doctor asked.

"Help her?" the first doctor interjected suddenly, he had stopped pacing around for a moment. "Now why would you want to help her? She sounds thoroughly unpleasant isn't she?"

"She's a terribly awful person… she really is…" the sixth doctor said, fortifying the opinion of his other incarnations."

"But surely she should be able to change?" The tenth doctor said.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks…" the fifth doctor paused, as if he had heard someone else say it… then resumed. "I know the Rani, she won't be particularly eager to change for the better…Well let me think… the Rani… can't resist a scientific curiosity… Maybe you could show her something that would intrigue her…"

"Or perhaps you could create a trap vortex and stop her from travelling around the galaxy…" the third doctor added thoughtfully.

"No that's far too crude." The second doctor added smirking.

"Oh you would disagree with me wouldn't you?" The third doctor sighed.

"I don't think-"

"It's not that it's bad but-"

"Stop interrupting! Anyway what we should…"

"I personally think it would be better if-"

"Well he has no idea what's he's talking about…"

"How dare you call me a tramp! I'm practically the cheeky chappy of-"

"It's been a while since met-"

"Do you like my umbrella? Yes… I know it's-"

The tenth doctor waited and waited and waited… he was at the end of his tether, some of his other selves were trying to be helpful, imploring some of the others to be serious or to stop arguing. But to no avail. He could feel his head aching already, if he couldn't concentrate and drifted back into his normal consciousness, then he could possibly have another episode.

"STOP IT!" The tenth doctor shouted desperately. "I can't cope with you all!"

They all eventually came to some sort of silence. Although the occasional comment was heard from certain people.

"I need you to help me…" the tenth doctor said, clutching his hair frustratedly. "I can't do this on my own… but I can't cope with you all bickering either… This is putting strain on me…"

"Didn't put strain on-"

"There are ten of me so don't even start!" the tenth doctor snapped before the sixth doctor could finish. His voice was on breaking point, "Come on please! I need you…"

The fourth doctor had been stood observing, "I have an idea… But it's quite dangerous."

"That would be case wouldn't it?" the third doctor said sighing.

"Well… you don't want to harm her? And you don't want her to escape either?" the fourth doctor questioned.

"No…" the tenth doctor said justly.

"Well… I suggest that you let her go… but then… exile her to a planet… A highly advanced planet that would be capable of dealing with her…" he expanded.

"She has my companion, Rose in her clutches… and her friend Mickey... I don't want them to be harmed…"

"Ah… so she has leverage does she?" the eighth doctor added. "Typical of her…"

"I don't understand what the hassle is…" the sixth doctor said brashly. "Just lock her away… back where she was… she's a harpie! I can guarantee that the universe would be better off without her."

"I can't do that! I can't make that choice?! What authority do I have?" the tenth doctor argued.

"You're a Timelord… you have the right to do what you please with regards to her…" the first doctor said thoughtfully. "What right do you have to let her go free and devastate so many innocent people?"

"She is a scientist pure and simple… she doesn't care about anything that cannot be proven… such as emotions, compassion… and she doesn't have any ethics to speak of… such a person shouldn't really be around wreaking havoc across the galaxy… to her the galaxy is a Petri dish…" The third doctor added.

The tenth doctor seemed stubborn, the words of his other selves were not what he expected.

"She'll try to deceive you…" the eighth doctor said. "Or you'll deceive yourself…"

The tenth doctor couldn't help but agree, with Rose in the mix as well he knew that the Rani would be able to manipulate him… the question was would he be unusually cruel on Rose's behalf? Or would he end up trying to please them both?

"You have to prioritise… and remember who needs to get home safely…" the second doctor added finally.

The tenth doctor's decision had been made, he had to stop the Rani, not because of the universe… not because of earth… not even because of human beings… really because of one human being… whose life was on the line… he decided that no matter what he had to do, he could not let Rose he harmed.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Everyone, I hope ye are all well, I am sorry that it has been a while AGAIN! I am on an art course... and it is a time eater. So CIN today! I have given a grand total of £2.00. I am very excited about the ep of DW :) So I hope you enjoy. I have to say thank you for your patience

No, I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks, If I did I would be sitting on a pile of money.

Even the ninth doctor was running out of things to say now, the Rani was beginning to suspect that he was stalling for some reason. He then spotted Rose walking over to the tenth doctor, he saw the concern on her face, she was obviously worried about the fact that he had been staring into space for what seemed like a life time. He shot a glare at Mickey, who was meant to be watching Rose. Mickey was apparently asleep on his feet immediately took Rose to one side and began to talk to her.

"What's he doing?" The Rani snapped, referring to the tenth doctor.

"Him… he's…staring into space…" the ninth doctor said simply. He had a false smile across his face, he if feigned ignorance to him, then maybe the Rani would ignore him as well.

"Yes I can see that you fool… I mean why is he doing it?" The Rani was suspicious.

"He's… absolutely devastated by the loss of Gallifrey…" the ninth doctor said, spouting the best random rubbish he could muster. "He looks up into that space and it all comes folding back... and you can't blame him can you?" the ninth doctor's ramble wasn't entirely convincing.

"Doctor… you're not lying are you?" The Rani looked out of the corner of her eye and moved closer to him until she was practically stood right infront of him. "Because if you are lying… then you will be _very _sorry."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" The ninth doctor leant in at her, smiling cheekily. It made him laugh when other people tried to intimidate him. He'd get oddly excited, it was like a new challenge.

"That depends… are you lying?" The Rani answered back.

"I don't answer to you." The ninth doctor answered simply.

The Rani's head cocked up, the ninth doctor stopped to see what she was looking at, he then realized that it was obvious what she was looking at, Rose and Mickey. Mickey had inadvertedly made a scene, when he pulled Rose's arm and told her not to talk to the tenth doctor. He let out a despairing sigh, incriminating him further.

"Nothing going on is there Doctor?" She started to walk over to them both,

"Just hold on a minute alright…" the ninth doctor said, grasping the Rani's hand as he followed her.

"That's a little intimate isn't it Doctor?" she said smirking, whilst trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"If you read it that way." He answered sharply. He eventually let go, "Fine." He let go of her grasp. The moment he let her go, he immediately sent a message to his other self. _'If you've got a plan, I suggest you get it together now… The Rani's coming towards you…'_

The voice of the ninth doctor echoed in the room where all the doctors had decided to meet. They all stopped talking for a moment, the doctors had spoken for quite some time, or at least it felt like they had, they had spoken about so much about so many things, so many possible plans, so many outcomes...

"So… you've made your decision then?" The fourth doctor said.

The tenth doctor nodded.

"Now remember everything as we told you… if she even suspects you the slightest bit… then her wrath will be terrible." The seventh doctor added.

"I think I've got it." The tenth doctor said. "So… thank you all… it was nice to meet myself again…"

_'Flipping 'eck come on! I need you now… you don't need to say goodbye… just get moving!'_

"Fine!" the tenth doctor snapped. "Sorry, he's so self important…"

The other doctors smiled at him. "Good luck…"

As the tenth doctor disappeared the second doctor looked at his other re-generations, "It's nice to know I haven't changed that much."

The other doctors nodded in approval.

"Rose… Stop." Mickey said. "You can't see the Doctor… the Rani will know-" Mickey stopped and checked himself, unfortunately Rose had already realized what Mickey was saying.

"The Rani? How's she going to kn-" It clicked, Rose finally realized, "The Rani… she knows what I'm doing because of this doesn't she?"

Mickey looked around awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. "Look I wasn't meant to tell you…"

"What's going on here then?" the tenth doctor said, looking at Rose. "Goodness me Rose, you look terrible… come here." He cuddled Rose briskly.

Rose couldn't help but let a smile crawl on her face. "Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?" The tenth doctor smiled. Holding her, giving her arms a rub, so she'd be warm.

"It's nuffin." She smiled so happily. She now embraced him fully. "I thought you were ignoring me…"

"Oh no Rose… I've got a plan…" The tenth doctor smirked.

"You've got a plan?" Rose said, "Don't tell me Doctor! I think that the Rani can listen to-"

"Listen Rose, I need you to know what I'm going to do… I can't leave you out of this, I care too much about you…You might be in danger and you need to know… don't worry she won't hear us… I can block her out…" The tenth doctor added, feigning arrogance and doing something with his sonic screwdriver, it began to whur at an extremely high pitch. He knew that the Rani would still be able to here everything that they were saying, but that was part of his ingenious plan.

"FOR GOD SAKE DOCTOR TURN IT OFF!" Mickey yelled, covering his ears and doubling over.

"NO MICKEY!" Rose shouted. "GO ON DOCTOR…"

The Rani and the doctor turned around at the high pitch which caused them both to wince.

The ninth doctor frowned, absolutely applauded by his other self's lack of tact in such a delicate situation. "What is he doing?" he blurted, shocked and confused. The tenth doctor was yelling so loud that even he could hear him, only barely due to the sonic screwdriver.

"Exactly what I want him to." The Rani smiled broadly, The tenth doctor's compassion had finally got to him, it would be his undoing she thought proudly. She could hear everything and monitor the Doctor's plan from here.

"You into the TARDIS now!" The ninth doctor shouted in the general direction of Rose, Mickey and the tenth doctor, but the comment was directed at the tenth doctor, his steely eyes looked even more unforgiving than usual, he was so furious that his breathing became loud and frequent. Him and the Rani were walking in the direction of the TARDIS, the Rani was so smug that she was quite happy to do whatever the Doctor said.

"In a minute!" The tenth doctor said quite amiably. "I'm just telling Rose something!"

"If you doesn't kill him I will." The ninth doctor said, referring to the Rani. He was kicking the dust around the planets surface. _'He's going to ruin everything…'_

"Your other self is an arrogant idiot who over estimates himself and his abilities." The Rani interjected as he was thinking furiously.

"Shut up." The ninth doctor snapped.

"He's unravelling every detail of the plan you're going to carry out."

"Shut up."

"Infact, he doesn't even realize that he's doing it."

"RANI! SHUT UP! I KNOW HE'S AN IDIOT! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW MUCH OF A FOOL HE IS! I AM FULLY AWARE OF HOW STUPID HE IS!" The ninth doctor stopped yelling for a moment "He's worse than Mickey…"

The Rani had a rich smooth laugh, which annoyed the Doctor more than her general demeanour. "Oh very droll Doctor…"

"Do you think this is funny Rani?" the ninth doctor looked up at the stars and took a deep breath.

"I think we should all go to the TARDIS, Doctor." The Rani smirked as she walked towards it purposefully.

The ninth doctor was scowling furiously. He followed behind the Rani.

"You got that Rose?" The tenth doctor finished, relaying every single detail of information to Rose.

"Err… yeah I think so." Rose said, however, she sounded unsure, she bit her lip slightly.

"It's important that you understand everything that I've just told you." The tenth doctor said slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Doctor." The Rani muttered to herself, "I understand perfectly."

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Excellent… wait Fantastic!" The tenth doctor grinned toothily.

"YOU NOW!" The ninth doctor barked furiously, like a school teacher would yell at a small disobident child.

"Coming!" The tenth doctor said quickly. "Hop to it you two." He said to Mickey and Rose.

"He's off his rocker." Mickey looked flabberghasted. "How the hell do you know what he's going on about when he talks to you Rose? It's like a foreign language to me."

"Like French Mickey?" The tenth doctor shouted back loudly.

"Yeah, like French, Oi I'm talking about you not to you!" Mickey answered quickly, realizing that the Doctor was listening to him.

The tenth Doctor quickly joint his previous incarnation.

"I hope you know what your doing." The ninth doctor muttered, he did have some respect for his younger re-generation, he knew he wasn't _so _stupid that he would reveal his plan to the Rani without good reason, he could also tell that the tenth doctor had no intention of stopping the Rani from listening to his plan, in fact he wanted her to listen. She needed to listen, or his real plan would fail.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." He replied, with a voice quieter than a whisper.

"I believe you." The ninth doctor said quickly. "Shoot me, but I believe you..."

The Rani was so arrogant that she hadn't clocked this conversation that the two doctors were having, she was too busy parading around the TARDIS console room, moving dials and pressing buttons as she went, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't notice, she changed the co-ordinates... and began to speak.

"I like what you've done with the place… it's very organic… it's almost alive… very good."

"I was going for that effect." The ninth doctor said sarcastically. "I'm not an interior designer Rani, it's functional… it'll do."

"Indeed." The Rani smiled, she had designs on the TARDIS, she wanted her own time travel machine, and she presumed that they would be impossible to come by… and she now had the leverage to acquire this TARDIS.

"I really like this TARDIS actually." The Tenth doctor smiled. "I mean I really do… Much better than the old box I had… I think it would be better if I had a few drapes, maybe some beanbags… maybe a HD player… or I don't know… a small dresser… that'd be nice."

"Don't patronise me Doctor." The Rani said. "But no, all joking aside… it is magnificent." her heels clicked on the floor as she paced around, she was looking high at the pillar moving up and down slowly, it was almost rhythmic to her, the people of Gallifrey could feel a special connection with time, almost like music, the harmonics it could make, the rhythm, the drumming... she revelled in it. She quickly regained her focus, she was so close to victory… but she couldn't get complacent.

"So… now what?" Mickey said, "What are you going to do now?" he asked defensively, with his arm around Rose.

The ninth doctor smiled, for once, and just once Mickey was doing exactly what he wanted him to, taking the bait of the trap that his other re-generation had set quite nicely, the dense, yet irreplaceable Mickey Smith, was doing exactly what he should have been doing at that moment.

"My plan is simple." She smiled. "I'm going to take this TARDIS as my own… and leave you all here…And I don't think you'll disagree… not with the ultimatum I have planned."

Mickey and Rose looked shocked at each other. As if they had not expected her to say that in a million years.

The ninth doctor however, gave out a hallow laugh and the tenth doctor's eyebrows seemed to rise higher than humanly possible... but of course they would… but he didn't seem overly worried… more surprised.

"Well I don't see how." The tenth doctor said, with his arms folded, producing his specs and looking down them at the Rani doubtfully.

"Rani… Same old Rani… we've been down this road before haven't we? You know you keep saying how I've changed, but I figured that you might have… but no, this proves it, same old predictable Rani." The ninth doctor commented, "We know there are two things you are rubbish at… trying to steal my TARDIS is one of them… and making ultimatums is another."

"Not this time Doctor." She smiled knowingly. "I know your plan." She smiled, producing a gun from the pocket of her pants.

"You don't mess about do you Rani?" the ninth doctor smiled at the predictability of his nemesis, "See that on the table on the way out of the complex and thought you'd have a look? You look with your eyes not with your hands Rani."

"I think you're being very non-chalant about this Doctor… I'm afraid that 'no you won't be dropping me off at the nearest habitable planet'… You foolishly gave your plan away when you told Rose every word." The Rani sneered nastily. "The almighty Doctor, beaten by his other self's lack of tact... I will just leave you all here… to rot… and decay…"

The Rani was still beaming to herself quite proudly. Mickey looked devastated and shot daggers at the tenth doctor.

"This is your fault…" Mickey said, completely grief-stricken. "You idiot!"

"Are you talking to me?" The tenth doctor said, as if he hadn't noticed Mickey hissing and glaring at him.

"We're going to be stuck here forever!" Mickey began to get near tearful. "Why've you done this Doctor? You arrogant-"

"Mickey stop it, it's not his fault." Rose pleaded with Mickey to keep his temper.

"Of course it's _his _fault? Who else's fault could it be?" Mickey replied provocatively.

"Well I'm glad for once it isn't my fault." The ninth doctor said simply putting his hands in his pocket.

"Are you just not bothered about the fact that we're going to be stuck on this planet?!" Mickey shouted bitterly.

"Oh yeah I'm over the moon!" The ninth doctor shouted back angrily. "Of course I'm not happy Mickey!"

"Leave your complaining for when I've left please." The Rani smiled triumphantly.

The ninth and tenth doctor shared a look, the plan was going exactly as it should have been, the tenth doctor's supposed blunder was deliberate. He had done it for a reason, eventually, the Rani's plan would come tumbling down on her, they just had to wait… For the perfect timing.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Oh my goodness me it's been ages! I have missed fanfics so much (hug you all!) I hope that all my readers are well and had a good christmas and new year. Finally the story is drawing to a close! only a few more chapters to go... I can't promise that I will be quicker, thank you for all the support during the story. I really appriciate it! Special thanks to SG enjoy everyone! See you all again soon!

I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's trademarks but when I win the lottery...

"_A what Grandfather?" Susan inquired curiously of her grandfather._

"_A fob watch my dear, but within it is the power to suppress a time lord's essence." The first doctor explained intently. He looked at the silver watch and it's innate detail. "One for you and one for me. Isn't' technology amazing these days Susan?"_

"_Why would we want to do such a thing Grandfather?" Susan asked, utterly confused. "Lock ourselves away like that? It just seems wrong to me… don't you agree?"_

"_Maybe it's so then you can see how we feel aye Doctor?... Us… what was it again? 'Inadequate beings'?" Ian commented with a slightly smug expression._

"_Oh stop it Ian." Barbara said, showing a little more decorum. "You know that the Doctor's sarcastic."_

"_Sometimes Susan, it can be dangerous to be a Timelord, one never knows what's just around the corner." The first doctor added knowingly._

"_You could have fooled me Doctor." Ian added. "You seem to be a professional at the unknown."_

"_Flattering but inaccurate I'm afraid." The first doctor finished. "But it is an improvement Mr Chesterton, to your usual crude remarks."_

"_Now hold on just a minute Doctor-" Ian was about to defend himself._

"_Oh leave him be Ian, he's only teasing you." Barbara added._

"_You keep this Grandfather." Susan smiled, giving the watch back.  
"But it's yours Susan. "the first doctor said with a hint of surprise in his voice,_

"_I want you to look after it… I mean you will always look after me won't you?" Susan asked._

"_Of course... as long as you want me to that is-" the first doctor began._

"_Then I trust you'll use it on my behalf, when the time is right." Susan answered._

"_Very well my child… you could not have left it in more capable hands. I promise you…" The first doctor answered smiling._

"_Oh I don't know Susan, maybe I should keep it for when your Grandfather is being unusually contentious in his decision making." Ian quipped quickly._

"_You will do no such thing." The first doctor snapped. "You see Susan this is what we have to deal with on a day to day basis."_

"_But you wouldn't have it any other way would you?"_

_The first Doctor smiled knowingly. "No…I wouldn't." _

_So, eventually, year after year, the doctor (whatever his guise) would look at the two watches, paired next to each other, neither would probably be used, but it was one of his Susan memento's so it would remain in the Tardis forever... _

_And there it remained, for many years…_

…_Confused and dazed a new doctor walked around a Tardis he knew but didn't know, looking at things he recognized, but couldn't identify, he looked up at the mirror in the room he had stumbled into…He frowned, dark short black hair, blue eyes... big ears…_

"_Oh my-"_

_A thick accented dull voice, he held his throat as if he had never heard it before. He was probably middle aged… 37… But who was he? _

_He was horrified, with no one with him, he had no kind of recollection of who he was. He looked around the… Tardis… that's what he was in… a time machine called a Tardis. But why was no one with him… re-generation number… 9…_

_But what did that mean? With no one to console him or jog his memory he looked around the Tardis with no comprehension of what he was. His body was struggling, he could feel it heaving around when he walked, he felt he had been battered and bruised... but new… can a body feel new? He began to feel very lonely indeed, he felt like something was missing from him... everything seemed so unclear and confusing. "Hello… is anyone here?"_

_Silence was the only reply. He felt intolerably lonely now. _

_Corridor after corridor passed him, but still nothing. He eventually entered a room that looked like a bedroom, he stared blankly at the bizarre wall coverings and relics. He closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to recall something about himself… then something came to him. He was the Doctor, that's what he called himself… he had just escaped something devastating, a sole survivor of a horrendous war. He was tired, drained, grief stricken. He was the last Timelord._

_He walked across the room, and leaned against the wall, his head lulled back and he lifted his head to the ceiling sighing heavily. His entire body was wracked with pain, but that was not the reason for his despair. It was this memory that caused him such grief. _

_Then impulsively, he opened the draw with the two watches in although he didn't know why he did it, he looked at the items curiously, he felt the surface. He picked up Susan's… he realized_

"_I've lost her… I've lost everything…" he looked at the watch, _

_Still amnesic, he struggled to piece together the puzzle of his identity. All his bright knowledge seemed to have abandoned him to the darkness of solitude… _

"_I trust you'll use it on my behalf, when the time is right."_

'_I promised Susan,'_ the tenth doctor thought. _'And I think I need to use it right now.' _

_'Are you sure you want to do this?' _the ninth doctor quizzed his other self, he didn't seem keen on this suggestion. _'I really don't think the Rani is worth it... she's contaminating something I cherish...'_

_'Listen if we seal the Rani in there she's got the chance the redeem herself... I don't want her to disappear forever I couldn't bear it... We can leave her somewhere and let her live a new life... I can't harm her... but if I let her roam around in the state she is in now I think she will damage this universe_ _exponentially... We have to do this...'_

_'I suppose I should go and get the watch then...' _the ninth doctor thought.

He silently vowed. He looked at his other self who seemed to nod in agreement, they had a mutual consensus.

The Rani's smugness was halted when the Tardis heaved to a grinding halt. "Why have we stopped Doctor?"

"Well let me have a look Rani." The ninth doctor pulled his sleeves up. "Ooo, It looks like someone tried to change the co-ordinates… you see I put a temporal lock on… ah well, I suppose we'll have to wait…" he gave her a sly sideways glance.

"Wait for what?" she hissed.

"Well we'll have look at the secondary panel in the other console room," the ninth doctor said, "If you hadn't tried to change the co-ordinates in the first place the we wouldn't be in this mess..."

"How dare you accuse me of-" she started

"Come on Rani, I'm not stupid... please credit me a little more intelligence than that."the ninth doctor said

"You'll take me there…" she pointed her gun at him. Unsure whether this was a pathetic subterfuge or not.

"This way your highness." The tenth doctor said.

"Keep walking." She said, not trusting him for an instant. He allowed her to walk in front and then gave the ninth doctor a quick look.

"Let me guess." Mickey started, as the Rani walked out of the room. "You have a plan?"

The ninth doctor didn't answer. He simply walked out of the room.

"He hasn't got a plan?" Mickey squealed apprehensively. "We are really going to be stuck here!"

Rose looked painfully. "Why is he doing this?" Rose commented. "The Doctor doesn't lose…He'll figure something out."

Mickey and Rose were left alone in the console room, they looked nervously at each other. "Do you think he knows what to do Rose? You know him? Is this like him?" Mickey asked quietly.

"I think he does… but I don't think he wants to do what he has to do." Rose said. "I can tell… he's stalling… I think he's waiting for her to change her mind."

"But she's not going to is she, Rose?" Mickey said with finality in his voice.

"No…" Rose looked sadly at the wall. "I don't think so…"

"Well... this is just great innit?" Mickey said slightly hysterically. "We're gonna be stuck here... because your Doctor's having emotional issues!"

"Don't Mickey!" Rose started "the Doctor will sort it out... He won't let his emotions get in the way!"

"Do you really believe that Rose?" Mickey said.

"More than anything..." Rose said confidently.

"Because it's either her or you... and he won't give you up..." Mickey said slowly. Rose looked awkardly, Mickey was right and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the Doctor from saving her.

The ninth doctor walked into his bedroom, he took Susan's fob watch from the draw. Still ticking obediently, it had sadly long outlived it's owner.

"You helped me find the way… you helped me find myself." He said to the object almost as if it was a friend. "And I really don't want to give you up… I want you to stay with me forever… You're all I have left…" he watched the object glinted in the light. "…But if I don't use you then the Rani will spread chaos for who knows how long… Even though you belonged to Susan… you have a greater purpose… just like I do… " he looked at it sadly. "I have to let you go."

He slammed the draw shut and walked back to the console room clutching it tightly reluctant to let it go, he then used his sleight of hand to conceal the fob watch in his pocket. Taking a heavy breath as he condemned it to it's future existence and then altered his behaviour when he heard Mickey's whinging down the corridor. "Mickey you moan more that Rose's mother! and that's saying a lot. I can here you down the corridor."

"What's that Doctor?" Mickey said.

"What's what?" The ninth doctor said, feigning cluelessness.

"What's that?" Mickey said, pointing at the Doctor's pocket.

"That?" The ninth doctor repeated.

"That in your hand?" Mickey said irately.

"Don' have anything in my hand." The ninth doctor had an empty hand.

"But you just-" Mickey stood amazed, absolutely gob-smacked. The ninth doctor smiled.

"I have to go and see the Rani now… when she comes back she might not be the same person…" He checked both of their expressions. Rose and Mickey both looked quite taken aback. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Err… no but it's Okay... I mean your going to save us though?" Mickey said looking stunned. Rose looked concerned.

"Doctor what do you mean?" Rose added looking at the Doctor's reaction to see what his behaviour would reveal.

The ninth doctor walked out of the room. He didn't say a word. Rose began to worry. The way he didn't answer made her sense that perhaps he would later regret this action.

"Doctor, please don't do something you'll regret…"

The tenth doctor eventually stopped walking.

"This isn't the secondary console room Doctor!" The Rani shouted aggressively, pointing her gun at him intrusively.  
"No, it isn't." the ninth doctor pulled the door to behind him as he shut it.

"Then why have you brought me here?" she demanded loudly. She then noticed that neither of them were intimidated by her large gun."I'll shoot you know and that will cause a rather nasty paradox." The Rani said cautiously.

The tenth doctor did not move, he stared at her for a few moments and then looked at his other self.

"Do you have it?" the tenth doctor said, sounded very slightly nervous.

"Yes… I wish I didn't have to use it." The ninth doctor replied, sounding quite the opposite, resolute and decided on the matter.

"What are you two babbling about?" The Rani energized her gun. "Tell me what's going on or I will shoot you!" she now began to sound slightly threatened. She had been playing games with the Doctor since they met, however, he no longer seemed frightened or bothered about her. "Why are you two no-"

"What not panicking?" the ninth doctor said, sounding calm. "Because Rani it's over."

"It ends here, now." The tenth doctor added uneasy.

'_It couldn't be…?' _a look of fear struck her face _'Has he been planning this since he knew I was his nemesis?'_

"Again the Gallifreian ego has overridden common sense." The ninth doctor said. "We've had this in mind the whole time Rani, we thought you might try and pull something like this… time told the story we thought it was going to… unfortunately we knew the ending long before you did."

The Rani looked confused. There was an eeriy calm in the room, it was like an endgame in chess, it seemed that the winning side was clear, there was nothing the Rani could do, except watch the moves play out.

The ninth doctor produced a fob watch from his pocket. "These things were produced by the Gallifreians not long after you were exiled Rani." He looked sadly at the object.

"A watch?" the Rani looked with a hope that it was only a watch. "That is the best you have? Forgive me Doctor, but I think they were made long before then... Relatively speaking…"

"No Rani, this isn't a watch… this is-" the ninth doctor started.

"I want to give you a chance Rani." The tenth doctor appealed, "I don't want to have to condemn you to this half life… promise you'll change and I won't do it." The tenth doctor was so desperate to make her change, so then he wouldn't be alone again… But he wouldn't be talked around, if she didn't say an immediately yes then he would do what had to be done.

"If I change then I won't be myself anyway Doctor, and then you are practically destroying me… you will be alone and you will regret letting me go." The Rani said, playing off the tenth doctor's emotions, she bargained her success on his compassionate emotions. She continued to talk metaphorically rubbing salt into the wound. "Time's little crusader… Theta Sigma… you'll save all the worlds on your own won't you?"

She looked at his facial expression, it did not change. His eyes were fixed on her, he had such a firm resolve that there was no turning back.

"You'll never change." He added, with a surprisingly bitter twist in his voice. "You just don't stop trying to worm your way out do you?" He felt that she had betrayed his good will and effort, and he had had enough. "It's the end for you as you know it… Don't worry, it won't hurt you, it will just seal part of you away… and who knows maybe one day, I can let you out," he said, looking at her with a doleful expression. "Goodbye Rani…"

"No Doctor, you can't do this!" she exclaimed pleadingly.

The ninth doctor opened the fob watch… The Rani began to lose her balance, she eventually swayed until she fell to the floor. All the essence all that made her what she was floated away inside the ticking device...

"Will she be alright?" the tenth doctor added, looking at her with a regretful look on his face.

"Time will tell…"


End file.
